Harry and His Queens
by luvscience
Summary: After Sirius is killed in a Death Eater raid, Harry finds out he is the new Lord Black. Well, at least he is if he takes a trip to Vegas with his honorary Godfather, Remus. Stupid mutt making it a stipulation of his will. One lucky streak that involves meeting a gorgeous bird with two-toned pigtails, and well as they say, the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to start this out by warning the people who read my work that this isn't necessarily like what I've done in the past. First, it's mainly het rather than femslash (although there are a few moments between women, but that is in a group setting). It's also probably what most people would consider 'harem' by the end, it is most definitely a polyamorous piece. As you can see, I'm still writing but have not found any inspiration on the pieces I have already started and I'm sorry for that. I've probably written a half million words in the past year, but nothing seems to be right and it gets deleted or I haven't finished it (and I've resolved myself not to post anything until it is finished, to keep readers from being disappointed if I don't finish). This is the first thing I've completed in over a year and it was the first piece I started when I began writing again. So, if you're still reading at this point and don't hate me too much, enjoy!

This is an attempt at the Blood Brandy challenge, although I have made at least three modifications – it's actually Elvis that does the wedding, because of who I chose (and wanting the reveal when Remus is sober), Remus and Tonks were not at the wedding, and finally, Sirius didn't fake his death. I played around with ways to incorporate Sirius back in and just couldn't do it.

Some AU items though: Sirius doesn't die by falling through the veil. He was cleared of all charges during Harry's fourth year and he was killed taking on a Death Eater raid. Dumbledore never told Harry the prophecy, wanting to keep him more in the dark (than he was in the books). The raid in the Ministry did happen almost exactly as before with the exception being that Sirius didn't get hit with that stunner and didn't fall through the veil.

One other note: I'm not the most up to date on the DC Universe, thus some things might not accurately reflect the comics (or the movies for that matter). You'll probably find an amalgamation of both here with some of my own takes on how things should be. Please remember this is FanFiction and AU by definition (so don't take me to task if it doesn't follow your view of how things should be exactly).

This piece is M for a reason folks … there are lemons; a few of them. There is also some violence and swearing. But I really wrote it for the lemons ;) If the story gets taken down for some reason, I'll repost on AO3 (if it isn't already cross-posted).

There are 7 chapters and I'll be posting them as soon as I get through one final edit of each of them (no Beta, all mistakes are mine).

Summary: After Sirius is killed in a Death Eater raid, Harry finds out he is the new Lord Black. Well, at least he is if he takes a trip to Vegas with his honorary Godfather, Remus. Stupid mutt making it a stipulation of his will. At least it gets Harry out of the Dursleys for most of the summer. One lucky streak that involves meeting a gorgeous bird with two-toned pigtails, and well as they say, the rest is history.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in either Harry Potter or the DC Universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry slowly came to consciousness and felt the room starting to spin slightly. He gave a small groan as he tried to roll onto his stomach to make the damn room stop spinning and found that there was some kind of weight on his arm and something blocking his body from rolling down onto his stomach. He carefully lifted one eyelid up, peeking out and letting in a shaft of glaring light causing him to quickly shut it again with a louder groan. He felt whatever was in front of him move in an almost wave-like motion, ending up tighter against his body. The quiet, "Shhh, still sleeping," cluing him in to the fact that it was a body next to him.

He tried opening an eye again and managed to blink enough times that the glaring light didn't feel like a knife penetrating into his brain anymore. He was greeted with the sight of a mop of blonde hair, dyed with blue streaks on one side and red on the other. Harry grasped for memories, trying desperately not to look like a complete cad by not knowing her name. He gave a small sigh as he remembered meeting her at one of the casinos just after he started playing blackjack, although she had her hair up in pigtails with one being blue and the other red. He replayed the memory in his mind, although just thinking made it feel like a big bass drum was being played in his head. Finally it came to him, Harley, Harley Quinn.

Harry mumbled, "Harley, what the hell happened?"

He startled somewhat as he felt another body moving behind him. Forearms were pressed against his upper arm as whomever it was leaned on him before speaking, "Mmmm, Harry dear, last night was wonderful."

Harry shot out of bed, feeling a little guilty as he knocked Harley onto the floor as he scrambled about looking for his wand. He wandlessly cast a quick _**Accio**_ wand and it was suddenly in his hand. He leaned back against the wall shaking, his wand pointed at the last person he ever expected to see in Vegas, much less be in his bed. He asked with a shaking voice, "What are you doing here Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix gave a cute pout, "You don't remember Harry? I'm a little disappointed."

Suddenly everything caught up to him, the hangover, his quick movements, the shock of finding Bellatrix Lestrange in his bed, and he scrambled to the bathroom, losing whatever was left in his system into the toilet. He groaned and then felt a soft hand running up and down his back lightly, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you Harry. Take this and then we'll talk."

Harry nodded as he took the potion from Bellatrix, looking up at her with a wary eye. She just gave a lopsided grin at him, "Hangover cure," and he silently cursed himself for thinking she looked adorable.

Harry looked between her and the potion bottle. He finally decided that she hadn't yet gone for her wand or otherwise tried to kill him, so she probably wasn't going to kill him with a potion. He tipped his head back and almost retched it out again, grimacing and smacking his lips together, "Merlin that's horrible. I think I might like the hangover more." Bellatrix's tinkling laughter echoed through the bathroom as she gave a little pat on his back before walking back into the bedroom. Harry looked up just in time to notice she wasn't wearing any clothes as her bare ass slipped out the door and a blush covered his face.

It took less than two minutes for the potion to start working and Harry's nausea and headache to dim to manageable levels. He finally noticed that he was as naked as Bellatrix was when she had walked out of the bathroom. He sighed, at least it seemed like he wasn't a virgin any more. He got up and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the doorway. He had to stop there as his mind stopped functioning at that point because sitting on the bed were two gorgeous, naked women staring at the bathroom door as if they were actually waiting for him. He shook his head, "Not that I don't appreciate the both of you," he waved his hand up and down, "like that, but could you put something on or cover up because it's very distracting and I think we need to talk."

The two women looked at each other and then turned to him with a pout before Harley complained, "But we're comfy."

Harry just sighed, giving them a pleading look, "Please? At least until I get a few things sorted out."

The two women returned his sigh before slipping out of the bed and finding their panties. A quick search of the room found only Harry's undershirt and a bathrobe lying around for them to dress in. Both women took great enjoyment out of bending over at the waist to grab the items off the floor, making sure to have their backs to Harry as they did. They smiled to each other as they heard the very audible gulp from the young man each time they did. Harley gave Bellatrix a smirk as she slipped Harry's shirt over her head, pulling the collar up to her nose and inhaling his scent. Bellatrix just pouted as she slipped the bathrobe on over her panties.

Harry dropped onto the edge of the bed, waiting for the two women to finish getting dressed. Harley was first and pushed him back until he was leaning against the headboard. He gave her a questioning look and she just gave a cute shrug, "I wants to cuddle while we talk." Harry smiled and held up his arm. Harley didn't need to be asked twice as she quickly crawled up the bed and curled into Harry's side. Bellatrix finally finished getting dressed and then stood next to the bed with her eyebrow arched. Harry gave a small chuckle as he lifted his other arm up and Bellatrix curled up against his other side. Harry had to shake his head at himself, going from terrified of the witch on his left to cuddling with her in under an hour; only his life could be like that.

Harry looked between the two women, "Alright, I'm a little fuzzy about some parts of last night so I'll start with what I can remember and then you two can fill in as needed." The two women nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed as he started, the memory of what brought him to Las Vegas bringing his mood down. He started, "It all started about a week ago at the private reading of Sirius's will."

Bellatrix gave him a squeeze, whispering softly, "I miss him too; he was always so fun as a boy." Her voice turned harder but stayed just as quiet, "At least he managed to take out my idiot of a husband before he died."

Harry squeezed her back with his arm, then letting his fingers slide lightly up and down her arm while he continued, "He made me Lord Black and emancipated me immediately, which had the unforeseen consequence of having my parents' will finally read." Harry leaned his head against Harley, "It turns out that one of my mentors, my hero really, had illegally sealed the will so it wouldn't be read until I came of age."

He heard Bellatrix mutter, "I'm going to kill the old fool."

Harry leaned the other way, his head now on Bellatrix, "Hush, nobody is killing anyone." He laughed at the pout that formed on Bellatrix's face before continuing, "Turns out that as soon as Sirius emancipated me, I became Lord Potter as well. But I'm getting away from the actual story. As part of the conditions for being Lord Black, I had to agree to be 'kidnapped' and taken to Las Vegas for seven days of fun and excitement. He had roped his best friend, Moony, to bring me here and chaperone me." Harry then sighed, "One more thing on the list, find Moony."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as he looked at Remus, "I don't expect there is any way to get out of this, is there Moony?"

Remus didn't look happy about it either. He couldn't believe that Sirius would think this was a good idea. Then he groaned and dropped his head into his hands, what was he thinking, of course Sirius thought this was a good idea, who was he kidding? He then looked up over his hands, "I don't think so, pup."

They finished up the rest of their business with the Goblins and then as they were getting ready to leave Harry was handed a manila envelope that seemed to be quite full. Harry looked quizzically between the goblin and Remus before opening it. He groaned, there really was no way to get out of this. He shook his head as he pulled out what looked to be about $50,000 in American currency, three plane tickets and a very well done fake identification for Harry, including a passport and backstory. He then looked at Remus in confusion, "Why three plane tickets?"

Now it was Remus's turn to shake his head at his best friend, "I'm assuming he intends for me to take Tonks with us. Stupid mutt trying to play matchmaker from beyond the grave." Harry gave a small laugh; at least he wasn't the only one his Godfather was playing games with. As there was no getting out of it, the two started making plans for the 'kidnapping' and soon realized that they would, indeed, need the help of one metamorphmagus auror for this to work. So they brought Tonks into their planning and it turned out that she was a) all for Harry getting away and out from Dumbledore's thumb and b) all for hitting Vegas with Remus. So, that's how the three of them found themselves in a cab three days later after Tonks 'abandoned her post' and heading to the airport.

The three quickly checked into their two room suite at the hotel and they settled on Harry in one room, Tonks in the other and Moony on the couch. They both complained but he just told them he'd stayed in a lot worse places, causing a frown to form on Tonks's lips. Moony didn't notice as he went about putting things away for their vacation. The three of them took in the sights of the strip with wide eyes, not believing someplace this garish and with this many lights actually existed until they had seen it with their own eyes. They found a place called 'Hard Rock Cafe' and with a name like Hard Rock, Tonks insisted that they try it. She was very disappointed that they didn't have anything of the Weird Sisters in there because she had thought they had made it big in the Muggle world as well. Turns out everything that makes it big in the UK doesn't spawn rabid fans in the US like the Beatles had.

The three had some fun playing quarter and dollar slots and some of the video poker machines in their hotel's casino but after the long flight and with some jet lag, they decided to turn in early. Harry woke the next morning to find the two adults enjoying coffee and a selection of rolls in the main room of their suite. He sighed as he smelled the coffee, debating internally if he should 'fit in' and go with local customs or not. He finally decided that the first day he could still do with a reminder of home and went about preparing a proper cup of tea. Remus and Tonks watched him with bemused looks as he frowned at having to boil the water in a microwave (it really didn't taste the same, regardless of what anyone else said) and then sat to let his tea steep. After taking a sip and letting out a pleased sigh, he turned to the two, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Tonks looked at Remus and gave a shrug. Remus just smiled, "We do as Sirius wanted, and we have some fun. What would you like to do pup?"

Harry looked into his tea, finally deciding, "I'd like to try some blackjack, it seems like fun."

Remus clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "That's the spirit pup. Now let's get ready and then go have enough fun and cause so much trouble that it would make Sirius proud." Harry grinned at his honorary Godfather and nodded.

Harry walked into the casino and looked around. There was so much going on that it was almost mind boggling. He found the blackjack tables and then noticed that they weren't all the same as there were betting limits on each table. He scanned the options and settled on a $10 table to start learning the game on. He watched a little longer to see if there was any etiquette that he should be aware of, at least that he could notice. Finally after watching the table for about fifteen minutes he thought he was ready. Having watched a number of people already buy chips at the table, he walked up to an empty seat and dropped five $100 bills on the table and asked for a mix of $10 and $5 chips. He internally groaned as he realized he may have put down a little much for his first foray as the dealer counted out 40 $10 and 20 $5 chips, leaving him with quite a stack in front of him. He gave the dealer a sheepish grin, "Sorry I didn't stop to think how many chips that would be."

The dealer gave him a sincere smile, "First time in Vegas?"

Harry laughed, "That obvious?" Her grin was the only response he needed.

Harry won a few and lost a couple before a waitress appeared behind his shoulder, "Can I get ya something?"

Harry waved his hand to hold on a 20 before turning to her, "I really don't know. Are the drinks here expensive?"

The waitress let out a slightly annoying high pitched laugh, "Uh huh hun, they're free. First time?"

Harry just nodded as he turned back to the table, sliding his winnings back and leaving the original $10 bet on the table. He returned his attention back to the waitress, "I'm not really a big drinker, so something sweet?"

The waitress held her finger up to her chin, "You don't look like a daiquiri type of guy. I think maybe we'll start you with a screwdriver and go from there." Harry just shrugged, wondering what a Muggle tool had to do with drinking.

Harry played another couple of hands before the waitress returned with his drink. She handed him a glass of what looked like orange juice and he took a sip. It was orange juice but with a healthy kick at the end. He smiled at the waitress and nodded, "What is this exactly?"

She smiled, "It's a screwdriver silly; vodka and orange juice."

Harry smiled back, "Well it's very good, thanks!" He dropped a $10 chip on her tray.

The waitress beamed at the tip, she normally didn't get that much from the 'cheap' tables, "You're welcome sweetie, just ask if you need anything else."

Harry turned back to the table and frowned as his stack had almost doubled since he sat down. He gave a small sigh before smiling at the dealer, "I think I've learned the ropes of the game now. Thank you for being patient with me." He dropped two $10 chips in front of the dealer and smiled.

He quickly finished his drink and grabbed his chips, barely able to hold them all. He made his way over to a $100 table that had a few seats open and sat. His new favorite waitress came over as soon as he sat down, "Another screwdriver?"

Harry smiled at her, "That would be great, thanks." He turned back to the table and dropped five $10 chips onto the betting circle. After a couple of hours and a fair number of drinks later, Harry managed to swap out all of the $5 and $10 chips in his stacks to $50 and $100 chips and even added a few chips to the mix.

Harry cashed out all but one $100 chip and went to find Remus and Tonks. He finally found his 'chaperones' at the craps table. He quickly convinced them to try out another casino and pulled them away. He had to smile as apparently they had both also found out about the free drinks as Tonks was leaning into Remus's side and he had his arm around her, both laughing with each other and staring into each other's eyes quite frequently. Harry thought to himself, 'about damn time.' Harry stopped as they were just about to leave the floor and moved to the nearest roulette table, getting the same feeling he had when cashing out made him keep a single $100 chip. He dropped it on the green 00 as the wheel spun round and round. The world seemed to slow down as he heard the ping made each time the little white ball dropped against the metal barriers between numbers. He let out a loud "Yes!" as the ball dropped into the 00 slot.

Remus just sputtered, "Did you just win $3500?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, I guess I did." Harry and Tonks laughed at the sputtering werewolf all the way to the cage where they cashed out Harry's roulette winnings.

They walked the strip for a little bit until they came to a very bright, loud casino. Harry smiled and dragged the two lovebirds into the lobby and gave the smile of one who was on the cusp between 'feeling good' and slightly drunk. He gave a nod and laughed, "This is the place, I can feel it." He pushed Remus towards the craps table as he looked around for the blackjack.

He had only taken a dozen steps when he stopped, the sight of a blonde with different colored pigtails kicking and cussing at a 'Wheel of Fortune' slot machine causing him to smile. He walked over; wondering where his sudden boldness was coming from, and pushed three $1 coins he still had in his pocket from his foray into slots the day prior. He smiled at the cute woman who was pouting at the machine, "Here, try these. They just might be lucky."

The lady pushed the max bet button and watched as the Big Wheel appeared. She hit the stop button and absently reached back and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly. When it landed on $1000 she squealed and pulled Harry into a tight hug. After collecting her payout she turned to Harry, her hand held out. As Harry took the hand she quickly pumped it up and down twice, "Nice ta meet ya. I'm Harley."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the greeting but he responded in kind, "Nice to meet you Harley, Harry."

Harley quickly moved next to Harry and linked her arm through his, "Yer my new good luck charm, so where are we off to?"

Harry tipped his head back and laughed. Harley gave him a disgruntled look, "What's so funny? Am I not good enough for youz?"

Harry gave her hand a pat, "Sorry Harley, but the way my luck has been lately I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden change. It seems like karma does exist and I'm finally seeing the good side of it after being its dumping ground for so long."

Harley perked up at being referred to as good, "So where we off to Mr. H?"

Harry smiled at her, "Just Harry please."

Harley looked down with a frown, "Sorry, old habit."

Harry slid his fingers under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him, "Enough of that. Your face is much to pretty to be wearing a frown like that." For the first time, maybe ever, Harley couldn't think of anything to say as her face lit up in a bright smile.

Harry led them over to a $500 blackjack table and took a seat. He grabbed a passing waitress and ordered a screwdriver and looked up at Harley, who just shook her head. He dropped $10,000 onto the table and Harley looked shocked, whispering in his ear, "Yous is carrying that much cash around?"

Harry just shrugged, "I guess, how else am I going to get it from casino to casino?" Harley shrugged, not having an answer to that. Harry's winning streak continued as he steadily built up his pile of chips while the drinks kept flowing and Harley kept getting closer to him until she was finally molded against his side as he played. The last two coherent memories that he had was moving from the $500 table to the $5000 table and pulling Harley into a searing kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry gave a small shrug, earning his small grumbles from the two women who had been very comfortable against his sides, "That's about the last thing I can remember with a coherent timeline. I see flashes of things past that, flashing lights and Elvis being the two most prominent, but that's about it."

Harley leaned up and kissed his cheek, "That's a lot better than I thought you'd do."

Harry blushed at the kiss, "Sorry I don't remember more, but hopefully it will come back to me as you continue the tale."

Harley snuggled into his side again, "Sure Mr. H, I mean Harry." She looked playfully up at him as she said it, earning her a light slap on the ass from Harry. She rubbed against his side, "Do yous want to play or hear the story?"

Bellatrix rubbed against his other side, "I vote play, we can talk later."

Harry suddenly looked flustered, whispering, "Was I even any good?"

Harley reached up and pulled his face towards hers, her lips molding themselves with his as she teased his tongue out. It was surreal to Harry, feeling Harley's hands on his face, holding him there so her lips could attack his while another hand played circles on his stomach, slowly working its way lower. He groaned into Harley's mouth before breaking the kiss. He slid his arm out from behind Harley and reached over to cup Bellatrix's face, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Harley wasted no time as she pulled Harry's top over her head, throwing it across the room and then she slid down the bed, trailing kisses down Harry's stomach. When she reached his towel, she gave it a slight tug to release the object of her attention from its confines. Harry groaned into Bellatrix's mouth as he felt Harley's tongue lick up the entire length of his cock. Harley gave a pleased smile as she heard his groan before sliding half of his almost seven inches into her mouth. The two let out moans as she did, Harry because of the warm feeling of being in Harley's mouth and Harley because the combined taste of the three of them was still on his cock, reminding her of all of the fun they had last night.

Bellatrix broke the kiss and leaned back, undoing the tie of her robe, letting it fall open. Harry twisted his upper body slightly and reached over, pulling Bellatrix towards him as his mouth latched onto her nipple. Bellatrix wrapped her fingers in his hair, letting out her own moan. As Harry's mouth switched to her other nipple, Bellatrix slid one hand down his body until it was resting on the back of Harley's head, urging her to take more of him into her mouth. Harry groaned as Harley's mouth slipped down further, his cock pushing into her throat.

Harley suddenly released his cock from the warm, wet confines of her mouth. She flipped onto her back and kicked her legs as she pushed her panties off. She gave him a smirk as she moved back to her knees and then yanked on his legs. Harry let out a squawk as he slid down off of the headboard and onto his back. Not even giving him time to react, Harley straddled his lap and grabbed his cock, rubbing the head along her slit and moaning each time the head brushed over her clit. She gave him a lopsided smile as she suddenly pushed back and then groaned as his cock slid fully into her.

Bellatrix watched Harley impale herself on Harry's cock with a lustful look in her eyes. She quickly slid her own panties off after sliding the robe off of her shoulders and then rubbed her thumb over Harry's lips, "Help a girl out?"

Harry nodded and tugged on Bellatrix's hips, helping her get situated above him. Bellatrix gave out a long moan as she felt Harry's tongue glide along her already wet slit, taking the time to flick rapidly over her clit. Bellatrix wrapped her fingers in Harry's hair; guiding his tongue to the places she needed it. After a few minutes she gave a light tug on Harry's hair, moving her body up and away from his mouth, "Morgana you are good with your mouth." Here she gave a little pout and Harry fell a little deeper for her, "But I can't see Harley like this." So she quickly flipped around so she could see the blonde riding that delicious cock she couldn't wait for her turn on.

As she lowered herself back down on Harry's waiting mouth, she reached out and slid her fingers over Harley's clit earning her a lustful moan. Harley quickly took the opportunity presented to her, leaning down and sucking one of Bellatrix's nipples into her mouth. The feeling of Harley's tongue on her nipple and Harry's mouth on her pussy quickly brought her to the edge. She came undone as Harry moved his mouth up and sucked firmly on her clit while Harley did the same to her nipple. Bellatrix threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm crashed through her.

As she came down from her orgasm, she gave a playful glare at the woman across from her, "Bitch, you were supposed to cum first."

Harley's playful laugh turned into a groan as Bellatrix leaned down and returned the favor, sucking firmly on Harley's nipple as her fingertips found her clit. As Bellatrix moved from one nipple to the other, she growled, "Fuck her hard Harry." Harry wasn't going to argue as he started thrusting up each time Harley dropped down, his cock pushing deep inside her. Bellatrix rubbed more firmly over Harley's clit and she could feel the blonde's body tensing. She let go of Harley's nipple with a pop as she moved up to nip on her earlobe, whispering, "That's it Harley love, come for our husband." That's all it took for Harley to dig her fingers painfully into Harry's chest as her body shuddered through an intense orgasm. The feeling of her muscles squeezing his cock was too much for Harry as he suddenly grabbed Harley's hips and thrust up into her, releasing his orgasm deep inside her.

The two women rolled off of Harry with smiles on their faces (although Bellatrix was a little disappointed because she really wanted to sample that glorious cock again). They crawled back up to their places against Harry's side, each giving him a deep kiss before snuggling back in. Harley's fingers trailed absently up and down his chest, "I know I told you some of this last night Harry and you probably remember some of it, but I'll start at the beginning so both of you understand who I am."

She pauses a moment before beginning, "I was born Harleen Quinzell and led a perfectly normal life for a while. I got my Ph.D. in psychology and managed to find a good job. I started working at Arkham asylum in Gotham and that's where things started going downhill. While I was working there I met this bad guy who goes by the name of Joker." She gives a little self-depreciating shrug here, "I fell into that age-old trap of the good girl wanting the bad guy. I ended up falling in love with him and going insane at the same time." She sighs, "We didn't have the best relationship, obviously. When I first told him I loved him, he wanted me to prove it by jumping into a vat of acid. When I didn't move fast enough, he just pushed me himself." Her hand ghosted up and down her body, "It didn't kill me, it just made me really pale."

Harry leaned down and kissed her as she paused, "Well, I think you are beautiful like that."

Harry's praise perked her right up, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Harry chuckled, "I do. I think both of you are gorgeous." That earned him a pair of kisses.

Harley sighed against Harry's side, "Finally, he tried to kill me one too many times and he probably would have succeeded if my friend Ivy wouldn't have given me some potions." The two magic users perked up at the mention of potions. Harley continued, "Well apparently the potions not only healed me, but made some improvements." At the inquisitive looks, she just gave a meek shrug, "I got really strong and I can heal really quickly." Harry just leaned down and kissed her again. Harley sighed after the kiss before continuing, "Long story short, I turned from a bad girl to a good girl, helping the Supers capture the bad guys. But I ran into the Joker the other day and even though I helped capture him, he said some things and I needed to get away. So I came here, to Vegas and that's when you found me about ready to dismantle that rigged slot machine." Harry laughed at this. Harley continued, "So, picking up the story again..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley pulled back from the kiss, "Holy tongue tied, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Harry looked a little sheepish, "Ummm, nowhere. That was my first real kiss."

Harley looked a little shocked before she pulled him back into another kiss. When they finally broke for air, Harry had a loopy smile on his face. Harley just tucked into his side, pulling his arm around her waist, "Yer a natural Harry."

They tucked into a spot at the table and Harry dropped his bet down and ordered a drink. An hour later, they had garnered quite a crowd, including the pit boss. Harry was winning about five hands for every one he lost and his pile of chips was rapidly growing, sitting at well over $350,000 now. The pit boss placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Sir, can I have a moment of your time."

Harry nodded as he pulled his chips back from the betting circle. He flagged down a waitress and ordered another drink before turning to the man. The man quickly introduced himself as the pit boss and then continued to the real reason he had interrupted Harry's game (besides hoping that the interruption would fluster him so that the casino could win some of their money back), "We like to keep an eye on the big winners here and I'd like to offer you our high roller suite, compliments of the house, for the next three nights. That is if you are staying in Vegas that long."

Harry wobbled a bit as he smiled, "That would be lovely. What do you think Harley dear, should we take him up on that?"

Harley kissed his cheek before turning to the man, "We'd love that. Why don't I come handle the details so my Harry can keep playing?" The man obviously didn't want to do that, he wanted to get Harry away from the table for a little while to cool off (which Harley was quite aware of) but when Harry tilted his head back and Harley's hands cupped his cheeks while they shared a deep kiss, he could say little to stop her.

Harley walked back to the table with their key cards in hand and saw red. Some redheaded bimbo was leaning over Harry's shoulder and trying to flirt with him. Her face screwed up in a scowl as she literally stomped over to the table and pulled the bitch off of her man. The woman went to say something but Harley pulled her close and suddenly a blade was pressed against the woman's stomach. Harley held a tight smile as she looked at the woman, her eyes quickly flicking to all of the cameras in the area to make sure the blade stayed hidden. She growled softly, "That's my man you are trying to hang all over, so get lost." The redhead gulped and quickly nodded. Harley gave a saccharine sweet smile as the blade retracted into the handle and then it disappeared into Harley's clothes, somewhere (not that the woman was paying that much attention to anything but the crazy in Harley's eyes). Harley suddenly let go of the woman and she stumbled back. She gave one last terrified look at Harley before almost running out of the casino.

Harley draped herself over Harry's shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Miss me sweetie?"

Harry turned to give her a peck on the lips, "You didn't scare her too badly did you?"

Harley's eyebrows shot up in surprise, even sober he shouldn't have noticed much but given that he was weaving in his chair; he couldn't have, could he? Harry chuckled at her confusion before shouting (and scaring most of the people around them), "Constant vigilance!" before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

After another half hour of gambling and two more drinks, Harley decided that she needed to get Harry away from the casino to sober up a little. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, something that she was really starting to like doing as his eyes seemed to light up every time she did. She whispered in his ear, "Take me out on a real date Harry, I've never been on a real date."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Someone as beautiful as you hasn't been on a real date?" Harley shook her head cutely. Harry grabbed her hand and got up from the table, meaning to leave immediately. Harley chuckled at his exuberance, "Sweetie, how about wez cash out first?"

Harry looked a little sheepish as he grabbed his chips and headed back to the cage. As he was in the high roller suite, Harley arranged for all but a few thousand dollars to be kept in the casino safe. She would have liked to have even less cash on them, but Harry was insistent on taking that much 'to make sure he gave her a right proper date.' She couldn't say no to that.

They exited the casino and took a deep breath of non-recycled air. Harry looked over at Harley and gave her a lopsided grin, "What would milady like to do?"

Harley looked around excitedly but was interrupted by Harry, "They have magic here?"

Harley looked to where Harry was staring and smiled, "Yes and no." Harry turned to her in confusion. Harley giggled before explaining, "Most magicians only use sleight of hand or some elaborate contraptions to mislead or fool everyone into believing they have done something impossible." Her head tipped towards the marquee he had been staring at, "Zatanna, however, is the real thing. She can do actual magic." Then she leaned in and whispered, "Just don't tell anyone."

Harry bounced on his feet in excitement, "I want to see an actual American witch. Can we go?"

Harley took his hand and nodded at his excitement, "Sure, but just don't call her a witch to her face."

Harry looked confused, "Why, do the magic users here prefer something else?"

Now it was Harley's turn to look confused, "What do you mean, magic users here?"

Harry shrugged, "In England we prefer to be called witches or wizards."

Harley made sure she understood him properly through his slight slurring, "You said 'we'."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yah, I'm a wizard too."

Harley pulled him into an alley, looking around to make sure it was safe and there was no one around. Then she turned to Harry, "What do you mean you're a wizard?"

Harry pulled out his wand, looking proud. Harley chuckled, "What is a piece of wood supposed to do?"

Harry had the presence of mind to cast a quick _**Confudus**_ charm at the entrance to the alley, wanting to show off for the gorgeous woman next to him. He pointed his wand at a pile of garbage about 20 feet away and muttered, _**Incendio**_. Harley watched as a bright light flew from the end of the stick and grew into a line of flame that started the garbage on fire. She gasped and clapped her hands. Harry gave a little drunken bow, stumbling to the side as he did. Harley caught him before he fell over and they both chuckled at his embarrassment. Harry then pointed his wand at the flames and muttered; _**Aguamenti**_ and a stream of water shot out and quickly extinguished the flames to Harley's utter delight.

Harley pulled him into a deep kiss, exclaiming as they pulled apart, "Who knew magic could be so sexy. Now we really need to go to that show, Zatanna is going to definitely want to meet you."

They were in luck as a show was just about to start; the only issue was the only seats left were the VIP meet-and-greet tickets. As Harry paid the $1000 per ticket price he just grinned idiotically at Harley as if to say, 'now aren't you glad I wanted to bring so much money'. They got to their seats and Harry was just able to order a drink (he gave a little frown as Harley still hadn't ordered anything other than a coke all evening, he'd have to bring that up at some point wondering what it meant).

The show started out with a flashy trick and Harry was almost clapping, excited that magic could be used out in the open like this. As he felt the magic building up for Zatanna's next trick, both Harley and Harry noticed Zatanna's forehead crinkle in confusion as she turned to look directly at them. The momentary distraction wasn't noticed by the rest of the audience, but the couple was so used to bad things happening to them that they definitely noticed. Zatanna started her next trick and then they noticed that the rest of the audience seemed to be frozen in place. Zatanna worked a ball of pure magical energy between her hands as she stalked towards them, "Who are you and what do you want?" Then she stepped back, startled, the ball of magic disappating, "Harley?"

Harley gave a sheepish wave, "Hiya Z."

Zatanna stuttered, "What are you doing here? Who's this?"

Harley proudly showed off her boyfriend? Could she call him that after only a few hours together? But it felt so right, she was so confused. After the brief internal dialog she introduced him, "This is Harry, my boyfriend."

Harry turned quickly to her, "You mean that? I'm really your boyfriend?"

Harley bit her lower lip and nodded. She was promptly kissed breathless by said boyfriend. A quiet cough brought the two lovebirds back to reality (or at least the frozen version of reality they currently occupied with Zatanna). Zatanna focused on Harry, "You have magic, not like mine but magic nonetheless."

Harry nodded; not at all surprised that she could feel his magic as he could feel hers. She frowned, "There's something off about your magic though." She tapped her chin in thought. Finally she held out her wand, "Do you mind?"

He turned to Harley with a questioning look. She whispered, "She's one of the good guys. You can trust her." So Harry nodded.

Zatanna focused on Harry, uttering her incantation backwards and a light seemed to envelop him. She frowned as the magic disappated, "Something is blocking your magic and it isn't the fragment of darkness that I felt."

Harry looked shocked, "Blocked? Darkness?"

Zatanna flipped her hand absently, "Yes, blocked and darkness." She fell silent while Harry and Harley looked at each other with concern. Zatanna finally came back out of her mind, "I don't think I can handle this by myself. Do you mind if I bring a friend in to help?"

Harley's face drew into a frown, "Who?"

Zatanna waved her hand dismissively, "Just John Constatine."

Harley erupted, "That no good, son-of-a-bitch. You know he's just in it for himself and he tells you less than nothing, even if you need to know something."

Zatanna sighed. She couldn't fault Harley's description or reaction, but he was really the only one that she thought could deal with the piece of darkness that she felt. She looked at the woman sitting next to the young man, "I would normally agree with you Harley, John and I don't always get along the best, but he is the best option here otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

Harley fell silent with a pout, but nodded her head. Harry just sipped his drink, planning on following Harley's lead here as he had no clue what was going on. Zatanna looked at Harry and when he finally looked up at her, she gave a shrug of her shoulders and held her hands out, seeming to say 'well?' Harry gave an apologetic cough and nodded at Harley, "If my girlfriend is alright with it, then so am I." Harry grimaced as he finished, that sounded so much better in his head.

The grimace was quickly replaced by a goofy grin as Harley moved to straddle his lap, her tongue invading his mouth as soon as their lips met. Harley started grinding her hips slightly against him and then frowned when a loud cough forced her to break the kiss. Zatanna growled, "If you don't mind, I'd like to continue the show."

Harley leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "We'll just have to wait a little longer to let little Harry out to play." Harry just gave a quick nod, not even daring to think about his luck.

Suddenly the noise of the room returned as people started moving again and Zatanna continued her act as if nothing had happened. When the act was finished, Harry was actually glad they had purchased the VIP tickets as they were led backstage without any issues. Zatanna closed the door to her dressing room and then looked over at Harry, "Some privacy please? I'd do it myself but I might need to save my magical strength." Harry quickly threw up some silencing and notice-me-not charms. Zatanna smiled at him, "Thanks." Harry nodded and returned to leaning on Harley.

She then sat down cross-legged on the floor and turned into herself. A minute later a man stepped into the room, "Goddammit Zatanna, what the hell is so damn important that you had to interrupt my vacation?" Constatine then noticed Harley standing there, "Oh, Harley my dear, you are looking beautiful as ever."

Harry stepped between them, his wand pointed at the man. If anything Harley had said was to be believed, this man couldn't be fully trusted. Constatine just stepped back and laughed, "Oh my, it's actually one of the stick wavers. I thought they didn't leave their little hidden worlds."

Zatanna stepped in before this could escalate, trying to ignore Harley biting on Harry's earlobe, "That's why I called you here John. Can you take a look at his magic?"

Constatine gave a little frown, if Zatanna was calling him here to look at this kid's magic, there must be something going on because he knew she could handle most things relating to a magical core, even if it was one of those damn stick wavers. He focused himself and sent his awareness out to look at the kid's magic. He growled as his vision showed the kid's core was bound, the binding showing as thick chains to his vision. He then recoiled as his awareness came across a very dark presence. He stopped himself from retreating fully in revulsion and in his mind he slowly circled the darkness, examining it. He finally pulled back, "So, it seems that he has both a magical block on him and something dark attached to him. First, the binding is blocking up to about 70-80% of his magic." Harry scowled at this, wondering how a block got put on his magic. Constatine continued, "The darkness doesn't belong to him, something has attached itself to him for some unknown reason."

Harry muttered under his breath, "Voldemort."

Constatine moved too quickly for Harry to react, grabbing both of his arms and almost shaking him, "What did you say?"

Harry looked up and said more forcefully, "I said 'Voldemort'!"

Constatine looked up at the boy, finally taking him all in. He reached up and pushed the hair off of the boy's forehead causing the boy to try and push him away, only to drunkenly stumble back and fall on his ass. Harley moved to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him while Constatine muttered, "Harry fucking Potter."

The three others in the room suddenly looked up at him in different levels of surprise. They had never told him Harry's name. Harley finally broke the silence, moving to stand between Harry and the antihero, "How do you know Harry?"

Constatine explained what he knew about the Dark Lord and the prophecy. Harry turned to Harley after Constatine spoke the prophecy, "Can you remember that please, I don't think I will."

Harley kissed his cheek, "Of course, love."

Harry gave his little lopsided grin, "Thanks."

Constatine coughed to gain their attention again. When he finally got the lovebirds to stop making goo-goo eyes at each other he explained what he think was happening to Harry, "I think the darkness I felt was a piece of Voldemort that attached itself to you."

Harry panicked, "Can you get it off?"

Constatine nodded, "I think so, but I can't do it here." He turned and moved his hands in a complex pattern and a portal opened. He smiled and waved towards the portal, "Welcome to the House of Mystery."

The four stepped through the portal and once in his home, Constatine became all business. He led them to a room with a ritual circle on the floor. He directed Harry to the middle and started adding a number of runes around him. After about fifteen minutes, Constatine finally settled into a relaxed pose outside the circle, legs crossed under him, hands resting palms up on his knees. He turned to the two women, "Sit, stand, I don't care. Just stay the fuck out of the circle no matter what happens." He looked hard at Harley, "I mean it, if you go in you could kill him or worse, let Voldemort possess him."

Harley looked down and nodded, muttering under her breath, "I think he has his priorities messed up."

Constatine started chanting and the runic circle started to glow. His chant became louder and the glow brightened in response. Suddenly Harry's head flew back and he screamed at the ceiling. They two women watched as a dark cloud started seeping from Harry's forehead and they could hear its animalistic growls. It looked like the cloud was trying to move back towards Harry but some unforeseen force was tugging hard at it, refusing to give it any quarter. Harry screamed again and Harley took an involuntary step towards him. Zatanna's hand on her arm stopped her from breaking the runic circle. The black cloud was finally pulled completely free from Harry and as soon as the last bit separated from Harry's body, whatever force was at work within the runic circle ripped the cloud to shreds. Harry's chin fell to his chest at the same time Constatine's did. Harley went to run to him but Constatine's voice stopped her, "Not yet, I just need to rest a second." Harley stepped back without question and her teeth worried her lower lip. After a minute, Constatine started chanting again and Harry started gritting his teeth as if he were fighting something inside of himself. As Constatine's chant reached its crescendo, Harry's head tipped back again and her arms went out. Suddenly a bright golden ball of light formed around Harry, it suddenly exploded sending a golden wave out. As the wave passed over Harley, she fell to her knees and moaned after the most delicious sensation went through her body.

Constatine noticed Harley's reaction and after making sure that Harry seemed to be resting alright in the circle, he turned to Harley and muttered something under his breath. After a moment his eyebrows raised in surprise, "Harley, did you know you have some kind of core inside of you?" Harley shook her head, confused at the question. Constatine thought out loud, "It's not a true magical core like Harry's or Zatanna's, although they are both different in and of themselves so maybe you have a different kind of magical core, but still, it doesn't feel like magic. Maybe all of the potions Ivy gave you jump started some kind of core formation, that would explain your healing factor." Constatine shook himself out of his contemplations and smiled at Harley, "Congratulations, you and Harry seem to be quite compatible, down to the core level. That would explain your reaction to his release of magic."

Harley didn't hear much except 'compatible' and was already running to Harry before Constatine finished. She scooped him into her arms, "Are you alright Puddin'?"

Harry gave a dazed smile, "Luna likes pudding."

Harley looked at him and then back at Constatine. He just shrugged and smiled, "He might be a little dazed from the ritual," his finger tapped his chin, "or maybe he's just that drunk still."

Harley turned back to Harry, giving him a little shake, "Harry, please be alright."

Harry suddenly smiled at her and her heart stopped at the absolute adoration in that smile, "Hey there baby, did it go alright?"

Harley let out a sigh of relief before responding, "Yes it did love. It was weird watching whatever that was leave your body." Suddenly she slapped his arm and glared at him, "And who the hell is Luna?"

Harry wrapped her in his arms and kissed her senseless. When he finally pulled back he answered, "Just a friend of mine, nobody you have to be worried about."

Harley gave him a quick kiss, "Good because you're mine now." Harry just smiled and nodded before realizing he was getting quite tired of coughs interrupting his Harley time.

Constatine walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "How do you feel?"

Harry smirked, "I feel like a lorry ran over my body, backed over it, and then ran over it again."

Constatine chuckled holding out a bottle of whiskey, "Here, this seems to help me after rituals."

Harry took the bottle and then took a long drink, coughing and choking after a couple of swallows. Constatine chuckled, "That's the spirit." He took a pull from the bottle himself before continuing, "Alright, whatever Voldemort left on you is gone and your magic is now unbound. I'd be a little careful with your spells because if I remember enough about you stick wavers, your magic will be a bit stronger than you're used to."

Harry rubbed his watering eyes, "How much stronger?"

Constatine chuckled, "At least an order of magnitude."

Harry blindly grabbed for the bottle and took a long pull, "Bloody hell."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing much to say here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Harry Potter or the DC Universe, I just play in their sandbox on occasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley gave a little pout as the two of them walked down the strip. Harry had his arm curled protectively around her and she leaned into his shoulder as they chatted about themselves. Harley was pouting to herself because she knew Harry was drunk again after Constatine's after ritual 'medicine'. He wasn't acting too bad, slurring a little here and there and a bit wobbly on his feet. It wasn't that she didn't approve of drinking or even getting drunk, it was just that she felt something and it worried her that he was going to forget all about her when he sobered up.

Harry suddenly stopped and Harley was jerked back. She looked at him with a little scowl at being stopped like that, but he was smiling at her with that little lopsided grin and she couldn't be mad. He leaned over and gave her a kiss before explaining his stop, "I know that little magic show gave our date a little detour, but how about we get it back on track with a little dinner?"

Harley gave him a wide smile, "Sounds wonderful."

After being seated and ordering, Harry tipped his head to the side and looked at Harley, "Can I ask you a question?" Harley nodded. He continued, "Why haven't you had a drink all day?"

Harley gave a sigh, "I'll answer you if you tell me why you haven't stopped drinking all day. I mean, aren't I enough?"

Harry gripped her hands, giving them a squeeze. He then pulled them up and kissed the back of her hand, "I know we've talked a little about our pasts but I haven't told you any of the bad things, the things that still give me nightmares. I was abused, physically and mentally constantly until I was eleven and then most of the summer every year since then." Harry saw the pity starting in Harley's eyes and he got a little angry, "I don't need pity Harley, understanding, sure; support, definitely, but I don't want pity." Harley gave his hands a squeeze and a quick nod. He sighed, "I've nearly died at least once every year since I started going to Hogwarts, that's a school for witches and wizards, at age eleven. I've had to fight trolls, deranged professors, demons that literally suck the soul out of you and even a bloody basilisk. I have this evil maniac that wants me dead and he has a bunch of evil followers that keep trying. They just killed my Godfather, one of the only remaining links I had to my parents. He sent me on this vacation as a condition of his will and I just want to forget everything for a while and the drinking is helping. I know it's not the answer but I just want to forget like this for one night, can you understand that?"

Harley chuckled, "Baby, your life sounds like mine so I can understand that." He looked at her with doubt, so she explained, "I've been dropped in a vat of acid, been strapped to a rocket and escaped just as it exploded, been shot, stabbed and electrocuted, so I can understand having to deal with almost dying on a regular basis." Harry nodded, conceding the point. Harley continued as she pointed at her head, "I'm not alright up here. I'm doing a lot better now but I'm still what the professionals would call 'batshit crazy'. I was bad for the longest time but then I found out I like helping peoples so I changed. I don't drink because I'm afraid if I do, I'll lose control and I'll start actually doing the bad things that go through my head."

Harry couldn't help himself when he heard the despair in Harley's voice as she finished. He got out of his chair and stood wobbling for a second (he got up too fast, so the normal dizziness coupled with is drunken state made things worse) and then he kneeled next to Harley, pulling her into a tight hug. He reached up with one hand and started playing with the baby fine hairs on the back of her neck. He felt her relax into his arms. A cough brought them out of their little bubble and they both looked up to find their waiter there with their food. Harry was thinking about hexing the next person that coughed.

They finished their meal quickly, the need they felt building between them was almost palatable. Harry settled the tab as soon as it hit the table, leaving their waiter a big tip rather than trying to figure out what bills to actually put down. He laughed as he felt Harley tug on his hand, almost running along the strip. Harry gave a sudden burst of speed, passing Harley before tugging her to their left into an alley. They ran deeper into the dark passage, giggling. When they could barely see the street, Harry stopped and pushed the blonde up against the wall, claiming her lips. Harley groaned into the kiss, pushing back against him and moving her away from the wall. She broke the kiss suddenly and then hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers wrapping in his hair as she pulled him back into a kiss. The sound of someone apartating into the alley broke them apart, Harley's sixth sense making her quickly release herself from Harry and the two circled slowly back-to-back, waiting for the danger to show itself.

Harry heard her before he saw her, "Awww, does ickle Harry have a new girlfriend?" Then Bellatrix stepped into the light, her wand pointed at the two, hopefully soon, lovers.

Harry growled out, "Bellatrix."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix pouted, "I can't help it I didn't realize how delicious you were before then."

Harry pinched her side, "And what about all of the evil things you did?"

Bellatrix pointed at Harley, "Hey, she was evil before too and you don't seem to have an issue with that."

Harry sighed, she was right. He really didn't have an issue with what Harley had done in the past. She had paid for it by serving (most of) her time in Arkham and then she turned into one of the good guys. And Bellatrix had also paid for (most of) her time in Azkaban. Could he trust her to be good now?

As if reading his thoughts she rested her hand over his heart, "I'm yours now Harry. The only people who need to fear me are those that threaten you. For them I promise nothing."

Harry nodded, for some reason he trusted Bellatrix. He leaned over and drew her into a deep kiss. As his tongue teased hers out, her hand drifted down his body. She grinned into the kiss as she found him already hard for her, for them. She smiled as Harley pouted, "Hey, what about me?"

Harry reluctantly pulled his lips from Bellatrix's and leaned over to meet an eager Harley. She smashed her lips against his as he felt Bella grip his cock, slowly stroking it. Harry reached over with his hand, twisting it to reach Bellatrix's slit, finding it wet already. He let a little of his magic flow through his fingers as he rubbed her clit with small circles earning himself a decadent moan from the older witch. She wantonly spread her legs to give him easier access and her hand came up to cup her breasts, tugging firmly on her own nipples. She still hadn't come fully down from their earlier session and she needed Harry in her, NOW!

Bellatrix pulled away from Harry's hands then grabbing him and tugging him upright. She pushed him roughly to the foot of the bed and then she slid in front of him onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him, "I need you to fuck me, love...hard."

Harry was never one to try and disappoint a beautiful woman and he wasn't going to start now. He waddled forward on his knees and grabbed one of Bellatrix's hips while guiding his head to her folds. They both groaned as the tip slipped inside of her. They stayed that way for just a moment before Harry thrust forward while Bellatrix rocked back, driving Harry's cock fully into her, his hips slamming into her ass. Bella mewled at the sensation, "That's it baby, fuck me."

Harry started rocking back and forth, his cock driving hard and deep into his lover. He smiled as Harley tugged on Bellatrix's hair, bringing her head up from the mattress. Bellatrix stared at the pussy spread open in front of her with lust-filled eyes before reaching out and grabbing Harley's hips, pulling her towards her eager mouth. Bellatrix moaned into Harley's pussy as Harry continued to drive his cock deep inside her. Bellatrix pulled back from Harley's pussy just long enough to groan, "Morgana your cock feels so damn good." Bellatrix then slid two fingers inside Harley as her mouth moved back to her clit. Her fingers moved in and out of Harley at the same pace as Harry's cock plowed into her. Bellatrix suddenly crashed over the edge as she felt Harry slip a finger into her tight little ass, the new sensation all she needed to reach her release. She rested her head against Harley's lower abdomen as she shook through her orgasm, Harley's fingers stroking through her curly hair. When she came back to herself enough, she returned to Harley's pussy with a vengeance, wanting to push the blonde over the edge before Harry found his release.

Harley's hips started rocking in time with Bella's thrusting fingers, her fingers pinching her own nipples. She tipped her head back, moaning, "That's it Bella, make me cum. Almost there baby, almost..." Harley's hands suddenly dropped from her breasts and grabbed Bellatrix's head, her fingers wrapping tightly in her hair as she pulled her face tight against her pussy, her hips rocking up and down quickly. She groaned as her orgasm crested, her body tensing and shaking through the waves of pleasure. After her body had jerked three or four times, she collapsed back against the headboard, a silly grin on her face.

Bellatrix could tell Harry was starting to get close; his thrusts were getting harder and faster. She looked back at him over her shoulder, "Fuck me like you mean it Harry, I want to feel it tomorrow."

Harry gave a small growl and suddenly his fist was wrapped in her hair, tugging her head back as he slammed his hips against her ass again and again. The slight pain from having her hair pulled mixed deliciously with the pleasure his cock was causing. She panted over and over, "That's it Harry, fuck me, make me yours. Morgana your cock is so good. Make me cum baby, please...make me cum." She was almost there, almost there, just a bit more, please let him get her there. Harry suddenly tensed up, he rammed forward, pushing her face down into the mattress as his cock suddenly started shooting load after load of cum deep inside her. The warm feeling of his cock flooding her insides was all Bellatrix needed to push her over the edge again. She screamed into the mattress as the pleasure coursed through her body, causing her to shake as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her.

Harley grinned at the two as they lay there trying to catch their breath. She poked Harry to get his attention, "I want what she got next time." She absently played with her pigtails she had put her hair up in earlier, "I've even got handles for ya."

Harry laughed as he rolled off of Bellatrix, hearing her groan as his cock slipped out of her. Bellatrix let out a long sigh as she rolled onto her back and slid up, resting her head on the crook between Harley's thigh and her body. Harry leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Bellatrix's lips and then another to Harley's before sliding off the bed, "I'm going to grab a water, anyone else want anything?"

Bellatrix didn't even open her eyes, giving a little hum and then, "Water would be nice." Harley followed with a, "Me too."

Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw the state of the living room of the suite. Clothes were strewn everywhere, but the bra hanging over the lampshade what was finally what pushed him to let out a small chuckle. He walked to the mini fridge and pulled out three waters, twisting the caps to open them before loosely putting them back on. As he got back to the bed, he handed each of his girls one. He took a couple of long swallows before setting the bottle down on the nightstand. He slipped between the two women again with a smile and kiss for each. After they had each taken a drink or two, they both settled in against Harry's side again and then Harley took the story back up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't even have a chance to cast before Bellatrix was slinging curses at them. They had moved to stand next to each other when Bellatrix had emerged, facing the enemy side-by-side. Unfortunately, they both had the same idea as the first curse flew at them; get the other out of harm's way. They turned and pushed at each other, unfortunately Harley's hand went a bit high and slammed into Harry's nose, causing him to fall on his ass while his eyes watered hard enough that he couldn't see. The mishap at least had the effect of the three curses Bellatrix had flung at them missing them both. Harley turned and started stalking towards the witch, a huge mallet appearing suddenly in her hand.

Bellatrix was cackling with glee, this might just be easier than she thought. She had heard of Harry dueling Voldemort to a draw even after being hit with a _**Crucio**_ and so she knew her power wouldn't be enough to overpower The-Boy-Who-Lived. But Muggle minds were so easy to control; his little lover would do all of the dirty work for her. Harry would never hurt someone he loved. Bellatrix silently cast an Imperious on the blonde stalking towards her. Bellatrix took a step back as the woman paused for a moment and then shook herself before continuing on towards her prey. Bellatrix looked shocked, "What? How?"

Harley gave a little point to her head, "It's insane up there. Ya gotta bring more than that to get past the crazy."

The distraction almost proved to be Bellatrix's undoing. She managed to cast a quick _**Protego**_ over her as Harley's mallet came crashing down. The shield wasn't near as strong as Bellatrix could normally cast due to her distracted state but it was enough to turn the trajectory of the mallet before it broke. Harley pouted as the mallet missed its target and slammed into the ground next to it. Bellatrix took the moment to quickly dart to the side as Harley let the mallet bounce off of the ground and then redirected it's momentum to the side, swiping at the space where Bella had just stood. Harley pouted again, "Would you just stand still so I can squash you and get back to my Harry."

Bellatrix cast four quick hexes at Harley as she flipped and cartwheeled away from them. Harry was shaking his head and wiping his watery eyes until he could finally make out the fight occurring twenty feet away. He smiled as Harley dodged the hexes Bellatrix was casting. He watched as she left her mallet on the ground during one of her cartwheels and smoothly pulled out a Muggle gun with some kind of cork in it. She landed on her feet and pointed the gun at Bellatrix right as she cast _**Crucio**_. Harry wasn't paying attention to Harley as the beam of the curse hit her otherwise he would have noticed that she just gave her body a little shake, "Oooo...tingles."

Harry was focused on the dark haired witch and was pissed that Bellatrix would use one of the Unforgivables on Harley, his Harley. He felt his magic spiraling out of control, power swirling around him. Harry flew to his feet, stalking towards the witch, his magic pressing out, enveloping the two women. Harley groaned as his magic caressed her, while Bellatrix's mouth fell open in awe and she dropped to her knees, her wand falling uselessly at her side. Harry's power flowing over her body as his righteous anger spilled forth. She looked up and begged, "Please Master, forgive me."

Bellatrix had never felt anything like Harry's magic, it moved through her and caressed her magic like no other. Her mind had never really, truly been her own and when she was introduced to the Dark Lord, his magic moved through her and brought forth the voices that had always been there, dark voices that told her that it was alright to do things, hurt things; voices she had always worked hard to keep in the back of her mind, quiet. Now those voices were pushed back again, a slight rumbling in the background of her mind. She could still hear them, whispering to her, but she was easily able to resist their demands. Her body gave a small shiver as she opened herself up even further to the call of Harry's magic, letting it dance around her core and then she felt a sliver of it slip inside of it, merging with it, helping to heal her (if only slightly). As his magic merged within her, she knew that she was his now; she would never leave this young man.

Harry scowled at her, his wand pressed against her throat, "Voldemort can't hear you now, Bellatrix."

Her body shuddered as his magic flowed over her again, "Not Voldemort, you...you're my Master. Oh Morgana I've never felt such power."

Harry looked over to Harley with a confused look. Harley was no help, giving him just a shrug back. Finally he squatted down next to Bellatrix, "What are you going on about Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix looked at him with longing in her eyes, "I don't know what your intent was when you let your magic flow like that, but it did something," she pointed to her head, "up here." She chuckled, "It's still crazy in there, but it's manageable." She sighed, "Whatever happened, all I know is that my place is with you now. Can't you feel it, how our magic dances together?"

Harley walked over with a scowl on her face and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him up, "Now hold on there sista, Harry's mine. Go find yourself some other hot, powerful wizard."

Bellatrix gracefully rose from her knees and stalked towards Harley like a cat. Harley audibly gulped as Bellatrix trailed a finger along her shoulder as she walked around the blonde until she was standing behind her. She playfully leaned forward, her teeth tugging lightly on Harley's earlobe, "I'm willing to share and I've always loved blondes."

Harry was watching the two of them with a goofy smile on his face. He absently wondered if it was because he was drunk or something else happening that he was suddenly so willing to believe Bellatrix Lestrange. He shook those thoughts from his head, "I need another drink."

Harley audibly gulped again as Bellatrix nipped at Harley's ear once more before she nodded. Bellatrix stepped back at the nod, "Excellent."

The three of them walked quickly to the nearest casino and Harry immediately moved to the blackjack tables, hoping the task of focusing on the cards would help clear his head. He sat down and dropped $1000 in front of the dealer on a $500 table, getting two $500 chips to play with. Harley quickly flagged down a waitress and ordered Harry a screwdriver, she changed it to two screwdrivers when Harry tapped on her arm and held up two fingers. She looked at Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow. Bellatrix huffed, "I don't suppose they have fire whiskey here?"

Harry let out a scary laugh before suggesting, "Get her a shot of whiskey and a screwdriver."

When Harley had finished with that, including a single shot of whiskey for herself, Harry leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek, "Thank you darling." Harley just beamed as she draped herself over his shoulder to watch him play. Bellatrix moved to his other side with her hand resting on Harry's shoulder, studying the game as Harry played.

In the ten minutes it took for their drinks to arrive, Harry had parlayed his $1000 into $5000. He watched as Bellatrix took the shot and downed it quickly. He smiled as he watched her anticipate the gout of flame that wizarding whiskey normally produced. She looked a little disappointed that she didn't get the response she was expecting. She took a sip of her drink and after a moment, decided that it was alright. She asked the waitress for one more of each. Harry smiled at the waitress and dropped a $500 chip on her tray, "Make sure these two lovely ladies have whatever they want." The waitress nodded her head with an enthusiastic smile and sped off to get Bellatrix's order.

Harry played for a few more minutes before turning to Bellatrix, "Want to try your luck?"

Bellatrix nodded happily, the four drinks she rapidly downed starting to catch up to her. She was a quick study and although she didn't have Harry's luck, she still manage to increase the size of the stack of chips in front of her.

As Bellatrix sat down, Harley gave Harry a pout, "Why'd ya never ask me if I wanted to play?"

Harry chuckled, "Did you see your luck when I first saw you?" Harley pouted at him until he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. His teeth grazed her earlobe as he whispered, "Besides, this way I get to hold you like this. Do you still want to play?"

Harley quickly shook her head, enjoying the feel of being wrapped in Harry's arms. They watched Bella play for an hour, the waitress making sure the drinks never stopped flowing for Harry and Bellatrix.

Harley was quite surprised that Bellatrix was still standing. Apparently whatever happened in the alley shook her more than anyone realized, or maybe it was just the feeling of freedom of not being under Voldemort's thumb any more. Harry tried to keep up with her with her for about three drinks, but he was no match for the more experienced woman.

They stumbled out of the casino after cashing in their chips, well Harry and Bellatrix stumbled while Harley laughed at them while being dragged along. They were heading back towards the hotel and their comped room when Harry suddenly stopped. He looked at Harley with a big smile, "I love you Harley." He then gave her a light kiss. Then he turned to Bellatrix with the same goofy smile, "I love you too Bellatrix." He again followed it with a light kiss, the smile never leaving his face.

The two women curled into his side, their arms wrapping around his waist and tangling with each other. Harry heard them both, "We love you too, Harry."

Harry got the best idea, ever. He squeezed the girls closer, "Let's get married then!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sputtered, "What?"

Bellatrix slapped his chest, "Hush, I don't remember all of this so don't interrupt."

Harry noticed the glint of a ring on Bellatrix's left hand. He looked down, "Is that…?"

Bellatrix smiled and held it up, "The Potter family ring, yes."

Harley pulled her hand out from behind him, holding it up for him to see the ring on her finger, excitedly telling him, "I got the Black family ring."

Harry looked at Bellatrix and smirked, "There goes Toujours Pur." Bellatrix chuckled with him.

Harry dropped his head, muttering under his breath, "Bloody hell, I'm married." His head suddenly shot up, "Elvis! I remember getting married with Elvis!"

The two women smiled and nodded, glad that Harry wasn't going mental on them right now. Two crazy people were enough in this relationship, thank you. He turned to Harley, "You wanted this, right?" Harley nodded excitedly. He turned to Bellatrix, "And you? You wanted this too?" Bellatrix nodded just before taking his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Harry gave a solid nod after pulling back from the kiss, as if that settled it with himself. Then he settled back against the headboard again, muttering, "Bloody hell, why can't anything in my life be normal."

Bellatrix gave him a playful scowl, "Are you about done? I'd like to hear about our wedding. I remember most of it, but I was still a little drunk."

Harry gawked at her, "A little drunk? You should have been bloody well snockered by that point."

Bellatrix shrugged, "Sobering potions are wonderful things."

Harry continued to gawk at her, "And you didn't think to give me one?"

Bellatrix leaned over and kissed him soundly, "Why? You were much too fun the way you were." She leaned her head against his shoulder, "And you didn't seem all that drunk at the time so I thought you had taken one at some point after we met."

Harry shrugged, "I can't complain. It got me you two."

Both women sighed and cuddled in tighter. Bellatrix finally tapped Harley's shoulder, "Come on, finish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley squealed and pulled Harry into a hug, "You mean it? You really want to marry me?"

Harry nodded and turned to Bellatrix who was pouting, "What about me?"

Harry frowned, his mind muddled from all of the alcohol. There was something about weddings and his titles. Suddenly he perked up, "I have two titles so I can marry you both!" Then he thought about it more, finally remembering something else, "But it would have to be a magical ceremony."

Bellatrix perked up then, leaning in and kissing his cheek, "I'm in darling."

Harry frowned again, "Now we just have to find the magical part of Vegas."

Bellatrix smiled, "Leave that to me." She slid her wand out carefully between Harry and herself and gave a quick flick as she muttered something Harry couldn't make out. All of a sudden the sky to their left started glowing, looking like a dome over a part of downtown Vegas. Bellatrix smiled and tugged on Harry's arm, "This way!"

The three lovebirds weaved down the street in magical Las Vegas, oohing and ahhing at the sights. Harley was amazed by some of the shops and she couldn't help but laugh when they passed a store selling brooms. When she found out that they actually flew on them, she had to laugh even harder at the fact that real witches actually flew on brooms.

Harry stopped in front of a little shop with flashing lights and magical hearts floating around the sign indicating this was, 'Love's Graceland' with smaller letters underneath declaring, 'Services provided by the King of Love'.

He turned to Harley, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harley nodded excitedly and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him hard. The two smiled at each other as Harley slipped her feet back down to the ground. Then he turned to Bellatrix, "Same question, are you sure you want to do this?"

Bellatrix took his hand and placed it over her heart. She tipped her head to the side and gazed at him adoringly, "I feel your magic here. Now that I've felt it, I don't know if I can live without it. So yes, yes I'm sure."

Harley stood to the side with love in her eyes, unintentionally breaking the moment with a heartfelt, "Awwww, that's so romantic."

The noise caused the two to look away from each other and Harry gave a little cough, "Alright, let's get married." He stopped suddenly, "Wait! Who do you want to be?"

Bellatrix laughed and pulled Harley into a hug when the poor girl looked confused and answered, "I want to just be Harley Quinn for my wedding."

Harry wrapped his arms around both women, "I mean which title do you want? One of you has to be Lady Potter while the other would then be Lady Black."

Harley clapped, "That sounds so sophisticated." She turned to Bellatrix, "I don't know nuthin about this stuff, which do you want to be?"

Bellatrix got a slightly devious look in her eyes before giving an evil chuckle, "I think I'd like to be Lady Potter. I've had quite enough of the Black name."

Harley pouted, "I don't know if I want to be a Black if it's that bad."

Harry pulled her into another hug, "It's not bad Harley. Bella is just bitter because she used to be a Black. But you'll be the perfect Lady Black."

Harley giggled and pulled the two into another hug. Then she grabbed their hands and pulled them into the building. Thirty minutes later and after a lovely ceremony by Elvis (yes, the actual Elvis) and the three of them were back on the street laughing together. Harley was still looking at her hand in awe, "I can't believe it just showed up there. It was like magic." Then the three burst out laughing again.

They finally stumbled into their hotel thirty minutes and a white knuckled cab ride later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix frowned, "That's it? That's all I get? Thirty minutes later and we were married?"

Harley gave a little pout, "Sorry, I was a little excited and I don't remember as much." Then Harley remembered something and she bounded out of bed, the way her naked body bounced caused a slight reaction from Harry. She ran out of the room and then came back holding a small vial with a blue tint to it, "We paid the lady running the place for this. She said we just needed to drop it into a pencil."

Harry smiled as he corrected her, "A pensieve, darling."

Bellatrix smiled as she took the offered memory. She carefully set it down before leaning over Harry and giving Harley a light kiss, "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just disappointed that I didn't remember all of our wedding."

Harley gave her cheek a quick stroke with her fingertips, "That's alright Bella, I know you didn't mean it."

Harry gave a groan as he watched his two sexy wives. Harley gave Bella a little smirk, "I think hubby over here likes it when we play."

Bellatrix gave an agreeing hum as she leaned over and kissed Harley softly again. Harley's small moan brought Bellatrix's hand up to card through Harley's hair, tugging her closer so she could deepen the kiss.

Harley broke the kiss and looked up at Harry excitedly, "I almost forgot, you won over ten million dollars when we got back."

Harry pushed himself up, causing his two wives to slip off of his chest and drop to the bed next to him, "What?"

Bellatrix chuckled, "Oh yah, I almost forgot about that."

Harry sputtered, "How can you almost forget about that?"

Bellatrix shrugged nonchalantly, "You were very good at making me forget a lot of things. I think I even forgot my name at one point last night."

Harry rolled his eyes, until Harley piped up, "She isn't lying love, she couldn't speak for five minutes at one point." Then Harry just looked smug.

Finally he brought the topic back, "How did I win ten million dollars?"

Bellatrix picked up the story here, "Well, we stumbled into the casino laughing. And as we walked by the MegaBucks slot machine you chuckled and decided to get rid of your last dollar coins. When the reels stopped spinning you had won the progressive jackpot. It was a little annoying because they made you stay down there while they made out the big cardboard check and then we had to take pictures of it. We just wanted to get you up here and get you naked. We had a marriage to consummate."

Harry chuckled as he kissed Bellatrix, "I'm sorry you had to wait so long to consummate our marriage. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Bellatrix brought her finger up to her pursed lips, "Hmmm, I suppose you could give us an encore."

Harry's stomach picked that moment to growl, loudly. Bellatrix gave a pout before sighing, "I guess we have to keep our husband fed. He's going to need the energy to keep us satisfied during our honeymoon."

Harry playfully pinched Bellatrix's side, "Hush woman and make me some food." Harry held his hands up in surrender when she glared at him, "Kidding Bella darling. How about I go order us something?" Then he remembered something again, "Shit, we aren't in the same hotel I was staying at before. I need to get a hold of Remus and let him know I'm okay too."

Bellatrix got quiet, a small pout forming on her face. Harry stopped and took her hand, "What is it Bella?"

Bella gave a small sigh, "How are your friends going to react when they find out you are married to me? To THE Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Harry leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips, "I don't know, but we'll deal with it together. All three of us."

Harley hopped over next to her, wrapping the brunette in her arms, "Don't worry, Mrs. P..," she reached behind her back and pulled out her mallet and lay it across their laps, "we'll make them see reason."

Harry shook his head at her, "Where do you even keep that thing?"

Harley smirked, blowing him a kiss, "A girl's gotta have her secrets."

Harry chuckled at her smug look before giving both of them a stern look and pointing his finger at them, "No killing my friends." He glared and jabbed his fingers at each of them in turn, waiting to get a nod of agreement from them.

As Harry left the bedroom to go call Remus and order food, Harley leaned her head on Bellatrix's shoulder with a small smile, whispering, "Did you notice he didn't say we couldn't hurt them?"

Bellatrix nodded with her own smile, "I did." She reached up and softly stroked blonde hair, "Do you think it was intentional?"

Harley grinned as she leaned into the hand, "Yup!" popping the 'p'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry chuckled to himself and shook his head in wonder, how did these things happen to him. At least this time his luck seemed to be all positive. How did he manage to land those two gorgeous women as his wives? He found his pants, how they got behind the couch he hadn't the faintest clue, and gave a sigh of relief, the communication mirror was still there. He pulled it out and had to slip back into the bedroom to grab his wand. He smiled as he found Harley curled against Bellatrix's side, Bella slowly stroking Harley's hair. At Bellatrix's arched eyebrow, Harry grabbed his wand off of the nightstand and held it up, earning a small smirk from Bella.

Harry enlarged the mirror while he searched for the phone. His stomach growled again so he decided food first, Moony after. He dialed the number for Room Service and started to place his order, "Yes, I'd like enough tea, coffee, juice and a variety of breakfast foods for three please." The voice he was talking to turned dismissive as he was reminded that the Room Service menu noted breakfast wasn't served after 11:00 am. Having seen enough Muggle T.V., he knew a hotel like this would have a concierge for their guests, particularly if he was given the room for free, or at least he hoped.

Harry dialed the concierge, who answered in a bored tone. Harry greeted him, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm in, well I think my wife told me it was called the 'High Roller Suite'."

The attitude of the concierge changed almost immediately, "Yes Sir, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?"

Harry explained his issue with not being able to get breakfast from Room Service and asked if he could find his something for them, preferably a mix of British and American foods, that he would be grateful. He finished with, "If you can swing this in under an hour, there's a big tip in it for you." The man quickly informed him that he would do his best before hanging up.

Harry looked at the mirror in his hand and sighed. Then he shook his head before sitting down, this wasn't going to do it itself. He tapped the mirror with his wand and called out "Moony."

Harry smirked as a bedraggled looking werewolf answered, "Harry, pup, why are you calling so early?"

Harry laughed as the werewolf rubbed his hands over his face, "It's after 4 p.m. Moony, I'd say it's a little late."

Harry hid his surprise as a hand snaked into view, crossing across Moony's chest. Harry couldn't hide his smirk as Tonks's head popped into the picture, "Wotcher Harry. Where you at and why didn't you come back to the room last night?"

Harry gave a sheepish look, "Well, I might have won a little bit of money and been comped a room. Why don't you come on over and I'll order you some food and we can talk."

The two on the other side of the mirror looked at each other, communicating something without words before Remus turned back to the mirror, "Sounds good pup. We'll be over in a little bit, and we've got something to tell you."

Harry chuckled, "Can't be any more surprising than what I've got to tell you."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "Somehow I doubt that pup."

Harry grinned at the werewolf before signing off, "Just get your mangy ass over here Moony." Harry shut down the connection before the werewolf could respond.

Harry quickly called down to the concierge to see if he could change to order to food for five, which the man was quick to assure him was quite possible. After getting through his calls, Harry noticed that he reeked of sex, well to be honest, the entire suite reeked of it. He walked into the bedroom with a smug smile on his face, Bellatrix noticed, "What has you looking like the cat that ate the canary, love?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at her, "Nothing my dear Bella, just thinking about how my life's changed overnight." At her look, he quickly moved over to kiss her, "It's all good changes, trust me."

Bellatrix sighed into the kiss, "With my life."

Harley gave a little pout and a shove to Harry's shoulder when the kiss lingered. Harry gave a laugh as his lips slipped off of Bella's before moving over to catch Harley's in a kiss. When it broke a moment later, he pushed a strand of hair that had come out of her ponytails back behind her ear, "Better?" Harley's teeth came out to pull on her lower lip as she nodded.

Harry gave a groan as he straightened back up, "We have guests coming soon so I'm going to jump through the shower." The two women pouted at him, but then wasted no time scurrying into the bathroom as soon as they heard the shower running.

Harry's face was tipped up into the water, letting the warmth seep through him and relaxing him. He startled just a bit when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, but relaxed back into the embrace when Harley whispered, "Easy love, it's just us."

Harry let out a little moan as hands started working the muscles in his back as they washed him. He felt a pair of soapy hands reach around his body to slowly stroke him. Harry summoned up all of the will power he had and turned around, "As much as I'd love to continue this, we have guests and food coming."

Harley's hands moved up to his chest, washing it as she pouted up at him. Then she got a devious look in her eyes as her hands dropped down again, giving him two quick strokes, "Fine, but you owe me what you did to Bella this morning after they leave."

Harry smiled and quickly kissed her, "I can do that." Then he groaned again as he felt another body pressing against his back, hands once again reaching around him to slowly stroke his cock. His hands reached down and grabbed thin wrists, "Bella!"

Bellatrix kissed the back of his shoulder, "Sorry love, it's just so hard to resist." She chuckled, "And I do mean hard."

Harry chuckled as he disentangled himself from his wives, "I'm going to head out now or we'll never get out of this shower." Both women gave him playful pouts before turning to wash each other's bodies. Harry gave a wistful look at the two women before drying himself off and moving out of the bathroom to get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry answered the door to a very apologetic waiter, "I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, there was a new staff member manning the phones when you called and they didn't realize what suite you were calling from. Johan has taken the liberty of ensuring that we be at your service for whatever you may need."

Harry sighed, "That's fine, just make sure whoever answered the phone doesn't get into too much trouble."

The man nodded as he went about removing covers from trays. When he was finished, he returned to the door, "If that will be all?"

Harry looked confused, "Don't I have to sign something for the bill?"

The man looked at his shoes, "Johan has made sure that you were not charged because of the misunderstanding."

Harry's look softened, "How much would this have run me if I was paying for it?"

The waiter gave a half-hearted shrug as he looked over the large cart, "Probably a few hundred dollars, give or take. I don't think some of these things are actually on our menu, so I can't be sure."

Harry gave a chuckle at that, he'd have to make sure to give Johan a generous tip. He dug in his pocket as he walked over to the man to see him out. He handed him $300, "Well then, as I don't have to pay for the meal why don't you take the money as a tip instead." He looked into the man's eyes, "Make sure this gets split evenly with the cook staff that made this lovely meal." The man just nodded when Harry added, "I mean it, I will be checking." Harry then smiled again as he shut the door behind the stunned waiter.

He had just turned around and called to the girls when there was another knock on the door. Harry opened the door with a smile, "Moony, Tonks, come on in."

Tonks looked a little awkward as they just stood there, without moving, "Ummm, it's Lupin now." She held up her left hand, showing Harry the ring.

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. What were the odds! Harley picked that moment to come out of the bedroom, "What's so funny Harry dear?"

Remus looked so proud of the pup until he saw the glint coming off of the woman's left hand. He quickly looked down at Harry's hand and he frowned before moving into the suite, "I think we need an explanation Harry."

Harry gave his own frown back but fought down his anger as he felt Harley's body press against his from behind, "We can talk while we eat." He shut the door behind his two friends as they walked into the room. Harley took his hand in hers as they walked towards the cart of food.

Tonks turned to Harry with a confused look, her Auror training in observation having kicked in, "Harry, why are there five glasses of juice here?"

Bellatrix, having been distracted the entire time trying to find her shirt, picked that moment to come out of the bedroom, "Harry dear, have you…" and then she was dodging to the side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Tonks recognized that voice almost immediately. Years of training meant they had their wands out quickly and were firing curses at the witch before she had even fully gotten out of the bedroom.

Harry and the Harley were suddenly between them and the crouching Bellatrix Black. Harry's wand was pointing towards them, while Harley was holding a huge mallet, slowly rocking it and letting it slap against her palm. Everyone in the room could feel the magic flowing protectively around Harry. Harry whispered out of the side of his mouth to Harley, "Seriously, where do you keep that thing?" Harley just rolled her eyes at him.

Remus and Nym looked at each other with confusion. Remus whispering, "Imperius?"

Harry was tired of this already and quickly cast two body binding spells, surprising the two with how Harry's spells shattered through their shields. He walked up to them, looking hard into their faces, "You will behave or I don't know if I'll be able to stop Harley from protecting us." He reached out and took both of their wands. He looked between them, "You will listen to what we have to say and then you can decide what you want to do, understood?"

The two chaperone's nodded their head and Harry removed the binding spell. He waved at the table, "Let's eat while we talk, I'm starving."

Harry smiled as he found Bella's shirt and handed it to her then the five of them quickly filled up their plates and moved to the table, Remus and Nym sitting warily across from Bellatrix. Harry waited for his tea to steep before giving a light cough to get their attention, "You weren't the only two to get married last night."

Before Harry could continue, Remus stuttered out, "Harry, how could you be so irresponsible?" Harry looked pointedly at Moony's left hand and raised his eyebrow in challenge to the wolf. Remus's scowl deepened, "Nym and I at least knew each other before we got married. Hell, we've been flirting around our attraction for each other for months."

Harry just shook his head, "I know Moony, but sometimes with magic you just know." He looked at Harley, "Something happened last night and my magic touched her core and I just knew."

This time it was Tonks that stuttered out a response, "But she isn't magical."

Harry shrugged, "Remus and Nym Lupin, may I introduce you to Harleen Black nee Quinzell."

Tonks started muttering under her breath, "Harleen Quinzell, where have I heard that name before? Harleen Quinzell, Harleen, Harley…Oh fuck! You married Harley Quinn."

Harley looked a bit surprised, "You know me?"

Tonks waved her off, "That might explain Bellatrix being here. Harry, you married one of the bad guys. Harley Quinn is a villain in the Muggle world."

Harley looked at Harry, "How does she know who I am? I thought you guys lived in your own secret world?"

Remus looked scandalized, "You told her?"

Harry just looked pissed, "Of course I told my wife about us. But I didn't have to explain much, she already knew about people who did magic. Maybe not our magic, but still it was magic." He turned to Tonks, "Why don't you explain to us how you know who Harley is."

Tonks looked hard at the woman with multi-colored hair across from her, "Well, the aurors..," Harry whispered in Harley's ear, "Magical police," as Tonks explained, "keep tabs on things happening in the Muggle world. The emergence of Superheroes and Supervillains has the Ministry a little worried as they could pose a significant risk to our world."

Harry nodded, that made sense. He wrapped his fingers between Harley's and gave a squeeze, "Your information is a little outdated, Nym. Harley is one of the good guys now; has been for a while now."

Tonks frowned, "How can you be sure?"

Harry shrugged, "I met a couple of the good guys and they had no problems with Harley." Tonks looked slightly mollified with that answer. Harry then reached over and linked hands with his other wife, "I'd also like to introduce my other wife, Bellatrix Potter nee Black." The four of them looked over as Remus's eyes rolled back and he hit the floor, out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus's eyes fluttered open to find a concerned Nym pressing a cold washcloth to his forehead. He gave her a weak smile, "I had the weirdest dream; Harry was married to your crazy aunt Bellatrix."

Nym gave a rueful shake of her head and then Harry's face popped over her shoulder with a smirk on his face, "Moony, you okay? If I didn't know you better I'd say that you were afraid of my new wife."

Moony sat up suddenly, looking frantically around the room until his eyes landed on the smug looking Bellatrix, "It wasn't a dream?" He took in Harry's laugh and shaking head and then dropped his head in his hand, "Pup, how do you always get yourself in situations like this?" He chuckled when Harry gave an exaggerated shrug. Remus looked between the boy and two women, "And because of the way you introduced them, I'm assuming an annulment isn't on the table." Given the three glares that were sent his way he was glad he made it as a statement rather than a question.

Remus climbed back up on his chair, murmuring his 'thanks' to his wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked between Harry and his wives before giving out a resigned sigh, "Well, I suppose Dumbledore will be our biggest hurdle when we get back."

Harry gave his head a small shake, "Given how he's treated me, Dumbledore can go to hell if he has problems with this." He motioned quickly between himself and his wives. He continued, "Bellatrix can always point me towards some excellent tutors; hell, you, Tonks and my wife would make a great tutors for DADA Moony. I wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts if he causes any problems. No, the biggest issue will be introducing Neville to my new wife."

Bella tipped her head back, looking at the ceiling as her mouth worked over the name much like Tonks had done with Harley's, "Neville…Neville…hmmmm…Neville.." Her head suddenly came down, eyes wide open as she looked at Harry, "Neville Longbottom? Frank and Alice's boy?"

Harry nodded, "He's a good friend of mine. I don't know how he's going to take me being married to the woman who put his parents in St. Mungo's."

Bellatrix took his hand, giving him an almost pleading look, "I didn't do it. I've done a lot of bad things, Crucio'd my share of people but I never held it that long. I tried to get Barty to stop, but he made me look sane even on my worst days."

Harry moved over and pulled Bellatrix into a hug, slowly stroking his fingers through her hair. After a few moments, he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get through everything together. We're a package deal now, you, me and the crazy one over there."

Harley's exclamation of offense brought a smile to Bellatrix's face. She tipped her head back and pursed her lips, inviting Harry down into a kiss. She suddenly found herself with an armful of blonde who pulled her lips away from Harry's and proceeded to kiss her instead.

Harry and Remus just looked on with wide eyes. Remus gulped, muttering, "You lucky bastard, Harry," earning him a slap to the chest by his unamused wife.

After Harry wrangled his two wives into their own seats he sat back down and studied Remus. Finally he motioned to his two wives, "Suddenly you seem to be handling this better than before, why?"

Remus leaned back in his chair, his arm reaching out and sliding behind Nym. He looked between the three of them, "First, I was taken by surprise, so you can't really fault me with reacting the way I did to Bellatrix." He was rewarded by the contrite look that flitted across Harry's face. He held up a hand to put a quick halt to Harry's apology as he continued, "And second, I trust you Harry and if you think this is what's best for you, then I'll support it 100%."

Harry smiled at Remus before looking at Nym with a raised eyebrow. She smirked, "Don't look at me, I'm just married to the idiot." At Harry's continued stare, she gave an annoyed huff, "Fine. I know you Harry, I know that you don't have an evil bone in your body so if magic accepted this," she motioned to the three of them, "then I have to trust that magic is doing what is right by you."

Harry nodded at her before his hand absently traced over his famous scar. He gave a little sigh, "You should be glad that Harley and I are together." At the quizzical look from his two chaperones he explained, "Harley took me to a magic show, by a real magic user." He held up his hand to forestall any questions, "She did magic, but it wasn't like ours. She took a look at my magic because it felt odd to her and found my core was blocked and," here he paused, thinking of how to tell them, "something dark." He took in their concerned expressions before continuing, "So she brought in another magic user with yet another type of magic, who was able to remove the blocks and the piece of Voldemort's soul that had attached to my scar."

While Remus showed the expected amount of concern, making sure he was alright and moving over to check his scar, Nym looked like she was in shock with her mouth hanging open slightly and having gone pale, very pale. When everyone finally noticed, Remus moved swiftly back to her side, kneeling next to her and taking one of her shaking hands in his and giving it a light squeeze, "Nym love, what's wrong?"

Nym looked at her husband with wide eyes before looking at Harry, "Harry was a horcrux."

Remus looked down, his eyes visibly moving left and right as he searched his memory for the term while Bella took a shocked intake of breath. Moony's eyes suddenly widened and his head shot up, locking eyes with Nym, "No!?"

Harley had reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze during all of this. Harry finally turned to Bella, "Can someone please explain to the two clueless people, please?"

Bella gave him a rueful smile as she took his hand, "Sorry baby, it just shocked me but it makes sense. It's one of the only explanations on how he was able to come back. I just wonder why nobody has thought of it before, why I didn't think of it when Harley was telling us about it earlier." Harry gave her hand a squeeze and Bella shook her head to focus herself, "Sorry. A horcrux is a piece of one's soul that has been ripped from their body and then stored in something, usually an inanimate object. The only way the soul can be split like this is by doing a very evil act with no remorse."

Harry sighed, "Can this piece of soul interact with things outside of the object it is being stored in?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment, "Possibly, but I would think they would have to be in close contact with someone for a significant amount of time to be able to interact with them."

Harry's head dropped until his chin was resting against his chest, "How long? Weeks? Months? Years?"

Bellatrix gave a small shrug as Harry turned to look at her, his chin still resting on his chest, "I'm not sure love; probably months to years."

Harry almost seemed to shake himself of the mood that had settled over him before he looked at everyone in the room, "Then he has made at least two and since that isn't a magically powerful number we have to assume that he made more."

The three magicals looked at him in shock until Moony finally asked, "How do you know that?"

Harry explained about what happened his second year and his encounter with the basilisk, the diary and Tom Riddle's shade. Moony had already known about the basilisk but Harry had tried to spare Ginny embarrassment and the only person he had told about the diary and Tom's shade had been Dumbledore.

Bellatrix looked at him with wide eyes, "You killed a sixty foot basilisk in your second year?"

Harry nodded before holding out his arm, "Got lucky that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was there. The damn thing bit me when I stabbed it through the brain and let me tell you, basilisk venom hurts."

Bellatrix was suddenly in his lap, her hands moving quickly all over his body as tears slipped down her cheeks. Harry finally grabbed her hands to stop them, dropping his head down to catch her eyes. When she was finally looking at him he gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Bella, I promise."

She whispered, "But what if the venom wasn't completely neutralized? What if it causes other issues? I can't lose you Harry."

Harry pulled her down into a soft kiss, "I promise you I'm alright. Madame Pomfrey gave me a clean bill of health when I left the infirmary." He reached over and squeezed Harley's hand to reassure her that he was, indeed, alright.

Bella scoffed, "Like I'd trust that woman, she's under Dumbledore's thumb. I'm taking you to the best healers out there to make sure."

Harry looked up as Nym stifled a scoff, "What is it Nym?"

Nym looked between Bellatrix and Harry, "Nothing." Harry's hard glare made her reconsider her response and she continued, "She doesn't trust Dumbledore and everyone knows that he's the leader of the light." She looked down before quietly adding, "So how can we be sure we can trust her."

Bellatrix snapped at her, "I'm not on your side or their side," she let the next word come out as a sneer, "niece. The only thing I care about is sitting right her. I'm on Harry and Harley's side and Morgana help anyone that tries to hurt either of them." She looked hard at the two sitting across from them, "What do you really know about your 'leader of the light'? Did you know that Grindewalt and he were lovers? Did you know that they had the same ideals but disagreed with how to go about seeing them through? Grindewalt thought the only way was by force while Dumbledore thought they could do it through politics and a few select sacrifices. In the end, Grindewalt was one of those select sacrifices that Dumbledore had to make and look where it's gotten him; Headmaster of Hogwards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamut and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW along with being the 'leader of the light'."

Nym scoffed again, "And how exactly do you know all of this?"

Bellatrix smirked at her, "From Grindewalt himself." Bella continued when she saw the look of disbelief on both faces across from her, "Grindewalt wasn't killed like the reports say. Dumbledore's feelings for him were too deep so he convinced the ICW to keep him in a secret facility, under the auspices that his knowledge could be beneficial to protecting the wizarding community. It took the Dark Lord many years to finally bribe, crucio and imperious the right people to get someone into his cell."

Remus was shaking his head in disbelief, "Why?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "A number of reasons. He wanted to know Dumbledore's weaknesses, where Grindewalt's remaining bases of support were, the details of his plan so he could find out where he went wrong so he would avoid those same mistakes, if he would give the Dark Lord his loyalty if he freed him and any number of other things. Veritaserum was used to obtain the information." She just shrugged as she finished.

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "No, I mean why would Dumbledore do all of that?"

Bellatrix shrugged as she felt Harry's arms wrap tighter around her, "You'd have to ask the old goat because I don't have a clue."

Harry mumbled from his embrace of Bella, "Well I can say with some certainty that he is withholding information from the Order, or at least most of the order." Harry could almost laugh at the two across from him at the number of times the same look of shock/disbelief flashed across their faces that afternoon, "He knew about the diary and Riddle's shade. I told him right after it happened; so either he isn't as knowledgeable as everyone makes him out to be or he is withholding the information that Riddle made at least one horcux."

Harley had been sitting quietly through the entire discussion, occasionally giving either Harry or Bella's hand or arm a reassuring squeeze. Something finally occurred to her, "Who decided to place Harry with his aunt and uncle?"

Remus answered, "Dumbledore, why?"

Harley got up and started pacing, her hammer appearing in her hands and slowly swung up and down, smacking against her palm as she paced and worked through something in her head as she spoke, "Why did he place him there instead of with someone who knew about magic?"

Remus answered with a questioning voice, wondering where this was leading, "Because he felt it would be safer out of the magical world where Death Eaters would have a harder time finding him."

Harley's face scrunched in concentration as she continued to pace, "Why didn't he have someone tell Harry about magic before he went to Hogwarts? Why didn't he know about the abuse? After Harry got to Hogwarts, someone must have noticed the scars so why was he sent back there?"

Three voices spoke simultaneously. Nym and Remus shared a shocked look before questioning, "Abuse?" Harry on the other hand quietly muttered, "He did know, I told him."

Bella leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And that's why I don't trust what Madame Pomfrey said. Any healer worth their salt would have done something as soon as they saw those scars." Harry just nodded against her head.

Remus looked at Harry with _that_ look and Harry erupted, "I don't need your bloody pity Moony. I don't have to go back there now but Harley brings up some good questions, why? The only thing he mentioned to me is something about wards and family protecting me." He gave Bella a light push until she slipped off of his lap so he could stand and roughly pull up his shirt, turning his back to his chaperones, "Does this look like they protected me?"

Harley and Bella were suddenly there, wrapping him in their arms and whispering soothing noises in his ear while glaring at the two people sitting across the table. Remus finally broke the tense silence, "You're right, you'll never have to go back. I'll make sure of that."

Bella growled, "You'll have to get in line."

Harry gave a sigh, "I'm supposed to be on vacation…well I guess it's a honeymoon now. So let's just drop this for now and we can worry about all the backstabbing and political ramifications later. I just want to spend some time with my lovely wives and maybe see a little more of this country than just Las Vegas."

The two women purred as his hands slid down to give their asses a squeeze, quickly agreeing with him. Nym looked over at Remus and raised her eyebrow. The werewolf gave a little chuckle, "We need to have a honeymoon too, dear."

Nym muttered, "Damn right we do."

Harry gave his two wives soft kisses before sitting back down and pulling Harley into his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other reached over, linking his fingers with Bella's. He peeked around Harley's shoulder at Bellatrix, "First thing we need to do is go shopping. Bella is going to need both Muggle and magical clothes as I don't think she was planning on staying long." He gave a small chuckle as he finished. He gave a little squeeze with his arm, "How about you Harley, do you need anything?"

The blonde squirmed in his lap, "I didn't pack much baby, so I could use a few things."

Harry stretched up and nipped on her ear, whispering, "If you keep that up we'll never get out of this hotel." Harley just gave a knowing smile as she wiggled again, earning her a soft groan in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know there's going to be a question on this, so I'll explain the difference between Harry's magic in the confrontation with Bella and the confrontation in this chapter. In the previous chapter, Harry's magic only flared out with no direction or directive (it would have registered as a high concentration of magical energy but no spell being cast); here he actually gives the magic a directive and thus a spell of high magical energy would have been registered. Thus the difference in response.

There was a review that commented on Zatanna's and Constatine's response or lack thereof. First, they were only designed to be bit players, only serving one purpose in the story, to unbind Harry and remove the soul fragment. Beyond that, Constatine is arrogant and as outlined here has nothing to do with, nor wants anything to do with the 'stick wavers' so why would he care anything about Harry after the fact. Zatanna knows Harley, as evidenced by her reaction to her when they first meet. She wasn't threatened or worried when they met. Why would she be worried about Harry going off with another 'Super'? Zatanna would have to trust Harley in battle if they ever worked together, why wouldn't she trust her with this?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Harry Potter or the DC Universe and I make nothing by playing in their sandbox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five of them finished breakfast, each group lost in their own thoughts. Nym and Remus couldn't help but notice that the three people across from them seemed to need almost constant reassurance that the others were still there; reaching out to squeeze a hand or send a soft caress along an arm or leg, even the occasional kiss to the back of a hand.

When everyone was finally finished, Harry stood up and gave each of his wives a kiss on the cheek before speaking, "Alright everyone, shopping on me."

Remus looked embarassed, never being one to accept charity from anyone (not even James or Sirius). Harry just chuckled at him, "Don't worry Moony, it's not really my money." He gave a small shrug, "Well, I guess technically it is my money now, but whatever. Apparently I won somewhere close to 12 million dollars all told last night, so just think of it as helping me spend the obnoxious amount of money the casinos were nice enough to give us."

Remus smiled and gave a thankful nod. Helping to celebrate a winning streak was something he could do. He gave Nym's hand a squeeze, "Shall we help our charge spend his winnings?"

Nym's face was alit with a smile, "I think it would be the responsible thing for us to do as his chaperones."

Bella and Harley gave her unamused looks at that, to which Nym quickly ammended, "His former chaperones that is. I think his wives are quite capable of keeping our young friend out of trouble."

They made their way down to the casino office, where Harry filled out the paperwork for his slots winnings and received his check. He was a little disappointed when his check was only for 6 million or so (Harley explained the difference between a lump sum payout and an annuity). On the bright side, a simple confundus charm on the paperwork meant that any tax information (and personal information on himself) would be lost before it made it to the muggle government in the UK.

After getting the check, they quickly ducked into an alley where Nym turned an old coffee cup into a portkey to the Gringotts's appartation point. Harry made sure to warn Harley before everyone grabbed hold and then they suddenly appeared in Gringotts. It cost Harry a few galleons more than he would have liked, but he finally got a new vault for him and his wives that was tied to both the US and the UK. The goblins also provided them with the equivalent to muggle debit cards that could be used in both muggle and magical businesses. Both women gave him a kiss on the cheek as he handed them their cards, leaving a beaming smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as the lights went out in the consignment store Nym had dragged them into, of course his good luck couldn't hold out. Luckily it was apparently a high end consignment store as they could afford half way decent emergency lighting. He could almost hear Moody's voice in his head yelling 'constant vigilance!' as his eyes quickly scanned back and forth around the room. He noted that Bella's wand was already out as she stood next to him, scanning the room as well and he couldn't help but smirk as he heard a repetitive thump from his left, where he could imagine Harley's mallet lifting and falling against her open palm. He heard his two former chaperones shift into positions behind the three of them.

He finally saw a group of shadows across the room fanning out among the racks of clothes. He heard the sudden intake of breath from his left when a voice carried across the store, "Harley, Harley, Harley. How could you leave me with the Bat? I thought you loved me."

Harry's hand reached over and squeezed her forearm, letting her know that he was there for her and to keep her from moving off and doing something foolish. He felt Harley shift until she was holding her mallet in her left hand and her hand slid up to link her fingers with his while a flick of his wrist brought his wand out into his hand.

They watched as a man with green hair strolled leisurely through the store as the others stayed back, hidden in the shadows while they moved to surround the five of them. The man, this Joker Harry assumed, finally stopped about 7 meters from them in the same aisle they were standing in. His smile turned into a frown as he took in the linked hands. He finally looked at Harley, "Isn't he a little young, my dear?" Then he looked down at the floor muttering to himself, "No matter, I can still eliminate him and then she'll come back to me."

Harry noticed an almost imperceptible flick of the Joker's wrist and then a noise came from one of the shadows accompanied by a bright light that was approaching them really fast. Harry's seeker quick reflexes saved them as the rocket exploded against the shield that Harry had thrown up, pouring as much magic as he could into it. That's not to say they came out of it unscathed; the force of the explosion had dispersed some around the shield but some of the force of the blast seemed to flow around the shield and caused Remus and Nym to be thrown into the wall, knocking them unconscious. Bella, who had been standing a little further away from Harry's side, was down on one knee shaking her head, a small trickle of blood coming from her right ear.

The Joker collapsed the umbrella he had expanded in front of him with a smile on his face, a smile that quickly turned to a frown as he saw Harry and Harley still upright (and the black haired woman down but not out of the fight). He saw the glimmer of the magic shield fade as it dropped from in front of the group and he smiled to himself, if they like magic then he'd show them a magic trick. The Joker pulled a deck of cards, holding them up in front of him, "Pick a card, any card."

Harley whispered towards Harry without taking her eyes off of the man slowly stalking towards them, "Be carefully baby, those aren't just regular cards."

The Joker suddenly started flicking cards at Harry, who quickly threw up another shield. Luckily for him, habits die hard and he was moving slightly to the side even though his shield was up, just in case a spell was strong enough to break through. The cards sliced through the shield without breaking it, with one drawing a thin line of blood across Harry's bicep when he didn't move quickly enough out of its way.

A sharp intake of breath next to him caused him to look away from the crazy man in front of him. He growled when he took in the sight of his Harley with a card embedded in her shoulder, her arm dropping uselessly to her side, her trusty mallet slipping out of her loose grip. The sight of both of his wives injured caused Harry's magic to flare, enveloping him in a reddish light. He stalked forward, towards the green haired menace, when he caught movement from the shadows to his sides. He pushed his magic out _forcefully_ and was rewarded by a number of loud thuds as bodies hit the walls. When he was still five feet from the master criminal, he suddenly threw out his hand, silently (and wandlessly) casting _**Incarcerous**_. The Joker suddenly found himself bound and suspended from the ceiling in thick black ropes.

Harry checked for any more threats and finding no one else left standing, he quickly moved back to Harley, helping her down to the floor, "I'm so sorry baby, I thought the shield would be enough to stop anything he could throw at us."

Harley bit her lip; she wasn't about to tell Harry that the only reason she got hit is because she paused when he let out his hiss of pain. Instead, she released her lip and turned her expression into a soft smile, "It's alright love, I should have been paying better attention. Don't worry, I'll be just peachy in a day or two."

Harry frowned, "Why do I have to be pants at healing spells. I should be able to heal you now."

Remus and Nym stumbled over and sat down next to the two of them. Harry barley looked up, but did ask, "Have you two seen Bella? She was still kneeling next to us when I went after the Joker."

Remus flopped down onto his back, letting out a groan before answering, "She's going around and checking to make sure all of the others are truly down."

Harry absently nodded as he tried to figure out the best way to take the card out of Harley's shoulder. Nym suddenly pushed him to the side, grumbling, "Let me handle this. Can't even heal a simple cut." Harry watched as she gripped the card and pulled it out. As the blood starting pouring out, Nym muttered a quick spell under her breath and the flow slowed to almost a stop. She then cast a second spell and Harry and Harley watched as the cut stitched itself back together until there was just smooth, flawless skin again.

Harry ran his fingers lightly over the place the card used to be, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Nym scrutinized her work, double checking it had healed properly, "All aurors have to learn basic healing spells. Trust me, when Moody tests you to make sure you know them, he actually injures people so you have the added stress of someone you know actually being hurt."

Harry chuckled but the sudden popping sound of several apparations into the store. Harry was suddenly on his feet, wand drawn. Five aurors dressed in MACUSA robes slowly advanced on them, their wands pointed down but held at the ready. The one in front finally spoke, "A very large magical disturbance was registered at this location." He looked at the Joker, still tied up and suspended from the ceiling, then back at Harry, "I take it this is your doing?"

Harry let his wand drop to his side, keeping it in the same lowered but ready state as the aurors. He nodded at them, "We were attacked and I had a little bout of accidental magic."

The man looked him up and down and scoffed, "You're what, sixteen? You shouldn't be even close to still having bouts of accidental magic."

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Well, you see, my core was bound until yesterday. I'm still having a hard time adjusting to my new magical strength."

The man scoffed again as he looked back at the other aurors with his eyebrow raised. He turned back to Harry, "Again, you're what, sixteen? All of your blocks should have been removed by the time you started school at age eleven. So why don't you tell me what really happened."

Harry frowned, "I don't know how or why, but my core was bound until yesterday. You can ask my wife here, she witnessed the ritual to unbind it. And before you ask, someone by the name of John Constatine did the ritual. No he isn't one of us, a 'stick waver' as he called us. He's something different."

His rant petered out as the lead auror held up his hand, "If Constatine was involved, then I believe you." At Harry's look of disbelief the auror gave a chuckle, "People don't bring up Constatine's name in casual conversation." Harry nodded, having an understanding of how that could be.

The head auror turned and nodded his head at the others and they headed off to round up and stupefy the villain and his gang. He then turned to Harry, "Right then, I'll just need a little bit of information from you and we'll get this sorted as quickly as possible. Name?"

Harry gave a small sigh, "Harry Potter."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips when the man muttered, "Fuck," under his breath. He gave Harry a sheepish smile, "Given the fact that we didn't know you were in the country, I take it you don't want anyone knowing where you are?"

Harry nodded, "There were some things happening and I just needed to get away for a little bit, clear my head you know."

The auror nodded, "I can understand that, given everything we've heard about Voldemort and your fight against him. I can give you twenty four hours until I have to file this report. Unfortunately I can't keep your name out of it." The man paused and gave a small sigh, "I hate to even bring it up, but officially I'd like to recommend that you leave the country for the time being, given we don't want to draw the war to our shores. Unofficially I think the stance stinks."

Harry gave the man a short nod, "I understand Auror; both sentiments. I've got to get my new wife a passport and such, but with the Goblins' help we should be out of your hair within the time limit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the Goblins were working through the paperwork for Harry and his wives, they found out that Harry, as Lord Black, owned a private island in the Caribbean that was unplottable and had some of the strongest wards available, including anti-muggle and the fidelius charm. Luckily the current account manager for the Black account was always the secret keeper so the island would never be lost if a Lord Black died without sharing the secret with his heir. The group decided that a honeymoon on a tropical island would be in their immediate future.

Harry was lounging on a towel on the beach while his two wives swam leisurely in the calm waters of the sheltered cove they were spending the day in. Harry didn't notice as Bella dropped onto her knees next to him until she shook her head and droplets of water sprayed over his tanning skin. Bella pouted when it barely got a reaction from her husband, "Okay Harry, what's on your mind love."

Harry shrugged, "Just trying to figure out how we can safely get you back into Britain without having to go back to Azkaban."

Bella sighed, caught between wanting to keep Harry safe and never going back to England and going back to finish this knowing that Voldemort would never leave Harry be and would try to find him no matter what. She leaned down and kissed him, "If they could only see inside my head."

Harry suddenly sat up and kissed her hard, earning a jealous squawk from Harley as she came bounding up. Harry held Bellas arms and looked at her with a smile, "You're bloody brilliant love. I'll be back as soon as I can." She could only look on in confusion as Harry ran away, picking up Harley and spinning her around while kissing her before heading towards the house.

After changing into his robes, Harry grabbed his Black Lord ring and activated its portkey. Harry thought it was brilliant how the Lords rings would act as two-way portkeys between any of their residences and the last place they used the portkey from. Harry was suddenly in the portkey room of the American Gingotts in Las Vegas. With a smile, Harry walked up to the nearest teller and asked to see his Americas account manager. After a few moments, Harry was directed through the hallways and was soon seated in front of Bloodfist. Harry was explaining what he needed and when he finished, Bloodfist nodded and a Gringotts owl was brought to him along with the quill and parchment he had requested.

Harry quickly wrote the letter he hoped would begin the process of allowing his Bella back into England without the threat of Azkaban hanging over her head.

_Director Bones,_

_There have been a few sudden changes in my life, including finding out that I feature prominently in a prophecy that I was only recently made aware of. Not knowing who I could trust and at the direction of my now deceased Godfather, I disappeared from England without a trace. Unfortunately I can't go into more in this letter but would be happy to discuss things in person. I know it is a lot to ask, given that you don't really know me but I would like to request that you meet with me in one of the American Gringotts locations. At your discretion I also request that you bring no more than two aurors, specifically Proudfoot and Williamson if you feel the need to bring anyone, as I am fairly sure they are not working for either side of the current conflict. I have proof that at least one current auror and one former auror are working for someone else. In addition, could you bring along three mind healers that you trust, one of which should be familiar with muggle mind studies (psychology I believe it's called)._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this and the owl will wait for your response. If you are willing and able to meet with me, Gringotts will send you a portkey that will activate for up to six individuals at the time you request in the letter and I will be waiting for your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter Black_

Harry reread the letter for the fifth time before sighing and sending it off with the owl. Little did he know that his letter would change the course of the war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was sitting at her desk when a Gringotts owl flew through her window. She frowned as she recognized the seal, but not the type of owl. As it landed and she got a closer look, she realized it was from an American branch of Gringotts and wondered what the American branch wanted with her (as far as she knew, she and Susan didn't have any accounts with the American branch). She sighed, speculating wasn't going to answer any of her questions and then took the letter attached to the owl's leg.

Amelia scanned the letter quickly and a scowl formed on her face. She quickly scratched out a response and sent the owl back on his way with a few owl treats as a reward. She sat at her desk momentarily before pushing herself up from her desk and moving to the door, yelling for her secretary, Proudfoot and Williamson to get in her office, immediately.

That is how Amelia found herself landing in a branch of the American Gringotts two days later, flanked by two of her aurors and accompanied by three mind healers. Scanning the room, she found Harry Potter standing in the doorway with a tight smile and a goblin next to him. As she righted herself from the long-distance travel, Harry walked up to her and extended his hand, "Director Bones, thank you so much for deciding to meet with me."

Amelia's smile matched his, tight and warry, "Lord Potter, given some of the things you mentioned in your letter I couldn't not meet with you."

Harry gave a firm nod, "Understandable." He turned and looked at the other five humans in the room, "I will need oaths on your magic from you that whatever you see or hear here today will not be repeated for any reason unless I give you leave." He turned to Amelia, "As Director of the DMLE, I would never hinder your job or your responsibilities by requiring such an oath from you, but I trust you to only repeat it if required."

Amelia gave a curt nod but her respect for the boy, no young man, next to her went up immensely with that. She turned to the five people that came with her and gave a nod, prompting them to give their oaths that they would not discuss or repeat anything they saw or heard today.

Harry gave another tense smile, "Unfortunately I think I need to give this last warning as well. Please remember the use of wands or any type of magic within Gringotts is expressly forbidden unless it is approved by a goblin and will result in your arrest by the Goblin nation." Why did that statement fill Amelia with dread?

The goblin, Bloodfist if Amelia remembered correctly, led them to a room and then opened the door for them. As she walked in, her eyes scanned the room for threats automatically and her wand was suddenly in her hand, her heart beating rapidly because Bellatrix Lestrange was there. A polite cough from Bloodfist made her remember where she was and she slid her wand back into its holster giving the goblin an embarrassed nod.

Harry gave her a tight smile, "I see you've already noticed my wife, Bellatrix Potter nee Black." He heard a couple of gasps at that but he continued as if nothing had happened, "So let me introduce the rest of my group. My other wife, Harleen Black nee Quinzell, my honorary Godfather, Remus Lupin, and three of you already know the last person, Nym Lupin nee Tonks."

Harry then clapped his hands, "Alright, the first order of business is that I would like to get my wife a pardon so she can return to England with me without the threat of being thrown into Azkaban." He heard a couple of scoffs but he continued, "This is the reason for the three mind healers. I would like to put forth a defense of 'criminally insane' for my wife's prior crimes and then prove that she is healed and is no longer a threat to the magical community at large."

Amelia looked at him with some confusion while two of the mind healers were speaking in low tones together, looks of contemplation on their faces. Harry explained in more detail, "My Bella has always had a few mental issues, but she was always able to control them. She hears voices in her head, voices that aren't always the nicest. Her parents knew about this and her father did actually try to help her by teaching her to become a strong Occlumens, the mind shields keep the voices at bay. But her mother was a devote follower of Voldemort's beliefs and when they agreed to a marriage contract with Rodolphus, Druella made sure to let him know about Bella's mind. Rodolphus, being the person that he is, wanted that side of Bellatrix to come out and was able to find a number of curses and charms that would block her shields and bring forth that side of Bellatrix under his control. When she finally worked her way up through the ranks of the Death Eaters to earn Voldemort's full attention, he saw even greater potential and his magic blasted away any shields she had, formed some kind of link to him and then began to subtly issue commands through those voices; something like an imperious curse but using the voices that were already there."

Amelia was frowning by the end of his explanation, "But then why is she sitting there, not trying to kill you? Did you charm her in some way?"

Harry smiled, "The best we can piece together is that when Sirius killed Rodolphus, his spells fell away leaving only Voldemort's magic keeping her the way she was." Harry looked a little sheepish, rubbing the back of her neck, "Then I had a little bout of accidental magic when she attacked Harley and me, the best we can put together is that its focus was to protect me and by doing so it blasted away any type of foreign magic in her system and then healed her core to an extent that she is able to control the voices in her head."

Amelia looked at him in disbelief while Proudfoot actually laughed at him as he finished. Harry just shrugged, "I've had a pensieve set up with a set of Bellatrix's memories, both what she witnessed and what her thought processes were, for different times in her life. Specifically before she met Rodolphus, her first times around Rodolphus alone, her meeting with Voldemort and right after, and when we met in Vegas. I'd like the mind healers to work through those memories while you can do a diagnostic on me Director Bones to corroborate that I could actually do what I said."

Amelia studied the young man carefully then turned to the mind healers with a nod. She then turned to Bloodfist, "May I draw my wand and perform a few non-invasive spells on Mr. Potter?"

Bloodfist looked at Harry and at his nod responded, "You may perform your spells on _**Lord**_ Potter."

Amelia nodded back as she drew her wand, "My apologies to Lord Potter, the title is new so I am not used to it."

Harry smiled, "It's alright Director Bones, I'd prefer you just call me Harry anyway."

Amelia smiled back, "Alright Harry." Amelia started casting a few spells over Harry and then her mouth drew up into a frown. She repeated a spell and her frown deepened, "Those readings can't be right." She turned to Bloodfist, "Is it alright if my two aurors cast the same spells on Lord Potter?"

With a look at Harry and his nod, Bloodfist turned to her, "That would be acceptable, Director Bones."

She turned to Proudfoot and Williamson, "Can you both check the size of Harry's core? My readings can't be correct."

Proudfoot and Williamson took out their wands and started casting, suddenly Proudfoot had a look of awe while Williamson frowned, repeating the spell. The both looked at Amelia when they had finished and Proudfoot was the first to speak, "If you found that his core was about ten times larger than most wizards and witches, then your reading matches mine." Williamson confirmed his estimate with a nod.

The discussion didn't go any further as one of the mind healers stepped away from the pensieve and muttered, "Bloody hell Director, you need to see this?"

Amelia looked confused, "You've been through all of the memories already?"

As the mind healer mimicked Amelia's look of confusion as she nodded in confirmation, Harry just smirked, "The pensieve is in a time-dilation field." When Amelia looked at him with a frown, Harry's smirk got larger, "What? I didn't want to be here all day, I'm still on my honeymoon."

Amelia just scoffed before hurrying over to the mind healer. She looked contemplative before motioning her two aurors to join her. While the three aurors dipped their fingers into the pensieve to join the mind healers, Harry moved over and sat next to Bella, reaching out and linking his fingers with hers and giving her a smile.

A few minutes later a very flustered and irate Director pulled away from the pensieve. She looked at the people gathered there and then moved to a seat opposite of them. After sitting she dropped her head into her hands and gave a long sigh before rubbing her face and then looking back up. She looked between Harry and Bellatrix before sighing again, "I'll get started on the paperwork for her pardon. I'll use the Imperious defense for her saying that new evidence has come out and use the testimony of both the aurors present and the mind healers if you give them leave to speak about what they saw in the pensieve."

Harry thought for a moment, "I can agree to everything except my name and power level. They can use some general statement such as, 'a powerful wizard' or some such." Amelia nodded to the concession and Harry spoke, releasing the team of five from their oaths regarding what they saw in the pensieve.

Harry then clapped his hands together, "Next order of business is to make sure that everyone is aware that my other wife also goes by the name Harley Quinn and that your information on her may be out of date. She is currently working with the Superheroes to catch bad guys and you can verify that if you need to."

Amelia gave a small wave of her hand, "Thank you for that, but the latest report I received indicated the same thing." Harry reached over and squeezed the hand of a smiling Harley.

Bloodfist let out a small cough, "Now that the difficult part is out of the way, may I offer you some tea for the rest of your discussion?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "That would be brilliant Bloodfist, thank you."

After pouring the tea (and the two wives of Harry Potter scooting their chairs closer to the young man), Harry started with the next topic, "So, in order to start the next part of the discussion I think I need to tell you about my trip to Vegas." Harry proceeded to tell them the important parts, meeting with Zatanna and then Constatine, the confrontation with Bellatrix and the highlights of their talk with Remus and Nym but leaving out the fact that the soul fragment was a horcrux, wanting to see if they reached the same conclusion.

As he finished, he watched as Amelia and Proudfoot shared a look of horror and he knew that they understood what the soul fragment was. Amelia asked in a shaking voice, "May I ask someone else to join us?"

Harry frowned, "Who?"

Amelia responded in the same shaky voice, "Saul Croaker of the Department of Mysteries. I don't think the auror force is prepared to deal with what we need to discuss."

Harry looked at Bella and then Nym, both giving him nods. He looked back at Amelia with a smile, "That would be fine Director."

Amelia gave a distracted "Please call me Amelia," as she took the quill and parchment that Bloodfist produced for her. She scribbled out a quick note and then gave it to Bloodfist as he held out his hand.

Bloodfist left the room and returned moments later with a quick nod to both Amelia and Harry, indicating it had been sent. A few minutes later there was a pop and a fully robed wizard was standing in the doorway, his hood pulled up to cover his face. At the quizzical looks Bloodfist gave a toothy smile, "I made him a portkey directly to this room, I didn't think you would mind Lord Potter."

Harry gave the goblin a smile, "Of course not Bloodfist, thank you for thinking of it." He turned to the new wizard, "Mr. Croaker I presume."

The wizard stepped forward and pulled down his hood, revealing a middle aged man, "Indeed Mr. Potter." The group heard Bloodfist mutter under his breath, "_**Lord**_ Potter," but the man continued without correcting himself as he turned to Amelia, "Director, what was so urgent that I had to drop everything and come, as you so gracefully put it, 'this instant'?"

Amelia didn't mince words, "Voldemort has made at least one horcrux."

Croaker went into his mind for a moment, going through information at an astonishing pace, looking at memories and information that they had obtained, keeping some and pushing others away as not pertinent. After a moment he came back from his mind, "That fits what we know. I'm surprised we didn't think of it." He finally took a seat, "Now, what do we know?"

Harry explained the soul fragment in his head and then their discussion of it in the hotel, including his realization that he destroyed a second one in his second year at Hogwarts. Saul kept his expression neutral until Harry finished, then spoke, "Well, we have to assume that Harry has either finished off all of his horcruxes or there are four more out there."

Harry shook his head and Croaker frowned at him, "What?"

Harry explained, "We don't think the fragment in me was intentional. That would mean that we are looking for either one or five more horcruxes."

Croaker thought about it for a moment, "That makes sense as I don't think even Riddle would think of using a person as a horcrux."

Then Harry let the other shoe drop, "And Dumbledore knew about the horcrux." At the shocked expressions Harry continued, "I told him about Riddle's diary after the second year and the more I think about it, the more I'm positive that he knew about the piece of his soul in my scar."

Bellatrix growled out, "We think the bastard wanted to sacrifice Harry to end Voldemort."

At Amelia's look of confusion they told everyone around the table the prophecy and then Bellatrix explained, "So with the soul fragment in Harry's scar, when Voldemort kills Harry he also destroys the last horcrux and he is mortal again. The thing is, when a horcrux is destroyed, the other soul fragments feel disoriented for a short time and we think Dumbledore was planning on capitalizing on that and killing Voldemort at that time. Harry becomes a martyr and Dumbledore becomes the savior of the wizarding world again."

Harry got a feral grin, "So, if Dumbledore gives you any resistance to giving my wife a pardon, just let him know that I have no plans of returning to England without my wife. When he argues that I have to come back, you can inform him that I have enough resources that I can live out my life and my children can live out their lives without ever having to leave our private island."

Amelia looked a little shocked at this statement, "You'd let Voldemort win?"

It was Remus who answered before anyone else could speak, "You've seen how Harry's been treated in The Prophet. Why would he want to come and help when more times than not he's been vilified or made a scapegoat by the public?" Remus shrugged, "I wouldn't be upset if he stayed away regardless of if Bellatrix gets a pardon or not."

Before Amelia could protest any further, Harry held up his hands, "I won't leave England to her fate as long as my one request, Bella's pardon, is met. Hermoine calls it my 'saving people thing' but I couldn't leave everyone to suffer under that psychopath. But the threat of it should have Dumbledore supporting the pardon, which will make it easier to pass through the Wizengamot."

Bellatrix, who had been surprisingly silent up to this point, suddenly turned to Bloodfist, "Is it possible to get something from my vault and have it brought here, quickly?"

Bloodfist nodded, "As long as you can give an accurate description we should be able to have it brought within the hour, sooner if it is somewhere easily accessible."

Bellatrix nodded, "Good, good. Helga Hufflepuff's cup is sitting on a pedestal just inside the doors to the Lestrange vault. If you could have it brought here I would appreciate it." Then she added as an afterthought, "And take any fees required from the Lestrange vault while they are in there." Bloodfist gave an appreciative nod and left to retrieve the cup.

When everyone was looking at her in confusion, she gave a chagrined smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking of Voldemort and the horcruxes and then remembered something. He had given me Helga's cup and asked me to put it in the Lestrange vault as Gringotts is known to be one of the safest places on earth. Then I remembered how dark the cup had felt when I held it, almost like there was a consciousness trying to reach out to me. Given our discussions on horcruxes I thought we might like to check it out while we had Mr. Croaker here."

Amelia nodded and then turned to Harry, "While we wait for the cup, you mentioned that some of my aurors were working for someone else?"

Harry gave a nod and then tipped his head towards Nym, "One of them is sitting right over there, well at least I thought she was until I found out she was only in The Order of the Phoenix to make sure I stayed safe, as a favor to Sirius." At Amelia's raised eyebrows Harry explained, "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of individuals whose focus is stopping Voldemort, although to date they really haven't done much to stop him other than 'gather information.' Dumbledore leads this merry band of misfits and I know both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alistair Moody are both members and follow Dumbledore without question."

Bellatrix piped in, "And I know an auror by the name of Dawlish gives reports to various Death Eaters on a regular basis."

Amelia's face drew into a frown as she took in this information until a new look crossed her face, a pleased look as she suddenly looked up at Bellatrix with her fingers tented together, the fingertips tapping against each other, "And who would these Death Eaters be?"

Harry rested his hand on Bellatrix's arm, "All in good time Director. Bellatrix still needs to be pardoned before we feel safe enough giving out that information."

She gave Harry a scandalized look, "Blackmail Lord Potter?"

Harry just chuckled back, "No, incentive Director Bones." Amelia gave a huff but nodded, acknowledging their position.

Before things could go any further, Bloodfist came in holding a box. He set it down in front of Bellatrix roughly, "The goblins who went to retrieve it wouldn't even touch it, it felt so dark. They used a bit of magic to levitate it into the box." Bellatrix gave him a nod of thanks before pushing it across the table towards Croaker.

Croaker stood up and pulled the box towards him and then gasped as he felt what the goblin meant, it just felt evil. He looked over at Bloodfist, "May I perform some magic honored Goblin?" At Bloodfist's nod, he started casting some spells over the cup. After a few moments he sat back down with a sigh, "That thing is definitely evil and definitely a horcrux." His face drew into a grim smile, "But on the bright side, with the signature on the cup, we can hopefully come up with a way to find out if there are more of them out there and where they are." He turned to Bellatrix and Harry, "That is, if it is alright if I take the cup with me."

Harry shared a look with Bellatrix before turning back to Croaker, "As long as it helps get rid of Voldemort and Bella gets the cup back when everything is finished, you can borrow the cup." Croaker nodded in acceptance of the terms, when Harry suddenly added, "And any other items that may be being used as horcruxes are returned to their rightful owners after being liberated from Tom's soul fragments." Croaker cursed internally but gave Harry a begrudging nod.

As Croaker looked at the cup again, Harry leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek before brushing his lips back to the shell of her ear, "I do believe someone has earned something special tonight, maybe that little something you've been wanting to try?" Bellatrix nodded quickly against his lips as a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as each person thought about what had been discussed. The quiet was broken by a nervous cough and then Amelia speaking, "Ummm, Ms. Quinn … err, I mean Mrs. Black?"

Harley looked up with a confused expression, not really being involved in this world before or these discussions, "Ya?"

Amelia continued with red cheeks, "Well, you see. It's just me and my niece, Susan, after her parents were killed. Well, we only have each other and I tend to bring my work home with me and, ummm, well we talk about a lot of things and the Superheroes have really gotten her attention." Here she gave a soft smile, "Which is why I knew you were one of the good guys now, because it's become our weekly habit to go over everything we have on the Supers, both good and bad." Amelia let out a long breath, "Well I know she'd love to meet you as your change in sides was something she was really proud of, but her absolute idol is Wonder Woman. Is there any chance that you could talk to her about maybe meeting my niece?" As Amelia saw Harley's face fall slightly she rushed on, "It's just that she lost so much and I never feel like I give her enough and well, maybe I could give her something like this, just once."

Harley's smile returned and she leaned over, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, "I'd be glad to meet yer niece. I don't know the big W too well as we haven't really worked together, but she's friends with the Bat and I know him pretty good. I'll have him ask her if she could come over to meet wid ya." Then she added with a smirk, "I'd have to be in England to make sure everything went smoothly though."

Amelia smiled back, "Understood Lady Black, I'll see if we can't do something to speed the process up when I get back."

Harry leaned over and kissed the top of her head, murmuring into it, "That my love, earned you a reward tonight. Make sure you have your pigtails in." Harley squirmed in her seat in anticipation.

Harry turned back to the room, "Well, if that is everything?" At the nod from Amelia and then Croaker, Harry clapped his hands, "Then I've got a honeymoon to get back to and you've got some work to get started." He moved around the table and shook both of their hands, "Thank you both for coming and if you need us for anything, you can reach us through Bloodfist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry gave his wives a smile as he reached behind him and locked the door to their room before quickly casting a few silencing charms. Harley didn't take her eyes off of his as she slowly reached up and wrapped a hair band around one side, then the other, her signature two colored pigtails in place. When her hair was up, Bellatrix twirled a finger around one of the pigtails as she leaned down and nibbled on the blonde's neck.

Harry advanced on his wives as he lifted his shirt over his head. When he reached the two women he pulled first Harley into a kiss and then Bellatrix. When he pulled back he was wearing a smirk. Giving them both a pat on the ass, he nodded towards the bed, "You've both earned your rewards, why don't you get ready."

Harry slid out of his pants and moved up to lay against the headboard. Bellatrix stripped quickly and was soon kneeling between his legs, his hard cock sliding in and out of her eager mouth. She hummed to herself as the hard rod slid smoothly in and out of her mouth, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Harry. Bella suddenly engulfed Harry's entire cock with one smooth motion and Harry let out a lewd moan as his cock slipped into his wife's throat.

Harry had barely enough focus to give Harley a smile as she sauntered out of the en suite, completely naked except for the hard rubber phallus that bobbed awkwardly between her legs. He watched her walk across the room as his hand slid to the back of Bella's head, guiding her up and down faster as his hips lifted off the bed on their own accord. Harry couldn't take it any more and he groaned, shooting his load into Bella's waiting mouth right after watching Harley bury the strap-on fully into Bella.

Bella mewled as Harley started fucking her with long slow strokes, her mouth continuing to worship Harry's cock under her, licking and sucking on the quickly recovering member. When Harry was nice and hard again, he slid out from under Bella and dropped his head to give her a quick kiss. Bella sighed into the kiss before dropping her head to the mattress and letting out those cute mewling noises as Harley continued her slow torture of fucking her.

Harry gave Harley a deep kiss before moving behind her, rubbing his cock slowly between her legs, the head brushing over her clit with each stroke. While Harry could normally tease his wife all day, the straps holding the rubber phallus in place were rubbing against his cock when he slid too far and rather than tease his wife more he pulled back slightly and then buried himself in her waiting pussy, causing Harley to let out a long, low moan.

Harry started to fuck Harley at the same pace she was fucking Bella, pushing into her as she bottomed out her stroke in Bella. This caused Bella's mewls to turn into whimpers as Harley's cock was pushed harder into her. Harley couldn't take this slow fucking so she grabbed onto Bella's hips more firmly and pulled back as she started thrusting faster and faster into the brunette. Harry's hands moved up to Harley's shoulders, giving him a little extra leverage to meet the pace Harley had set. Bella's hands suddenly flew out from underneath her, grasping at the sheets and wrapping them in her fists as she tensed in orgasm, her body shaking as a low keen came from her throat. As Bella's orgasm started, Harry stopped moving and let Harley control the pace, letting her draw out Bella's orgasm as much as she could.

When Bella rocked forward to drop flat onto the mattress, Harley gave her hip a light slap, "Scoot over love."

Bella just gave a little moan into the pillow before shifting her weight to the side, doing a little shimmy across the mattress until she was out from under Harley. Harley smiled as she dropped down to let her weight rest on her hands, Harry's cock never slipping out of her. She gave a little smirk back over her shoulder, "Now fuck me like you mean it baby."

Not one to disappoint either one of his wives, Harry reached up and grabbed Harley's shoulders as he slowly pushed fully into her, grinding his hips against her ass. Harley let her head drop as she let out a low groan, loving the feel of being filled by her husband, "Please baby, fuck me."

Harry started with a fast pace, slamming his cock into Harley again and again, her body rocking forward each time his hips slammed into her ass. Harry knew what his wife wanted; knew that most days she was happy with making slow, passionate love but on other days, she wanted to feel it, she wanted that little mix of pain with her pleasure and Harry always gave his wives what they wanted. So Harry reached up and wrapped Harley's pigtails around his hands and pulled back firmly, using them as the handles Harley loved to refer to them as. Harley's back arched as she was pulled back, her pants forming words as Harry fucked her, "Oh fuck, that's it baby, fuck me so good." "Harder baby, please baby, harder." "Oh fuck, right there love, don't stop, please don't stop."

Harry groaned as he moved his hand, wrapping both pigtails around one fist and pulling back harder, Harley's body arching until she was almost upright. Harry reached around with his now free hand and roughly pinched Harley's nipple, tugging firmly on the hard nub. That was all the additional stimulation Harley needed because when Harry tugged out on it a second time, Harley screamed out in orgasm. As her body started shuddering, Harry released his grip on her hair and pulled her body back against his, wrapping his arms lovingly around his wife and slowly grinding inside of her as his lips lightly brushed over her neck as he whispered words of love.

Harley mumbled, "Love you Harry," before falling gracelessly onto her face into the mattress. She grumbled about the damn strap on being uncomfortable in that position as she rolled onto her back, her eyes closed.

Bella, having long since recovered from her orgasm and quite wet again from watching her two other mates fucking like animals took the opportunity that presented itself, straddling Harley's hips and sinking down onto the rubber cock with a groan. She started working herself up slowly, lifting up a few inches before dropping back down and then grinding on the artificial cock. She was panting slightly, her pace quickening as she lifted higher and higher with each stroke when she felt a light push against her back. She fell forward over Harley and leaned down to brush a quick kiss over her lips before looking back at Harry and giving him a nod indicating that this was what she really wanted.

She continued to grind against Harley as Harry spit onto two of his fingers before bringing them down and pushing them slowly into Bella's ass. Bella groaned at the new intrusion into her body, but pushed her hips back, trying to draw them deeper inside of her. Harry spit on his fingers again as he pulled them out and wiped it over the head of his cock before lining the head up against Bella's tight rosebud. He held his cock in place as he started to push forward, feeling when Bella finally relaxed enough to let the head pop inside of her, earning a groan from both of them. Harry pushed forward slowly but firmly, earning him whimpers of pleasure until he finally had his hips pressed against Bella. Bella groaned again when she felt his hips press against her ass, "So full baby, Merlin this feels so good."

Harry loved that his wife was enjoying her reward, but was currently too focused on not cumming inside her tight ass that he couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted. When he thought he had gained a little more control he started rocking his body, his cock sliding in and out of Bella. As he found a rhythm, Bella started rocking with him, moving the cock under her in and out of her pussy. Harley finally pulled Bella into a deep kiss as she started actively participating in Bella's reward, thrusting up into her.

After a few minutes, Bella was a whimpering mess, the words coming out of her mouth not making sense as Harley and Harry thrust into her in counterpoint. When Harry thought Bella was about over the edge (and he couldn't hold out any longer) he paused in his thrust just long enough to match Harley's thrust, burying both cocks in Bella at the same time. He shouted at the same moment Bella screamed, both reaching their orgasms at the same time. The feel of Harry's hot seed filling her ass drawing more pleasure from the brunette before she collapsed on top of Harley, puling herself off of the still spurting cock in her ass.

Harry cast a quick cleaning spell on himself and then Bella's backside before sliding in next to Harley. Harley was mumbling soft words of love to Bella, her fingers running gently through the dark curls of her hair. Bella's body shuddered every few moments, the lingering effects of her powerful orgasm. Harry's fingers joined Harley's in running through Bella's hair, "How's our girl?"

Harley looked lovingly at Bella before turning to Harry, "She's just fine, she should be coming back to us soon."

A few moments later, Bella blinked a few times before giving Harley a weak smile, "So good, thank you love."

Harley leaned up and brushed a quick kiss over Bella's lips, but Bella was having none of that and reached up and pulled Harley back by the back of the neck, kissing her deeply. Harry couldn't resist a little teasing, "Hey, what about me? I helped."

Bella broke the kiss and murmured, "Yes you did my love," as she turned to him, pulling him into a similar kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've actually got one here, because when I started this story it was a Harry/Harley/Bellatrix story … and then this happened. I have no regrets!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, not Harry Potter, not DC Universe, nothing…nothing at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a little longer than Harry was expecting, given that the threat of him not coming back to England should have lit a fire under the Headmaster to ensure his pawn was right where he needed him. But according to Amelia's owls, Dumbledore didn't believe her at first. When there was still no sign of Harry a week later, he started to get nervous as September 1 was fast approaching. When they were down to two weeks before the start of the term, Dumbledore finally crumbled and called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to address Bellatrix's pardon and when the 'Leader of the Light' called for forgiveness and called her case a sad state of affairs that such a witch was put through so much, most of the light faction voted with him in favor of the pardon. As the dark side had no information on what happened to Bellatrix when she went after the Potter brat, they assumed she was caught or something similar and this was a way to get her back to England without risking any of their Death Eaters. The vote to pardon Bellatrix passed easily, with the House of Longbottom one of the few dissenting votes.

After getting Amelia's owl with the results of the vote, the three Potter-Blacks spent the afternoon celebrating in their bedroom, a celebration that ended up lasting through the night and passing into the early morning hours. After waking just after noon, the three spent the afternoon shopping in a nice little magical district they had heard of in Kingston, Jamaica.

On August 27, they used the Black ring to portkey back to the Las Vegas branch of the American Gringotts and then used the Floo network to arrive in the Gotham branch. Harley quickly hailed down a cab and they were at her apartment in no time. While Harry and Bellatrix moved around the apartment, packing and shrinking the things that Harley had indicated, Harley took the time to call the person she teasingly called 'The Bat'. A quick discussion with him about her plans (it seems like he already knew a lot about what had happened, although his understanding and knowledge of the magical community was severely lacking, much to his displeasure) was followed by a heartfelt plea by Harley to have him convince Wonder Woman to visit the Director of the DMLE and her daughter for everything the woman had done for them. After agreeing that the masked crusader could come as well, he told Harley that he would do his best. Harry popped in at that moment to yell into the phone that he should expect an owl with more information and that he could keep the owl so he had a way to stay in contact with them. At his confusion, Harley laughed into the phone, "Electronics don't really work around their magic, so they have to use other means to communicate. They actually use magical owls to send letters back and forth."

Harley heard muttering on the other end of the line, "I got used to bats, I can get used to owls too." Their conversation quickly finished, with Harley promising Bruce that she would be careful in England and that she would keep him informed of everything.

The next morning, Harry grabbed his two wives and activated the Black ring portkey and they travelled directly to 12 Grimmauld Place. After dropping off Harley's things and allowing her to change into a set of robes, Bellatrix apparated the three of them to the gates of Hogwarts. They pushed through the gates and began to leisurely walk up to the castle, the two magic users smiling at the gawking face of their non-magical wife as they recalled their first experience with the majestic castle.

The two women moved in front of Harry reflexively as Dumbledore approached with Professor McGonagall. Harry gave a small smile at both the actions of his wives and the frown that crossed the Headmaster's face. The frown was quickly replaced with his customary grandfatherly smile, "Harry, I'm so glad you made it back safely. Where have you been?"

Harry moved directly behind his wives, his hands going to their lower backs and rubbing small circles to try and keep them calm. He looked up at the Headmaster, "As a condition of Sirius's will, I had to take a vacation to America and then I've spent the last few weeks on my honeymoon." Harry's smile broadened at the frown that crossed the Headmaster's face and the look of confusion on McGonagall's. He continued, "I've also been emancipated and have taken up the Lordships of both the Potter and Black families. As such, I would like to request Lord's quarters so my family may join me at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked contemplative before he answered with a sparkle in his eyes, "But Harry, wouldn't you rather be close to your friends. You could stay in the Gryffindor rooms and meet with your wife on the weekends in Hogsmead." Then he looked at Harley and extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Miss?"

Harry smirked as he took the hint, "My apologies Headmaster, let me introduce you to my wife." He reached down and grabbed her hand and smiled up at her before turning back to Dumbledore, "May I introduce Harleen Black nee Quinzell, but she prefers to go by Harley." He then turned to the other side, "And you already know Bellatrix here, but let me formally introduce her anyway." He reached down with his other hand, linking their fingers, "My other wife, Bellatrix Potter nee Black."

Harry almost didn't catch the scowl that crossed Dumbledore's face as he turned to the gasp from Minerva, "What?" Almost. And he almost felt a little guilty that he enjoyed seeing it as much as he did. Almost.

Harley dropped Harry's hand and stepped up to Minerva. She held out her hand, "You must be the infamous Professor McGonagall. Harry has told me so much about you, he idolizes you a little, ya know." This caused Harry to blush to his roots and look down at the ground. It also broke the ice with Minerva. Minerva reached out and took Harley's hand and was surprised when it was pumped up and down firmly twice and Harley exclaimed, "Nice to meet ya."

Minerva's icy façade broke for a moment and a small smile graced her lips at both Harley's confession about Harry and her very peculiar greeting. She then brought back her stern expression, "I don't know what Mr. Potter has been telling you, but I can assure you they are most likely exaggerated." She took a little bite out of the statement by breaking her well-crafted persona yet again and giving him a soft smile.

Dumbledore finally got over his shock and tried to take control of the situation again, "Be that as it may, I still think you would be better off staying in the Gryffindor common room." Minerva gave a small frown at this, wondering why he was trying to force Harry to stay in Gryffindor tower as they had used the Lord's quarters many times over the Headmaster's tenure at Hogwarts and he had never objected … until now. He continued, "Besides, I don't know if I could say I was looking out for the best interests of the students if I let Bellatrix Lestrange live within the castle."

Harry took an angry step forward but two calming hands on his shoulders caused him to pause and take a deep breath. He finally looked back up at the Headmaster, "Headmaster, first off, as you well know, Bellatrix was given a full pardon and the mind healers testified that she has been cured of the affliction that she was under at the time of her crimes. Secondly, she is NOT Bellatrix Lestrange but rather Bellatrix Potter and I would kindly suggest that you remember that, as she is currently the Lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. Lastly, the mind healers strongly recommend that she stay with me as much as possible for the next six months to a year. When she was cured by my magic, our cores were linked and that link is still solidifying and growing. They don't know what would happen to either of us if we were separated for too long a period." He stopped and chuckled, looking adoringly back at Harley before returning his gaze to Dumbledore, "The same could actually be said of Harley. I have it under good authority that she has some type of core and that when I released a large magical burst around her that our cores were also bound. So removing her from my presence for extended periods could have a very detrimental effect on both of us."

Dumbledore's mind was flashing through possibilities quickly and when he looked up, his grandfatherly smile was in place. This could work, he had already planned to take this year to slowly let Harry know about the horcruxes and what he knew about them and then during the summer send him off to search for them. By that time, these disturbing core links should be stabilized and his two wives could be removed from the equation, all for the greater good of course. Harry would be distraught but that would just make him more willing to sacrifice himself to Voldemort when the time came. Yes, yes this could work to his advantage yet. He turned and held his arm out towards the castle, "Well in that case, let's go and show you to the Lord's quarters." As the Headmaster turned and started walking towards the castle, the three Potter-Blacks shared a concerned look before following him towards the castle, Minerva walking beside them and trying to find out as much about Harley as she could, politely of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was leaning back against Bellatrix, her fingers absently stroking through his hair as he quizzed Harley on the information from 5th year potions. They had gotten permission from Minerva, as Deputy Headmistress, for Harley to attempt to test into 6th year potions with Harry. The fact that Snape wasn't going to be teaching it was making Harry look forward to potions for the first time since, well, since he arrived at the castle during first year.

The door to the compartment opened and Harry looked up to see the back of Neville Longbottom as he tried to drag his trunk into the compartment. As he turned around, his greeting of "Harry…" died on his lips when he noticed who Harry was leaning against. His shock took but a few moments to get over before he flicked his wrist and held his wand out in a shaking hand, "What is _**she**_ doing here?"

Harry slowly stood, placing himself between Neville's wand and his wife. He dipped his head until he caught Neville's gaze and then stood upright as Neville's eyes followed him, "Neville, I'd like you to meet my wife, Bellatrix Potter."

Neville's eyes flew open in shock and betrayal, "You're married to her?" At Harry's nod, Neville laid into him, "How could you marry her Harry? She tortured my parents? She's the reason they're in St. Mungo's Harry, her, she did it. She took my parents from me." Neville finished with a sob and look of anguish in his eyes.

During all of this, Harry had just stepped forward and placed his hand on Neville's wrist, lowering his wand as he pulled his friend into a hug, letting him vent his frustrations. When Neville had settled some, Harry stepped back and held Neville by the shoulders, "Neville mate, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you right." Neville gave a nod as he roughly wiped his tears from his cheeks with the backs of his hands. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "Bellatrix did torture your parents a little, but she wasn't in her right mind then. She's been cured now though. She isn't the one that put your parents in St. Mungo's though, that was Barty Crouch, Jr. She told me that she'd let you see the memories of that night, for some closure and to prove that she isn't the one that did it. I have a pensieve in my quarters that we can use if you want to see them."

Neville looked at Harry with a confused expression, "Why would I want to see the night my parents were tortured into, into whatever they are now?"

Harry's hands dropped from Neville's shoulders, his voice growing soft but yet the intensity carried through the compartment "I never knew my parents, I didn't even know what they looked like until Hagrid gave me a picture of them after first year. I've always been told what a great sacrifice they made for me, but that's all it is to me, a story." Harley stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder as he talked. Bella sat in the corner of the compartment, her heart breaking for her husband but she couldn't comfort him for fear it would make things worse. Harry continued, "If I had the opportunity to see what happened that night, to see how my parents fought for me. How my parents died for me. To see my parents in their full glory fighting for what is right, I would take it in a heartbeat even though I know they die in the end, I would still know them, know their final minutes, know what really happened." He looked up at Neville with tears in his eyes, "And you have one thing that I'll never have. Hope. Hope that there's a chance, however slim, that you will see your parents again. So please, let Bellatrix show you what happened that night."

Neville nodded to Harry, "Alright Harry, I'll look at the memories this weekend if that's okay." When Harry nodded, Neville gave a weak smile, "I'm going to go find another compartment." He gave a glance at Bellatrix, "I don't think I'm ready for all of this quite yet."

Harry nodded in understanding and as the door closed behind Neville as he drug his trunk down the aisle of the train, Bella shot out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Harry and Harley, letting her husband release the last of his tears into her shoulder. Harry had just calmed down and everyone was seated again when the door flew open again. This time a lanky boy with a mop of red hair flew in followed closely by a slightly smaller brunette with auburn highlights. The redhead stopped suddenly and pointed at Bellatrix, "Harry, why is there a bloody snake in our compartment."

Hermoine looked crossly at him, "Language Ronald."

He turned to her, "But Hermoine, there's a snake in our compartment."

Hermoine just shook her head and stepped forward with her hand out, "Hermoine Granger. Nice to finally meet you Bellatrix, Harry has told us a little about your situation and I'm glad to hear you are doing much better."

Ron whispered out of the side of his mouth, "But she's a snake Hermoine."

Hermoine turned and slapped his arm and as she moved, he finally noticed the other woman in the room. He put on his best smile and stepped forward with his hand out, "Oi, I'm Ronald Weasley and you are?"

Harry and Bella were smirking as Harley gracefully got up and took his hand with a smile, "Harley Black, Harry's wife."

Ron's face fell, "Bloody Hell Harry, you married two gorgeous birds?"

Harry couldn't help himself, "What happened to, 'she's a bloody snake'?" At the same time, Hermoine whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Honestly Ronald, didn't you read anything in the letter Harry sent?"

Ron shrugged, "Snake or not, she's still a good looking bird and no, I figured you'd tell me anything important I needed to know."

The three Potter-Blacks had a good laugh as Hermoine started to smack Ron and verbally chew him out for his language and lack of respect for women, I mean what if someone talked about his sister or mother…or her… like that? Ron looked chagrined after Hermoine's verbal assault on his manners and he huffed as he dropped into a seat.

Hermoine sent one last glare at Ron before she turned back around and a smile graced her face again. She moved over to Harley choosing to ignore Ronald's tactless greeting, "Nice to finally meet you Harley."

Harley took the offered hand and gave her typical two pump greeting, "Nice ta meet ya too Hermoine."

The last addition to their compartment showed up just moments later. Luna stopped in the doorway and looked around with her slightly vacant gaze, a smile suddenly enveloping her face, "Oh my, the complete lack of nargles in here is refreshingly nice." She then noticed the two witches with Harry and turned to him, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled as he got up and took her trunk and put it in the rack for her, "Luna Lovegood, I would like to introduce you to my two wives, Bellatrix Potter nee Black and Harleen Black nee Quinzell, but she goes by Harley. Ladies, this is a good friend of mine, Ms. Luna Lovegood."

Harley got up and grasped her hand, giving it her typical shake, "Nice ta meet ya, Harry has actually mentioned you once or twice."

Luna beamed, "He has?"

Harley shrugged, "How else would I know that you really like pudding?"

Luna grinned before pulling Harry into a hug, "You told them about me?"

Harry looked a little red in the face, "Of course Luna, you're a good friend."

Luna pulled back from the hug and gave Harley a smile, "Don't worry Harley, I can see how your cores are linked and no one will be able to break that bond that you share. Harry will be yours and Bellatrix's forever." Then she got a soft look on her face, "But you should know, Harry's magic is still missing a piece, but it hasn't accepted it yet."

Ron looked up from his dozing, "What are you going on about, Loony?"

Harry growled at the redhead, "I've told you not to call her that."

Luna rested her hand on his arm, "It's alright Harry Potter, I'm used to being called that."

Harry turned to her with a red face, "You shouldn't have to be used to being called that, it's not right. Just because you see differently than everyone else doesn't mean they can call you names." Then he added more softly, "And I've told you to just call me Harry."

Luna smiled as she gave a little squeeze to his arm, "I will when the time is right, Harry Potter."

Bellatrix interrupted the moment between the two, Luna's statement causing her to sit up in interest, "What do you mean that Harry's magic is missing a piece and that she sees differently."

Luna released Harry's arm and took a seat next to Hermoine as Harry returned to his spot between his two wives. After sitting she tipped her head to the side as if judging if Bellatrix was worthy of knowing this and at seeing her look of excitement at learning something, Luna started, "I can see magic, it's partly why I have a hard time focusing at times. It's also why people call me Loony, because I can see things that they can't." If she had turned her head, she would have seen Ron looking sheepish at the glare Hermoine was giving him. But she didn't because she was focused on the three people sitting across from her. She gave Bella a smile, "Your magic is chaotic around your core, it especially likes to put tendrils out towards your mind. There is a large wedge of Harry's magic in your core though, I can tell its Harry's magic because when he is close to you like that, I can see it linking with his own core." She stopped and smiled at Bella, "And there is a sliver of you in his core as well, your magic dances around his." Bella gave a soft smile at this and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

Luna looked at her again, "Every time your magic flares too hard, Harry's magic responds by wrapping around it and redirecting it. It really is a beautiful dance." Luna turned to Harley, "You're different though." Luna's brown furrowed in concentration, a cute look on her face, "You have something like a magical core. I can see something there, but it's fuzzy to me but I can definitely see Harry's magic wrapped around it and even melded with it in spots." Here Luna frowned, "But there is a dark spot in your mind, almost like an absence of light to what I see. But Harry's magic has formed a shell around it with a tether to your core." Harley nodded, understanding exactly what Luna was seeing; Harry kept her crazy at bay.

Bellatrix understood this as well, asking a question that had haunted her since their magic interacted back in Vegas, "What happens to us if Harry dies?"

Luna gave a small frown, not wanting to think about that possibility; but she answered anyway, "His magic would go with him, leaving both a hole in your magic, which you might survive, and removing the part of him that is protecting you, helping you to keep your minds your own." Bellatrix nodded, expecting that answer and her grip tightened on her husband.

Harley then noted, "That's all and good, but ya didn't answer on what ya meant by our Harry was missing a piece."

Luna gave one of those smiles she has, the one that looked like the answer was obvious, "When I look at Harry's magic, I see his core was…damaged?...fractured?...hmmm, maybe missing pieces is the best description. Bellatrix's magic has filled some of those missing pieces and your 'magic' has filled another part of his core, but there are still missing pieces in his core. Harry won't feel complete until they are filled."

Harley frowned, not liking the fact that they would have to share their Harry with someone else. She was quite happy with it being just her and Bellatrix. But then again, before that night in Vegas she never would have thought she'd be happy sharing anyone, period. But the thing that she didn't like more than the fact that she'd have to share with yet another person was the fact that there was something missing from her Harry. She would do anything to make sure Harry was safe and happy and if he was missing something, she'd do everything in her power to make sure he found it.

Bellatrix was having similar thoughts on the other side of Harry. Okay, maybe not exactly the same because as she was raised in a pureblood house, she was made aware from an early age that she might have to 'share' her husband if he was Lord of more than one house, something that was uncommon in the wizarding world but not unheard of. More common was for a Lord to take a second wife in a line continuation role, so Bellatrix was less surprised by this notion (although like Harley, she really didn't want to share more as she was quite happy with the two people she already had). She was, however, also very protective of her new husband and if there was something wrong with his core she would help him to fix it.

It wouldn't be a ride on the Hogwart's Express for Harry without a visit from his 'favorite' Slytherin. Bellatrix was about to ask how they would know when Harry met someone that could help fill his core when the door to the compartment flew open and Draco entered the doorway with a sneer, flanked by his constant companions Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around the room with contempt until his gaze locked on his aunt, "Well, well, if it isn't my crazy aunt Bellatrix. The Dark Lord will be pleased with me when I tell him you've been found." He tapped his chin in fake contemplation, "Although I don't think he'll be pleased that you're now a blood traitor, hanging out with a half-blood and his mudblood friends."

Harry rose from his seat but the hand grasping at his arm slowed him down just enough for Luna to beat him up, her wand drawn, "You should just leave, Draco Malfoy, you are not wanted here."

Draco's grim smile was the only warning before his wand was out, and he yelled, "_**Flipendo!**_" Luna was normally good, very good, with her wand but Harry calling out to her distracted her enough that she took the spell in the chest at full force, throwing her back roughly.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. Harry's magic exploded from him, wrapping him in a reddish glow, his magic flaring around him like flames. Without even thinking about it, his magic wrapped around the flying Luna, slowing her flight through the cabin and cushioning her as she hit the wall. His hand flicked out and sent the three Slytherins in the doorway crashing out of their compartment, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Before they had even hit the wall, both Harley and Bellatrix were on their feet, flanking Harry; one holding her wand pointed aggressively at the doorway, the other with her trusty mallet gripped firmly in her two hands.

Ron and Hermoine looked stunned, the entire thing was over before they had even started going for their wands. They broke out of their stupor when Bellatrix moved into the hallway and roughly grabbed Draco and pulled him into the compartment, nodding to Harley, "Harley dear, can you drag the other two in here?" They were even more startled when Harley grabbed both of the large boys and dragged them effortlessly into the compartment, looking up and down the hallway to make sure nobody had seen them.

Harry was kneeling over Luna, softly caressing her cheek, "Please be alright Luna. Why did you have to go and do that, I can take care of myself you know. Wake up my little moon."

Just then Luna's eyes fluttered open and she gazed into Harry's eyes, "Your magic feels so good Harry, just like I knew it would." She leaned into his hand, almost purring at his touch.

Harry gave her a smile, "You called me Harry."

This time Luna did purr, "Mmmhmmm, it was time."

Bellatrix stopped her pacing over the three stunned boys on the floor and gave Harley a knowing look, "Well, it looks like Harry found his missing piece."

Harley just gave a grumpy huff, "Is this going to happen every time our Harry uses his magic?"

Luna frowned at that, taking a long look at Harry and then her frown deepened as she answered the question even though it really wasn't directed at her, "I don't know Harley." Her brown creased in concentration, "I can't really see my magic, I don't know why. Now that it's mixed with Harry's I'm having a hard time seeing his core. It's really disorienting to look at; I can see parts of it for small moments then it disappears as my magic swirls around it." She looked up at Harley, "Sorry I can't be of more help."

Harley gave her a small smile, "That's okay, it's not your fault."

Bellatrix gave a little cough, "Not to ruin the moment, but we have to do something with these three. We can't have them going back to Tom knowing about Harry's little magical outburst there."

Harry gave a concerned look to Luna who just gave him a smile and a nod. With her safe and alright, Harry stood and moved next to Bellatrix, looking down at the three, "We could obliviate them, but Goyle's arm looks pretty bad there and you know I'm pants at healing spells."

Hermoine looked incredulously between the three Potter-Blacks standing over the Slytherins, "You're going to obliviate them?"

Bellatrix turned to her with a scowl, "Don't give me that righteous indignation, this is a war whether you want to believe it or not. If we let these three report what they've seen to Riddle, he'll come after all of us even harder and if he doesn't think he can get to Harry directly, we," she motioned to everyone in the room, "will be his targets. Do you really want that right now?"

Hermoine gave a huff in annoyance, knowing the former Death Eater was right but not liking it, "No, of course not. But isn't there another way?"

Bella's look softened, "From what Harry has told me about you, I can understand how playing in one's mind would upset you. But this really is the only way."

Upon hearing that, Hermoine's face set into her problem solving expression as she looked between the group on the floor and her friends. She nodded her head once as she got to her feet and paced next to them, "Right then. The best changes to the mind are those that don't change that much. It's much harder for big changes to hold when under a legillimens probe." She pointed down to the three on the floor, "Just tweak their memories to show that after Draco hit Luna with the flipendo spell, we cast," here she pointed to herself, Harry and Bellatrix, "three stunners that knocked them back and out of the compartment. The impact could explain Goyle's arm. We then place them back out in the hall and revive them."

Harry looked at Hermoine and then at his wives, "I told you she was bloody brilliant."

Hermoine looked down and blushed slightly before reaching over and slapping his arm, "Language."

Their discussion was interrupted by a huff, "And why couldn't I be one of the ones to cast a stunner?"

Hermoine turned around with one of 'those' looks, "Seriously Ronald? Do you think you could outdraw Harry, Bellatrix or me? Do you think Draco would believe that?"

Ron flushed as he looked down into his lap, "I could do it, you know."

Harry walked over and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "We all know you could mate, but do you really want Tom to know that you could?"

Ron went pale at that, "No, you're right, let's do it your way Hermoine." Harry gave Hermoine a knowing smirk from beside Ron and she gave a smile back.

Bellatrix nodded in thought through this, finally adding, "That's a good plan. Harry was right, you have a good head on your shoulders."

Bellatrix took a few moments to modify the three Slytherin's memories and then after a quick peek up and down the hall, the three were unceremoniously tossed back against the far wall. Three simultaneous _**Rennervates**_ later found them looking down on three very upset Slytherins.

Goyle groaned in pain as Malfoy's weight shifted against his arm. Draco managed to get to his feet, looking down at the other two, "Get up you idiots. What good are you if the three of them can get the jump on us like that." Then he turned to Harry, "You just made a big mistake Potter, attacking me like that. Wait until my father hears about this."

Harry just smirked at him, "And if anything happens, I have five witnesses that you attacked the heiress to a pureblood house before we retaliated for that attack. So please, tell your dear father and have him bring me up on charges." Malfoy just scowled at him before turning and pushing the other two down the hallway towards their compartment.

Harry gave a chuckle as he watched them go and then turned back giving his hands a clap, "Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one trip." Five of them returned to their seats, leaving Luna standing against the wall where she had landed and looking awkwardly between her former seat and Harry and then looking guiltily at Bellatrix and Harley. After a few moments of this, Bellatrix stood up with a huff and pushed Luna into Harry's lap before sitting down again next to him. At Harry's confused look she explained, "After your magic merged with mine I was only truly comfortable when I was touching you."

Harry looked at her with a guilty look, "And now?"

Bellatrix smiled as she snuggled in against his shoulder, "Our magic settled after a couple of days. I still feel a little empty when you aren't near, but I think that's normal when you love someone."

Harry gave the top of her head a kiss, "I love you too Bella." He couldn't help but smirk when the push he knew was coming nudged him into Bella. He turned and brushed his lips over Harley's, "You know I love you too."

Harley gave a small huff, "But I still like hearing it."

Harry laughed and kissed her sweetly again, "And I'll never tire of telling you it."

Their little moment was broken by a nudge from Bellatrix. When Harry turned back to her with a smile, expecting her to want another kiss he was taken by surprise when he found a small scowl on her face. As his eyes furrowed in confusion, Bella's eyes flicked up with a quick bob of her head in Luna's direction. Harry's eyes flew open in understanding. He gave Luna a little squeeze to bring her attention to him, "Ummm, Luna? Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Luna looked a little nervous but she nodded her head, having watched Harry's interaction with his two wives and wondering how she could ever compete or fit in with that. Harry gave her a smile as he reached up and slipped his hand behind her neck, tugging her gently down to meet his lips. Luna had thought that the feel of Harry's magic washing over her and merging with her own was the most wonderful feeling she had ever had but boy was she wrong. When Harry's lips met hers the feeling of rightness brought a whimper from her. As Harry deepened the kiss and teased her tongue out to dance with his, the whimper turned into a low moan deep in her throat.

After that kiss, the two women already bound to Harry couldn't deny that Luna was a part of whatever this was. When their two lips met, both felt Harry's and Luna's magic swirling around them before it wrapped around them, drawing them into the moment and they both felt the kiss as if it were their lips against Harry's.

When Harry's lips finally slipped away from Luna's Harley stood and her hands cupped Luna's cheeks as she brought her lips down to the small blonde's. The kiss didn't last long, but it brought out a content sigh from Harley. The circle was complete when Bella directed Luna's face away from Harley's and pressed he own kiss to Luna's lips. Bella was far more aggressive with her kiss, demanding entrance with her tongue with Luna eagerly granting it.

After Bella pulled back with a satisfied smirk, returning to her spot at Harry's side, the moment was shattered by Ron's exclamation, "Bloody hell that's hot, Harry's got to be the luckiest man alive." The four people cuddled together on the bench opposite him fell into each other, giggling uncontrollably. The response from the young woman sitting next to him was much more violent, with Ron curling in on himself to avoid the playful slaps coming from Hermoine.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harley and Bellatrix went straight to their apartment while Harry took Luna's hand in his and led her through the throng of students in the Great Hall and up to the Head Table. He felt Luna try to pull back, used to so many people being embarrassed being seen with her, but he just gripped her hand tighter and pulled her up next to him and raised his eyebrow at her. She at least looked a little sheepish as she should know better and Harry was never embarrassed to be seen with her. He gave a little cough to get the Deputy Headmistresses attention, grateful that Dumbledore hadn't arrived in the Great Hall yet. When McGonagall turned to him and saw his hand holding Ms. Lovegood's, her eyebrow raised in surprise, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry coughed to clear his throat, "Umm, Professor McGonagall, Ma'am. You see, it's kind of like this, I had another bout of accidental magic and it seems as if it interacted with Luna here." He was suddenly grateful for McGonagall's curiosity when he had brought his wives along to get their Lord's quarters as Bellatrix had explained, in detail to Harry's embarrassment, how Harry's magic had interacted with hers. Harry looked down at his shoes, they suddenly looked a lot more interesting than anything else in the Great Hall.

McGonagall gave a light huff, "Well I suppose that you'd like Ms. Lovegood to have access to your Lord's quarters then."

Harry looked up and nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Bellatrix thinks that Luna and I will need to stay close to each other for the next week or so as our magic settles."

Minerva just shook her head with a small smirk, "Only you, Harry James Potter." Then she chuckled, "No, maybe only you and your father. He also had your knack at getting into impossible situations." Then she gave out a sigh, "Alright, I suppose that Luna needs to have access to your Lord's quarters for all hours of the day then. I will let her Head of House know."

Luna gave out a little squeal of excitement, "Thank you Professor."

Harry was much more reserved in his response, but no less grateful, "Yes, thank you Professor."

She shoo'd them away with her hands, giving them a final warning to their retreating backs, "This does not give you permission to do whatever you like. You will behave like two young students upholding the upstanding traditions of this great school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna stood in the doorway to Harry's bedroom, looking around nervously. She didn't belong here, Harry already had two wives that loved him and that he loved, it was obvious on his face when he looked at them. She was just intruding on this. Besides, there was no room for her on the bed, I mean Harry looked so content lying there in the middle of the bed with Harley curled up on one side and Bellatrix on the other, their heads lying against his shoulders.

She turned to leave when someone caught her hand, startling her. How did they move that fast, they were just on the bed. She turned back to the room to find Harley holding her hand in both of hers, "Don't, you belong here too. Harry's magic picked you for a reason, so don't overthink it."

Bellatrix piped up from the bed, "Even though we know that's hard for you Ravenclaws not to do."

Than earned a small chuckle from the petite blonde and she felt herself relax a little. Harley started dragging her into the room until she was standing at the foot of the bed, where Harley released her hand and crawled back to her spot along Harry's side. Luna gave a frown, "There's no room, where should I sleep?"

Bellatrix gave a knowing smile, "Where would you like to sleep?"

Luna's frown turned into a smirk as she crawled right up the middle of the bed until she was lying atop of Harry, her head resting in the middle of his chest. She gave a content smile as she felt Harry lean forward and kiss the top of her head, followed by a kiss from his two wives. Luna fell asleep quickly, bathed in the love of Harry and his wives.

Harry woke up in the morning with a slight problem. Bellatrix had started kissing his shoulder and then neck in her sleep which had woken him and caused an involuntary reaction. Luna was currently grinding herself against that slight problem in her sleep. Harry looked down to see if there was anything he could do and found himself looking into Luna's eyes; okay so she wasn't asleep.

Luna let out a small moan as she rotated her hips again, "Please Harry, I need you." She almost startled when she felt a pair of hands helping her to sit up, lifting her night gown over her head. She moaned again when she felt Harley's lips on her shoulder, kissing a trail up to her neck. Her hips grinding against Harry automatically. She gasped as she felt a pair of lips wrap around her nipple, sucking greedily at the hard nub. As Harley lifted on her hips, she felt her body follow on its own accord and she whimpered at the loss of contact with Harry's cock. But then she gasped as she felt Bellatrix push her panties to the side, rubbing Harry's cock over her slit and coating it with her juices before wedging it against her opening.

Luna let herself drop on Harry's cock, burying it inside of her in one fell swoop. Her chin dropped to her chest whimpering in pain as her maidenhood was taken. Harley's fingers stroked soothingly through her hair as she whispered words of encouragement in her ear, her lips stopping occasionally to nip at the young blonde's earlobe. Bellatrix found her nipple again, sucking lightly on the hard nub as her fingers moved to the juncture of their bodies, rubbing small circles over Luna's clit. With the two women's ministrations, Luna felt the pain receding and being replaced with an urgent ache in her core. She started rocking her hips, enjoying the feel of Harry's cock sliding in and out of her. She finally opened her eyes to find an intense pair of green eyes staring back up at her. She leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a desperate kiss and her movements sped up. Her short fingernails suddenly dug into his shoulders as she whimpered into the kiss, her body shaking through the first orgasm of her life.

When she came down from her orgasm, she looked into Harry's eyes, "Make me yours forever, Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a devious smirk and she squealed in surprise as Harry suddenly flipped them over. He rested his hands to either side of her head as he started to thrust into her with long, slow strokes. He smiled as he looked to the side, seeing Harley with two fingers buried up to the second knuckle in Bella's pussy as they watched the two lovers. He focused his attention back on the young woman under him, leaning down and giving her a deep kiss as his thrusts became harder and faster. He groaned as her tight pussy squeezed his cock and he thrust even faster. He rested his forehead against hers, hoping he could give her another orgasm before he reached his peak. He locked eyes with her, "I don't know how I'll manage it, but I promise to figure out some way to marry you Luna Lovegood.

That promise pushed Luna over the edge, her body shivering as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. The pulsing of her inner walls in orgasm pushed Harry the rest of the way, causing him to erupt inside of Luna, his cum filling her womb.

The two lovers lay wrapped around each other for a few minutes before Luna's eyes snapped open, pushing Harry up and away from her, "I'm not on the potion Harry. What if.."

Bellatrix kissed her, cutting her off. When Luna had finally given in and kissed her back, she pulled back with her trademark smirk, "I cast the contraceptive charm on you before you started." Here she gave a shrug, "Better safe than sorry."

Luna pulled her back down and gave her a heated kiss and then peppered her lips with small kisses, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Harley and Luna made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast after an interesting morning. Harley pulled Harry into the shower to 'help her wash her back' and they barely got ready in time. They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and were just tucking in when Ron plopped down next to Harry, "What are they doing sitting here?"

Harry gave him a little scowl, "Well, Harley was sorted into Gryffindor as she is taking potions with us and Luna is sitting here because the rules only state that you have to sit at your House tables during the Opening and Closing ceremonies and any special feasts."

Hermoine picked that moment to slide into the seat next to Luna, "Harry, you read that in Hogwarts: A History, didn't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, thank you for giving it to me. I've actually really enjoyed it and I think Harley has read it more than I have."

Hermoine turned and smiled at Harley, "You enjoyed it then?"

Harley only paused in her eating to give her two thumbs up, Harry had really worked up an appetite in her this morning. Hermoine turned to say something to Luna but then stopped to watch the young woman. She'd eat a few bites with her eyes down and then she'd look up at Harry with a blush coating her cheeks. Then she'd look down again and the cycle would repeat itself. Suddenly Hermoine gasped and grabbed Luna's hand, getting her attention, "No!?"

Luna looked down and blushed harder, nodding her head. Hermoine's grip tightened on her hand and then she leaned in, whispering, "How was it?" Luna turned to her with a huge smile on her face, her cheeks still rosy red. Hermoine smirked, whispering, "That good, huh?" Luna's smile got even bigger and she nodded very enthusiastically.

Ron elbowed Harry as he watched the two girls, "What's up with those two?"

Luna picked that moment to look over at Harry and her eyes flew back to Hermoine and her blush deepened even more (if that was possible). Harry shrugged, "No clue mate." But he winked at Luna when she looked back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And so the story continues.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter or DC Universes, I'm a bit disappointed in that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville showed up at the Harry's quarters just after breakfast on Saturday morning. Harry opened the door and stepped to the side, letting Neville in. Neville looked around and gave a terse nod to Bellatrix, "Harry says you weren't in your right mind at the time, so because of our friendship I'm giving you a chance to show me what happened that night."

Bellatrix nodded back, "I can't take back what happened that night, but I can tell you that I wasn't alright," she tapped her head, "up here. I'd apologize if it would do any good, because I truly am sorry for what happened to your parents, Heir Longbottom."

Neville just gave another terse nod back, not trusting his voice to speak at the moment. After the tense greeting, Harry clapped his hand on Neville's shoulder, "Alright, let's get this done with so we can do something a little more fun with our Saturday."

Harry led them into the sitting room where he had the Black family pensieve sitting in the middle of the floor. Harry pointed to one side of the pensieve for Neville and he moved to the other side, next to Bellatrix. Bella carefully removed the memory and dropped it into the pensieve. The three looked between each other and at Harry's nod, they all dipped their finger into the liquid.

Bella murmured as they watched the four death eaters (Rebastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch, Jr., and herself) throwing curses at the two Longbottoms, "I started just after we broke through the wards and entered the house."

The three watched as the Longbottoms put on a valiant effort, holding off the four death eaters for almost fifteen minutes before Rebastan switched from throwing curses at Alice Longbottom next to Barty and caught Frank off guard with a stunner. The distraction of Frank falling let a stunner from Barty catch Alice and she was down as well. The Death Eaters sat the husband and wife in chairs and used _**Incarcerous**_ to bind their hands and feet to the chairs.

A pair of _**Rennervates**_ later and the pair were sitting stoically, eyes staring straight ahead. They heard Bellatrix cackle as she whispered _**Crucio**_, holding it on Frank for a few seconds. When she broke the curse off, she walked up and whispered in his ear, "Where's the boy? If you tell us where he is we will let you live."

Frank just sat looking forward, his body shaking occasionally from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse. Bellatrix let out another cackle, "Awww, Frankie isn't talking. Let's see if his wife has anything to say." She suddenly turned and screamed "_**Crucio!**_" Alice let out a scream as pain lanced through her body. After about fifteen seconds, Bellatrix stopped the curse. She reached over and pulled Alice's head up by the hair, looking into her eyes, "Where's the boy?" Alice's mouth pulled back in a scowl as she shook her head, refusing to say anything.

Bellatrix let out a sigh, "Rebastan, search the house."

Barty turned to her, "What should we do with these two?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "Without the child, they are worthless to us, I really don't care what you do." Then she turned and plopped down into an overstuffed chair in their living room, draping herself sideways in it, her leg dangling over one side. After five minutes of screaming, Bellatrix shook her head with a frown. She looked over the back of the chair and saw both Barty and Rodolphus using the cruciatus curse on the Longbottoms. Belatrix gave a long sigh, "That's enough boys, don't play too much before dinner."

Barty gave a maniacal laugh, "We're just going to kill them anyway, let us have our fun." Bellatrix gave a frown but at the glare from her husband she didn't respond. The two went back to their fun as Bellatrix had moved to lean against the back of the chair to watch.

A few minutes later, Harry paused the memory, "Bella, darling, what are you doing?"

Everyone had been so focused on the two Death Eaters torturing Neville's parents they had been ignoring Bellatrix. Harry, however, was a little infatuated with his wife so he couldn't help that his focus had continuously strayed to her. Harry rewound the memory a few seconds and then started it again. In the memory, Bellatrix had started pacing with her eyes locked on first one, then the other, Longbottom. Bella's lips were moving, almost as if she were casting something.

The real Bellatrix furrowed her brow in concentration, "Can you rewind that again?"

When it started back up, Bellatrix mouthed the words along with the memory her. She gasped and then clapped her hands in excitement.

In the memory, Frank and Alice's screams had stopped ten minutes ago, when Bellarix had mumbled whatever. Bellatrix suddenly looked around as if searching for something. She suddenly yelled out, "They're taking down the wards, and fast. Everyone out, use your emergency portkeys."

They watched as Barty and then Rodolphus popped out of the room. Then Bellatrix raised her wand at the two Longbottoms and whispered something, something that looked different than what she was muttering before. Then she popped out of the room and the memory stopped.

The thee of them pulled their fingers out of the liquid and Harry turned to her, "What was that you were doing, I couldn't quite read your lips."

Bellatrix gave a frown, "If I'm reading my lips correctly it was a piece of old Black Family magic. It was designed to disengage your mind from your body so that you didn't feel pain. One of the Black ancestors had developed the spell so that the Blacks would never give up information, even under torture." Then she frowned, "But I gave the counter spell at the end, they should have been alright."

Neville looked at her in confusion, "You kept it so my parents wouldn't feel pain? Why?"

Bella gave a shrug as she thought about it, "I don't know. I honestly don't know why I did a lot of things back then. I would flip through emotions faster than I could follow. I could be helping someone one minute and then holding them under the crucitatius the next, just so I could hear their screams."

Harry pulled her into a hug, whispering to her, "Shhh, you aren't that person any more, not as long as I've got you."

Bella wrapped her fists in his robe and pulled him tighter, "But what if something happens to you? I can't go back to that."

Harry's fingers stroked lovingly through her hair, "Well then we just need to do everything we can to make sure nothing happens to me.' She gave a nod from her place against his chest.

When Harry thought Bellatrix had calmed enough, he turned back to Neville, who was looking at them with a contemplative look. Harry gave him a smile as his hand trailed up and down Bellatrix's back, "I think we should head over to St. Mungo's and see if maybe Bella didn't miscast the counter. She was in a bit of a rush, as you could see."

Neville just nodded as Bella piped in, "We should stop by the house first Harry; so I can take a look at the family grimoire first to make sure I have the correct counter."

Harry smiled, "Good idea love."

An hour later, the three of them were standing in Frank and Alice's room at St. Mungo's arguing with a healer. The healer finally threw up his hands in frustration, "Fine, I don't see how it can hurt anyway."

Harry nodded to Bella who then pointed her wand at Frank Longbottom, muttering the counter curse under her breath. When there was no response, she turned to Alice and tried again to the same result, nothing.

While the healer was acting all superior for being correct that it wouldn't do any good, Harry was pacing in front of Bellatrix, muttering under his breath, "Why didn't the counter work. Bella cast the curse and the counter has worked before. The spell is designed for removing the pain but the mind was always intact but they couldn't feel the pain. Why aren't their minds intact? What's different?"

Suddenly his head shot up and he grabbed Bellatrix's hands, "Who was this normally cast on?"

Bellatrix furrowed her eyes, they had already gone over this, "Someone who was going to be tortured, so they could avoid the pain."

Harry shook his head, "No, no, who cast it on them?"

Bellatrix looked even more confused, "They cast it on themselves."

Harry's eyebrow raised as if she should be understanding something. After a moment he continued, "Could they cast it on themselves while they were being tortured?"

Bellatrix gasped, "No, they probably wouldn't be able to cast a spell that complex while under a lot of pain." Then she frowned, "But what good does knowing that do us?"

Harry smiled, "It's simple. You just have to give them the counter curse while they are under the cruciatus."

The healer gasped and then broke in angrily, "You will not be casting the cruciatus on any patient of mine."

Harry tried to reason with the doctor, but she was adamant that the cruciatus would not be used in her ward. Harry sighed, ignoring the doctor and turning to Frank Longbottom with his wand drawn, "Ready Bella?"

There was suddenly three pops and Harry and Bellatrix were looking at the drawn wands of three aurors. Harry gave out another sigh, this was turning into a pain. He noticed one of the aurors was Proudfoot and turned to him, "Could you please go get Amelia, she should probably be here for this anyway."

The other two looked shocked at Harry's use of their boss's first name and even more shocked when Proudfoot apparated away. A few moments later Amelia arrived with a huff, "What's this about you casting the cruciatus curse Harry?"

Harry smiled, "I haven't cast it yet."

Amelia gave a harrumph at his lip and raised her eyebrow at him to answer the question. When he explained everything to her, she looked contemplative, her finger even tapping her chin in thought. She finally nodded at him and then turned to the healer, "This is now a DMLE concern. Frank was one of our best aurors at the time and if he could be healed we will see it done."

The healer didn't look happy about it, but he nodded at the Head of the DMLE. Amelia turned to Harry, "Do you think you can cast the cruciatus curse?"

Bella stroked his arm, "She's right, can you cast it? When you used it on me in the Ministry it wasn't that strong."

Harry gave her a sheepish look, "Yah, sorry about that." She gave him a smile and then he continued, "But yah, I thought about it after that day and about why it didn't work as well as Voldemort's did. You were in pain, sure, but it felt like I was dying when Voldemort hit me with his. I started thinking about other emotion based spells, like the patronus. The emotion there isn't tied to the thing you are trying to protect yourself from, it's just the happiest thought you can think of. So the same should apply to the cruciatus, I don't have to hate the person I'm casting at, I just have to dig up those feelings of hate for something." Here Harry gave an evil little smirk, "And I definitely have someone I hate."

Amelia frowned at this, never having thought of it that way. While she would never condone the use of the cruciatus under normal circumstances, there might be a time that her aurors may need to use it or one of the other unforgivables and this would give them a way to use it. That is, if Harry's supposition was correct.

Harry turned to Bellatrix who gave him a nod. He frowned in concentration, his face getting an angry look as he whispered, "_**Crucio**_."

Bella quickly raised her wand and cast the counter curse and suddenly the room was filled with the screams of Frank Longbottom. As soon as he heard Frank scream, Harry stopped casting and looked to Neville who was being held back by an auror at the healer's direction. Frank had been out of it for so long that seeing his grown son might not be the best thing for him at the moment.

While the healer was attending to Frank, Harry turned to Alice and they repeated the process. Her screams brought a choked sob from Frank, "Alice?" Then he caught sight of Amelia, who looked a lot older than he remembered, "Amelia, what's going on. You look a bit, older, than the last time I saw you."

Amelia looked down fondly at two of her favorite people, "There's a lot to explain, basically you've been in something like a coma for about 15 years."

Frank and Alice gasped. Frank then asked in a shaking voice, "15 years?"

Amelia nodded, "And there is someone I think you should meet." She waved a crying Neville over, who ran over as soon as the auror released their grip on him. Amelia stood to his side, one hand on his left shoulder the other reaching around him and gripping his right, "This is your son, Neville."

Alice's hand went to cover her mouth as her next word came out as a shaky gasp, "Neville?"

Suddenly she was engulfed in the hug of a crying sixteen year old young man. Frank had moved shakily over to engulf his family in a hug and the three emotional Longbottoms didn't even notice the pop of someone leaving. Amelia did though and turned back to the now empty spots where Harry and Bellatrix had just stood, mouthing a silent 'Thank you,' to the empty space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday found Harry and his three girls walking into Gringott's. Harry walked up to the first available teller and asked to see his account manager. They were led back to an office a few minutes later and as Harry entered he was greeted by the goblin behind a desk, "Greetings Lord Potter, what can I do for you today?"

Harry shook his head as he sat down, "I told you Grimfang, you can just call me Harry."

Grimfang gave him a toothy smile, "Something I am more than happy to do," he nodded at the now closed door, "when we are in private, Harry."

Harry nodded in understanding. He then got to one of the more important things he had come in to discuss, "Grimfang, I would like to take a third wife and need to know if it is possible and how."

Grimfang nodded, "I'm assuming it is Ms. Lovegood here?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Well, as I believe she is the last of her line and a female, there is the line continuation option."

Harry shook his head, "We've already discussed that and will use it as a last resort."

The goblin thought for a moment, "If you had another title, you could marry her under that."

Harry gave out an exasperated sigh, "But I only have the two titles, Lord Potter and Lord Black."

Grimfang gave an eerie smile, "Are you sure of that?"

Harry frowned, "Well I know I got the Lord Black title from being named Sirius's heir and the Lord Potter because I'm the last in that line and my parents were killed."

Bellatix turned to him, "You never got an inheritance test?"

Harry looked confused, "What's an inheritance test?"

Bellatrix turned and glared at the goblin, "You know you should have done one of those immediately."

Grimfang gave a small shrug, "There was no need at the time. He had just lost his Godfather and didn't need the extra stress of finding out he was Lord to who knows how many other houses. He was having a hard enough times coming to grips with everything else going on at the time."

Bellatrix gave a curt nod, understanding the logic but not quite agreeing with it. She spoke with a cool tone, "We will do one now then, if you would Master Goblin."

Grimfang nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and a ceremonial dagger. He passed both across his desk to Harry and then directed him, "Cut your left index finger and place 7 drops of blood in the middle of the parchment."

Harry made a small cut in his finger and squeezed out the required seven drop of blood. He put his finger in his mouth to help stop the blood flow but quickly realized he hadn't needed to as the cut healed on its own as soon as the seven drops had been removed. He leaned over the desk and watched as the parchment glowed a golden color and writing began appearing.

Harry James Potter

Lordships:

House Black

House Gaunt (conquest of last heir)

House Peverell

House Potter

Possible Lordships

House Greengrass

House Bones

Harry looked at the paper in confusion before looking up at Grimfang, "I have two questions, who are Houses Peverell and Gaunt and how can I be a possible Lord for the Greengrass and Bones houses when I know Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Amelia and Susan Bones?"

Grimfang shook his head in bemusement, wondering how this young man had survived as long as he had in the wizarding world with his lack of knowledge of said world. He started with the easier of the two questions, "As to the question on the Greengrass and Bones Lordships, both of those families you mentioned are the last living branch of the direct line. If they ladies you mention fail to birth an heir by their 40th year, the Lordship would pass through to a cadet branch of the family, preferably a male within one of the cadet branches. Both the Greengrasses and the Boneses married into the Potter line, specifically your line. Given that it showed up here, I would hazard a guess that you have the best claim to the Lordship of those Houses should they fail to produce an heir." The goblin seemed to think for a moment, then continued, "The other two are both related, at least to a degree. In ancient times, there were three Peverell brothers. There is actually a tale about them, I believe you can find it in the book 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' The first brother died before he could sire an heir. The second brother lived just long enough to sire an heir, who's last living descendent was Tom Riddle Jr., the only son of Merope Gaunt."

Harry shook his head, "So because he was the last living heir of the Gaunt line, when I killed Voldemort I became head of his House?"

Grimfang gave a toothy smile, "Not only that, you removed the only other person that could have contested your right to the Peverell line."

Luna took that moment to giggle, "Daddy is going to want to talk your ear off now."

Harry gave her a confused look, "Why is that?"

Luna looked at him like his was being silly, "Because you are the heir to all three Hallows now?"

At his still bewildered look, she gasped, "You've really never heard the tale?"

Harry just shook his head, "What tale?"

Luna sighed, "The tale of the Peverell brothers and the Deathly Hallows." She went on to tell him the tale, both Harry and Harley enthralled in her telling (as neither had heard it before).

When she had finished, Bellatrix let out a little laugh, "That's just a fairy tale told to keep them entertained and to teach them that being too greedy can lead to an untimely death."

Harry smiled at Luna, "My dad had an invisibility cloak that he gave to me."

Bellatrix gave a small frown, "That's impossible, most invisibility cloaks only have a lifetime of about seven years."

Harry shrugged, "Mine seems to work perfectly fine and from what I understand it worked just fine for my dad as well."

Luna hopped up and down in her seat, "Can we see it Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, I can go get it for you."

Grimfang held up his hand, "If it is a family heirloom, then when in the presence of your account manager all you have to do is think about the item while touching your Lord's ring."

Harry touched the Potter ring, thinking of his invisibility cloak. Suddenly it popped into the room on the table in front of him, making him whisper out an awed, "Wicked."

Bellatrix took the cloak in her hand, examining the silky material. She handed it to Harry, "Put it on."

Harry stood up and took a step back from the table, wrapping the cloak around his neck, letting it hang over his body. Bellatrix walked slowly around him, looking closely at him. She finally sat down with a chagrined look, "That isn't a normal invisibility cloak. With a normal invisibility cloak, if you look close enough at the edges you can see a shimmer of the concealing magic. This cloak has no shimmer, none at all."

Harry looked across the table at Grimfang, "Would it be possible to get my other Lord's rings?"

Grimfist nodded and within a few minutes, a goblin brought in a box holding two rings. Harry picked up the Peverell ring and turned it over and around as he inspected it before sliding it on his index finger. He felt the family magic judge him and then accept him as it then flooded into his system.

Harry smirked and touched the ring, thinking of bringing the Elder wand to him. There was a pop and a wand appeared on the table. Harry and Luna gasped, it was the Headmaster's wand. Harry looked at Luna, "Why would the Headmaster have a Peverell family heirloom?"

Luna shook her head, "I don't know, but try the Resurrection stone."

Harry touched the Peverell ring again, thinking of the Resurrection stone. Nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. Harley was the one that came up with the solution, "If this Riddle guy was a part of the Gaunt line which came directly from a Peverell, wouldn't it be a Gaunt family heirloom like Harry's cloak was a Potter family heirloom?"

Harry moved over and gave her a quick kiss, "You're brilliant, love." He then picked up the Gaunt ring, feeling the family magic wash over him, although it was much weaker than the Peverell magic. He touched the ring and thought of the Resurrection stone. There was a familiar pop and then a ring was sitting on the table in front of him. As soon as Harry saw it, he needed to put it on and try it out. He was just reaching for it when Bellatrix pulled him back, "Don't you dare touch that ring Harry, the stench of evil is just rolling off of it."

Harry kept trying to reach for it, "But I've got to put it on Bella, love. Can't you feel how it calls to me?"

Bellatrix muttered under her breath, "Bloody hell, it has a compulsion charm on it." Then she noted two things; she, Harley and Luna seemed to be unaffected by the compulsion charm and Grimfist's hand was shaking as he put it on the desk. She snapped out, "Grimfist, get some cursebreakers in here NOW! Make sure they are all goblins as well, as they should be able to handle the compulsion better and right now I don't trust many humans outside of this room."

That seemed to snap Grimfist out of the compulsion and he quickly ran to the door, calling for a goblin team of cursebreakers … immediately. The team of goblins scurried into the room less than five minutes later, and to a goblin gasped as they entered, the evil they felt was almost thick in the room. Bellatrix pointed at the ring on the table as she continued to hold Harry, that seeming to be the only thing that kept him from reaching out for the ring.

After thirty minutes or so, the head cursebreaker for the team let out a sigh and turned to the room, "It is done. There was a very strong compulsion charm coupled with a withering curse. If someone had put that ring on, we would be looking at their shriveled corpse right now."

Harry turned in Bella's grasp and gave her a lingering kiss, "Thank you love."

Bella gave a self-depreciating shrug, "I can't lose you, you mean too much to me now."

Harry smiled and kissed her nose, "Well I can't lose you either love, it would break me."

Bellatrix gave a soft smile and lay her head against his chest for a moment, breathing in his scent before pulling back and giving him a pat on the chest with both hands, "Let's go see what you brought, now that it's safe."

As Harry studied the ring, a thought occurred to him. He looked up at the ceiling as he called out, "Hogwarts, I'm in need of your aid."

There was suddenly a flash and a phoenix was hovering above the table, a grungy hat in its talons. Fawkes dropped the hat on the table and then flew to the back of Luna's chair, trilling to her and butting her with his head. Harry tore his attention away from the cute scene playing out and brought it to the Sorting Hat sitting in front of him.

The crease that was his mouth opened as he greeted Harry, "Ah, young Mr. Potter I see you have a habit of finding things that shouldn't exist."

Harry nodded, "I found another of Tom's horcruxes and I need the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy it."

The Sorting Hat gave out an odd sounding laugh, "And what makes you think Goddrick's sword can destroy that evil?"

Harry gave a shrug, looking between Grimfist and the hat, "If my understanding of Goblin lore on their workmanship is correct, Goblin weapons can only be imbued with properties that make them stronger. Incorporating the qualities of basilisk venom would definitely make a weapon stronger." He shrugged again, "At least that's what I'm hoping."

The Sorting Hat let out a booming laugh, "You are too right Mr. Potter and as our esteemed Headmaster said before, 'help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask.'"

The Sorting Hat seemed to squirm about for a bit and when he finally leaned back, Harry could see the handle of Gryffindor's sword just peeking out. Harry smiled and reached under the hat, and then pulling his hand back, drawing the full length of the sword from the hat. While Harry had seen this before, the shocked gasps of the other four in the room reminded him that they hadn't.

He turned a sheepish grin to the room, "I don't know how he does it, but I'm glad he does. This is the only way I was able to defeat the basilisk back in my second year."

Harry put the ring on the floor an after careful aim, chopped through the band of the ring. The room rang with an evil screech as a black cloud erupted from the ring before dissipating into the ether. Harry's smile dropped when he noticed he wasn't as careful as he had hoped and there was a small crack in the Resurrection Stone.

Luna took the stone from him and carefully examined it, making sure not to rotate it fully in any one direction. Finally she handed it back, "I can still see powerful magic on it, so why don't you give it a try. Just rotate it away from you three times while thinking of someone deceased you would like to talk to."

Harry sat back down in his chair and stared at the stone for a few moments, before turning it over and over slowly. His eyes suddenly got a far away look and Luna let a small knowing smile grace her lips.

Harry 'woke up' in a field covered in mist, the horizons seeming to fade off into nothingness all around him. He looked up as two people walked out of the mist in front of him, big beaming smiles on their faces. He took off running and Lily almost fell over as her son collided with her, wrapping his arms around her. A cough brought his head up and he smiled even though tears were flowing down his cheeks, stepping away from his mother and wrapping his arms around his father in a manly hug.

As he stepped back, James interrupted him before he even began speaking, "Harry, I know you want to talk to us, and trust me son when I say that there isn't anything that we'd like to do more. But someone is waiting to talk to you first. When you go back, you need to place all three hallows so that they are touching each other. Fold the cloak up and put it on the table, then put the Elder want in the middle of it, and then rest the stone on top of the wand, by make sure it is tipping off so that it touches the cloak as well."

Lily took over from there, "You won't be able to use the Resurrection stone often, as it can be as addictive and dangerous as the Mirror of Erised. Plus this isn't the most comfortable place for us, so we can only stand to be here for so long; although the person that wanted to meet you said that might get better after your meeting."

She drew him into a hug, "Now go, she's waiting for you. We'll always be here for you."

James pulled him into a hug as well, "We love you Harry and are both so proud of you. Now go and continue to make us proud."

Harry turned the stone three times towards him and Grimfist's office came back into view. Harry smiled at Luna and nodded, "It worked, I saw my parents." Luna smiled back at him. He then folded the invisibility cloak up into a tight square and then set the Elder wand in the middle. He took the Resurrection Stone and set in in the middle of the Elder wand and then let it tip slightly.

Harry frowned as nothing happened when he put the stone into position. Everyone else was looking at him in confusion as he was so focused on what he was doing that he hadn't even heard their questions, much less respond to them. Just as he sat back with a huff, a billowing cloud of smoke came out of the corner of the room just behind Grimfist's right side.

A woman moved out of the smoke towards Harry, well stalked would really be the only appropriate term to describe how she moved. She smiled as she kneeled in front of the young man, "Master."

Harry stuttered out, "Master?"

The woman smiled at him, her head tipping to the side slightly, "Yes, Master."

Harry sighed and looked at Bellatrix and then Harley, looking for suggestions. It was Luna who took control, however, "Father will be so happy when I tell him that you're the Master of Death."

Harry looked at her with the same look of confusion he had given the woman in front of him, "Master of Death?"

Luna giggled, "Yes silly, Master of Death. That's what you become when you reunite the three Hallows."

Harry turned and looked at the woman who was still kneeling in front of him, "So, Death?"

The woman let out a tinkling laugh, something so out of character for what everyone's image of Death was that Harry started to doubt Luna's declaration. She stood up and stretched, conjuring a chair next to Harry so she could sit, "I go by many names, Hel, La Calevera Catrina, Mictecacihuatl, Śmierć, and Giltinė, among others. But yes, Lady Luna is correct, I am Death and you are my Master."

Harry looked between his two wives and Luna before turning back to Death, "So, what exactly does that mean?"

Lady Death smiled, "Let me tell you a story first. Many years ago, my sisters, the Fates, made a prophecy. The prophecy was a dire one, predicting the end of the world as we know it with a reign of pure evil bringing forth all manners of beasts, that eventually brought the end to all humanity. The prophecy did give a way for this to be avoided, as most prophecies do. This part involved me, 'Only Death's champion can prevent this destruction. When Death's three gifts are united, her Champion will be revealed and his power unlocked. Only with this power, that the enemy knows not, can Death's champion win and prevent the rule of evil. But, be warned, this power will destroy her champion without the aid of His three Queens. Only they can give him the knowledge to contain Death's gift.'" She paused to give them a little time to digest that before continuing, "I figured my three gifts were my three talismans, items that allowed one to hide from death, see into the realm of death, and be the cause of death. So, I took those three talismans and let my instincts guide me. It wasn't until years later that I can across three brothers and every instinct that I had told me to give my talismans to these brothers. Those were your ancestors, Harry Potter, the Peverell brothers."

Harry gave a small frown, "So the four of us never had any say in this? We were fated to be together, our feelings be damned?"

There was a gasp from Harley, "What are you saying, Harry? Don't you want to be with us?"

Harry quickly moved to Harley, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, "Oh Gods no Harley, of course I want to be with you. I meant that I didn't want you forced into being with someone like me. The thought of you being forced into this, I just, I just want you to be happy and I worry that you wouldn't be better off with someone else and that you are only with me because of some dumb prophecy."

Harley pulled her hands from his and clasped his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Then she slapped the back of his head, "Don't be an idiot Harry. I don'tz care if it's fate, luck, prophecy or whateva yous want to call it, but I found someone that makes me feel whole." She giggled, "There's a quote from a movie that's corny as hell, but it fits, 'you complete me, Harry'."

As they started into each other's eyes, Death piped into their private (ok, not so private) moment, "Harry, prophecy or not, there are always people in the world that are meant to be together. As Harley so eloquently put it," she gave a small smile, "they 'complete each other.' The Fates call them soul mates. While they are put into the tapestry of life, it does not mean that they will ever meet or even make the connection that brings their souls together. That all depends on their decisions in life." She gave a little smirk, "Although sometimes the Fates stack the deck in their favor, like making sure Harley was in Vegas at the same time you were." She shrugged at the looks she was getting, "What? It was really the only way they could ensure a British wizard had a chance to meet an American supervillain/hero."

Harry returned to his seat, with Harley following and curling up in his lap. He looked at Death again, "So what is this power you'll unlock?"

Death looked at him hard, studying him. She finally nodded to herself and spoke, "I can unlock the memories of all of your deceased ancestors and their lines within you. You will have access to all of their spell knowledge, family secrets, everything. This includes the families that married into your main lines as well, these being Potter, Peverell and Black. You won't gain knowledge past when lines merged, etc. So you will have access to Bones' family magic prior to their marrying into the Potter line, but you won't have recent knowledge, such as that gained by Amelia Bones."

Harry nodded and smiled, "That would be a good thing to have. There should be something in there that will help me beat Riddle." Then he saw Death's worried look, "Alright, what's the downside?"

Death gave him a grim look, "Your mind will be flooded with all of this information at once and it's more than a human mind is designed to handle."

Harry looked around the room, "So how can my 'three Queens' help me then?"

Death looked between the three women, "My best guess is that due to the nature of their minds, they have had to learn to deal with extra information and when your magic merged with each of theirs, that knowledge and their ability to deal with and process that information became a part of you as well."

Harry gave Harley a light squeeze on his lap before looking around her at Luna, "So how does Luna's ability to see magic help me with this?"

Luna gave him a strained smile, "Well, that alone could help you deal with extra information because I have to sort through what is 'real' and what is 'magic' all the time, but I think it has more to do with the fact that my mother was a seer and she passed that talent on to me. I have visions of the future almost constantly. Every outcome from every decision is a different vision. This means that rather than seeing one outcome, I see thousands of them."

Bella gasped, "How do you make any sense of them?"

Luna shrugged, "You get used to it and many outcomes look the same so you learn to try and find those things that matter to an outcome and focus on those. I've gotten good at ignoring them until I actually want to focus on an outcome." Bella got up and took the younger girl's hands, dragging her back to Bella's chair before pulling her down into her lap and then wrapping her arms around her.

Bella suddenly got an evil smirk as she placed a small kiss on Luna's neck, "What do your visions say we need to do to beat Tom?"

Luna frowned and buried herself into Bella, answering in a small voice, "I don't know. I've never been able to see my own future. I think it has to do with not being able to see my magic." She paused, "Or maybe it's because I can't see myself that I can't see my magic." Then she shook herself slightly, "But now that my magic merged with Harry's, I can't see his future." She gave a weak shrug, "I can't see any of our futures."

Harry moved over and pulled Luna into a hug with Bella, "Shhh, it's alright my little moon. We'll get through this, I promise." The two curled into him, gaining comfort from the embrace.

Harry stepped back with a sigh and looked at Death, "Alright, what do we need to do this?"

Death smiled, knowing that she had picked correctly those many years ago. She looked between Harry and Grimfist, "I think you need to finish up your business with the noble Goblins and then we will head back to your quarters. You will need to be someplace comfortable for this."

Harry nodded and turned to Grimfist, "I'll need the Peverell betrothal ring for Luna and the rest I think can wait for another day." Grimfist nodded and with a quick order to a goblin runner, the ring was delivered a few minutes later. Harry slipped the ring onto Luna's finger, "We'll get married as soon as we talk to your father, if that's alright?" Luna just nodded, a huge smile on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them arrived back in Harry's Lord's quarters about half an hour later after finishing the last of their business with Grimfist. Death had agreed to meet them there, as she didn't know how travel through a floo would react with her 'magic'. Harry looked sheepishly at the girls as he stumbled out of the floo, complaining about how all magic travel was out to get him. The four moved to the sitting room and Harry arranged the Hallows on the small table.

Death popped in next to him with a chuckle, "You don't have to do that every time now that you are my Master. You just need to think of your need of me and I will come." She gave a smirk, "If the need is not immediate, I may not come right away, however. Now, are you comfortable?"

Harry's look turned grim as he rolled his shoulders before leaning back into the couch, finally giving a nod. Death's look was just as grim, she hoped this worked or she was going to be very, very busy for a while. Then she reached out and tapped her finger against Harry's forehead and a ring of silver flared out from the touch … and Harry screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One more chapter to go after this one. It got a little clunky for me writing this chapter and the next, but I managed to push through and though I'm not fully pleased with it, it's good enough for me to publish. Basically things happen quickly at this point because, well, I was running out of things to say and I wanted to finish something for all the other _**useless**_ writing I've done in the past 18 months. And besides, I only had through the wedding actually planned but with all of the unfinished pieces out there I thought I should finish something. A few DC characters will make appearances between the final two chapters but don't get your hopes up, most are just mentioned as being somewhere at a particular time and not really adding to the plot, etc.

Disclaimer: I probably don't have to remind you every chapter, but I don't own Harry Potter or the DC Universe and I make no money from this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's eyes flickered open and then shut, a feeling of déjà vu settling over him as he tried to blink the brightness away while his brain pounded in his head. His vision finally cleared enough to see the worried expression on Harley's face as she sat next to him, holding his hand. He let out a raspy, "Hey love, how long have I been out?"

His words broke through Harley's shock and suddenly he was engulfed in her arms as she sobbed onto his shoulder, "I thought we lost you baby." After a few moments of Harry soothing her that he really was alright, she gathered herself and sat back, "You've been out for three days, love."

Harry sighed, three days, how was he going to explain this to Dumbledore and McGonagall? Then he realized they were alone, "Umm, where's Bella and Luna?"

Harley looked a little sad, "Luna's in class. She didn't want to leave you, but after the first day they made her go with the promise she'd be told immediately if you woke up." Then she paused, "Bella hasn't been doing so well."

Harley was interrupted by a sob from the doorway. Harry looked up to see Bellatrix there with tears streaming down her face. He just opened her arms and that was all it took for her to realize this wasn't a dream and her Harry was really awake and okay. She ran across the room and fell into his arms, giving a sigh as she felt them wrap around her and enveloping her in his love. She murmured against his chest, "I was so worried we'd lost you Harry."

Harry just slowly moved his hands up and down her back, his words coming between small kisses against her head, "Shhh, love. I'm alright. I told you I wasn't going to leave you for a long, long time."

Harry barely had enough time to slide Bella to his right side and open his left arm up before a blonde missile slammed against him, wrapping her arms around him and Bella. Harry soothed her as he had his wives, "Shhh, my little moon, I'm fine." Luna's arms wrapped tighter around him as he felt her nod against his chest. Harry then relaxed his grip on Bella and reached over to pull Harley into his embrace as well.

After a few moments for everyone to calm and feel secure that Harry was really alright, they arranged themselves to talk about what happened. Harry smiled as Harley curled into his right side, Bella snuggled into his left and Luna's head rested in the middle of his chest, her body draped over him. When they were settled, Bella asked, "Alight Harry, can you tell us what happened?"

Harry's forehead creased in thought as he tried to figure out the best way to explain it, "When Death touched me it was like an explosion of information inside my head. There were memories, spells, alliances, everything." Then he frowned, "But she failed to mention that there were also actual 'memories' of my ancestors who would want to talk to me. Everyone was trying to talk at once and with the memories it was all overwhelming." Then he leaned over and kissed first Bellatrix and then Harley, "But then I felt Bella's magic swirl up and help protect my mind, pushing back some of the voices. When her magic had calmed down, I felt Harley's presence in my mind, pushing back the other voices." He sighed, "The basic Occlumency lessons Bella gave me were helping a little, but the information was still overwhelming me until Luna's magic flared and I was able to sort through the information to find what I needed." He squeezed his two wives while softly kissing Luna's head, "I honestly wouldn't have made it without you three. With everything quiet, I was able to find out that a number of my ancestors were Master Occlumens so I drew on that knowledge first and that helped me to start organizing all of that information. I finally got through organizing it and then I woke up."

After soaking in the feeling of her Harry being alright for a few minutes, Bella broke the silence that had settled over the room, "So, my love, any ideas on how to end this war?"

Harry gave a little smirk, "Anyone know where I can get a staff?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked into the Great Hall with both of his wives on his arm, a smiling Luna leaning against Bellatrix. They decided that after being out for three days that Harry had to make an appearance and Bellatrix wasn't going to leave his side, the reaction of the rest of the castle be damned. Luckily the rumor mill had been working overtime since the beginning of the term, so it came as no surprise to the students when Bellatrix walked into the Great Hall.

Harry sat his wives and Luna before dropping into a seat between Luna and Bellatrix. Not long after they had started eating, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked up to them. Minerva was the first to speak, "You had us worried Mr. Potter. All Lady Potter would tell us was that you were indisposed and that it was a Family matter."

Harry gave her a small smile and nodded, "Apparently it was a delayed reaction to Luna's magic interacting with mine so soon after bonding with my wives' magic. I'm fine now, at least that's what my lovely wife tells me."

Bellatrix nodded, falling into the deception easily, "Yes, it seems that Luna's magic was having a hard time integrating with Harley's 'magic'." She reached over and gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "But everything has settled now, thankfully." Minerva gave a short nod, accepting both the explanation and the assurance that Harry was fine.

Dumbledore then gave a small cough, "I'm glad to hear you are doing alright now, Harry. Could you join me in my office after you finish your dinner?"

Harry nodded, "We would be happy to join you after we finish. I'm famished after being out for three days."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "I was hoping it would be a discussion just between us."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not hiding anything from my wives or my betrothed, they come with me or I'm afraid I can't come." Dumbledore didn't look happy about it, but he gave a curt nod before turning and heading back to the head table. Minerva gave Harry one more appraising look before following the Headmaster.

After Harry had eaten two full plates of food, he sat back with a satisfied look on his face. Bellatrix just gave him a smirk before nodding towards the front of the Hall, "I suppose we should get this over with."

Harry gave a resigned sigh, "I suppose you're right." Then he suddenly looked a little worried before addressing Luna and Bellatrix, "How are your Occlumency shields?"

Bellatrix took his hand and squeezed it while smiling, "Good enough to handle that old goat."

Luna, however, frowned, "I haven't studied Occlumency yet."

Harry nodded to himself, expecting both answers. He suddenly turned to Collin Creevey, "Hey Collin, mate, can you do me a favor and go let the Headmaster know that we'll meet him at his office in about fifteen minutes. We have Family matters to take care of quickly before we meet with him." Collin gave an enthusiastic nod, happy that his hero had asked him to help out.

Harry then stood up before offering his hand to each of the three in turn, helping them to stand before escorting them from the Great Hall. He stopped at the first available empty classroom, opening the door and motioning everyone in. He followed them in, turning and locking the door and throwing up some privacy spells.

He walked up to Luna and took both of her hands in his, "Alright, I would like to try something and I hope it doesn't feel uncomfortable. Trust me?"

Luna squeezed his hands, "Of course I trust you Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a playful scowl, "So we are back to Harry Potter now?"

Luna giggled through her attempt at a serious look, "Well that depends on how uncomfortable this is."

Harry shook his head with a smile before getting serious, "Alight, look at me please." Luna schooled her features as she braced for whatever Harry was going to do. Harry drew in his breath before locking eyes with Luna and then pushing his knowledge of Occlumency at her through their linked magic. Both of their eyes glazed over as Harry began his work, passing the knowledge he had learned to his betrothed.

After about three minutes, their eyes seemed to clear as they both blinked a few times. Harry wobbled a bit on his feet and Bellatrix caught him, letting him lean against her. Harry gave her a small smile, "Thanks. It seems that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would." Then he turned to Luna, "Did it work?"

Luna held up her finger, her eyes unfocused but yet moving back and forth as if she were watching something. She finally came back out of her mind with a smile and jumped into Harry's arms, giving him a grateful kiss, "It worked Harry! I was just setting up some defenses before our meeting."

Harry then turned to Harley, "I have no clue if this is going to work, but I'm willing to try if you want."

Harley gave a rare serious look, "If it will help us out, then let's try."

Harry moved over to her and took her hands in his, giving them a squeeze, "I love you Harley Black."

Harley smiled as she responded, "I love you too my Mr. B."

Harry gave her a fond shake of his head before he let go of her hands and moved to hold onto her upper arms as he locked eyes with her. He quickly found their linked 'magic' and tried to push the knowledge through that link like he had with Luna. His forehead crinkled with the effort of trying to push the information through. Then Harry had an idea and he pushed his magic into the link with the information and he felt a slight give. So he pushed more of his magic into the link, and then more until it felt like a dam opened and his magic poured through the link.

Harry stumbled back as he quickly closed off the link between them before the influx of magic could do too much harm to Harley. His mind suddenly panicked, 'Oh Merlin, what if he hurt Harley with that much magic flowing into her?"

He opened his eyes to see a glowing pair of green eyes staring at him with wonder. The green slowly faded until it was replaced by the kind blue eyes he was so used to seeing gazing back at him from his wife. Then he collapsed to the floor, landing hard on his ass, "Okay, that was different."

Bella helped his to his feet and led him to a chair, "What do you mean 'that was different'?"

Harry gave a weak smile, "Well, the information wouldn't go where I was pushing it but I could feel that there was something blocking it." He looked up a little sheepishly at his wife, "So I pushed a little magic into it and when I felt it give a little I pushed a little more. Well, apparently I pushed enough in because whatever was blocking us suddenly gave way and my magic started pouring into Harley before I was able to break the connection."

Luna sat next to Harry and curled up against his side, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Harry shrugged, "I kind of put together what Death had done to me when she transferred all of the information with some old Longbottom family magic for passing on house information." Harry then stretched, "Alright, I think I can make it through this meeting, but after that it's back to our rooms. I'm knackered, that took more out of me than I thought it would."

He stood up and took Harley's hands, looking carefully into her eyes as he tried to determine if she was alright, "Harley, love, that didn't hurt you did it?"

Harley gave him a bright smile, "I feel great, love. Whatever you did made it so I understood how to block my mind from people and I put up the best defense I know for stopping people at the front of my mind." Here she chuckled at Harry's raised eyebrow, "I just keep images of our wedding night in the front of my mind. Ya know, the ones after we got back to the hotel room."

Harry and Bellatrix had to chuckle at their wive's imaginative front line defense. Then Harry gave a small shrug and smile to himself and modified his defenses so his surface thoughts were about what they did the night before they met Death. I mean, what sixteen year old wouldn't be thinking about that? After a few more moments to gather his energy, he stood up and held his arms out to his Ladies, "Are we ready?"

The four of them arrived at the Headmaster's office not long after to find the gargoyle moving aside without a password. Harry pulled out chairs for each of his Ladies before sitting in the chair directly across from Dumbledore, "You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

Albus let his magic flow a little, making his eyes twinkle hoping to put the four of them at ease, "Yes, yes, Harry my boy. I thought we could start to discuss what I know of Voldemort now that the Ministry has finally recognized that he has come back." As he was speaking, his eyes took in each of the four people across from him and as their eyes met his he sent out a light feeler into their surface thoughts. As he expected, Bellatrix's thoughts were secured behind significant Occlumency barriers and Harry and Harley's thoughts were almost broadcasting to him. He smiled to himself noting that if his own Occlumency barriers hadn't been in place he might be blushing at some of those thoughts. He got no more than a brief glimpse into the Lovegood girl's mind before he had to back out, the swirling mess already giving him a headache.

Harry plopped back against the backrest of the chair with a sigh, "What good is that going to do me Headmaster? If I'm going to beat the evil git I need to know how to fight him."

Albus gave him a warm smile, "Now, now Harry, knowing your enemy is half the battle." He then pointed to a pensieve he had set up, "I've selected some memories I'd like you to see."

Harry nodded and then moved over to the pensieve, followed by the girls. At Dumbledore's nod, they all dipped their fingers into the pensieve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry let out a low growl deep in his throat as he paced their common room, "What the hell good did the meddling old fool think showing me those memories was going to do?"

Bellatrix gave a small shrug, "Well, I have no actual clue but I would guess that the first memories were so that you had some sympathy for Tom, seeing how he grew up in not dissimilar conditions as you. He's probably hoping that you'll hesitate when it comes time to kill him and that hesitation will get you killed. The rest was trying to hint as to where the other horcruxes were without telling you they were horcruxes."

There discussion was interrupted by an odd looking owl flying into the room and perching on the back of a chair. Harry chuckled when he recognized it, still surprised at how Harley had managed to find an owl that looked like a bat (if you tilted your head just right and squinted a bit). He moved over to the chair and pulled the letter off of its leg while giving it a treat. After glancing at the letter he yelled out, "Harley, the Bat sent you something."

Harley skipped out of the bedroom with a smile on her face, "What's Bats gots to say?"

Harry shrugged, "No clue. I wasn't going to open it as knowing him, he's booby trapped it somehow."

Harley chuckled as she took the letter from him, reading it quickly. She suddenly threw her arms around Harry, "He's coming over here and wants to meet with us. He even gots W to come with."

Harry chuckled at her exuberance, "When does he want to come?"

Harley reread the note, "He says the sooner the better, this weekend if possible."

Harry looked over at Bellatrix, "I wanted to look for a staff this weekend, any chance we can get that done first thing Saturday?"

Bellatrix nodded, "Since staves have fallen out of use in England, none of the wand makers I know of carry pre-made ones in their stock. They will have to have one made special for you, so it shouldn't take long to pick the components out."

Harry nodded, expecting this as the only person he'd ever seen with a staff was Moody. He turned back to Harley, "Let him know that we can meet with him around noon on Saturday and we can spend the rest of the weekend with him if needed." Then he gave a chuckle, speaking to himself more than anything, "And we'll meet at 12 Grimmauld place, he should feel right at home there." Harry paused a second, thinking; he suddenly turned to Harley, "On second thought, find out how many are coming and we'll meet them at the airfield and then apparate directly to the house. Who knows what kind of scene having the Bat show up with his friends will cause in that neighborhood, especially when they suddenly disappear."

Harry then grabbed a quill and some parchment and sent off a letter to Amelia Bones, inviting her and Susan to meet with them this weekend. He explained the place they were meeting was under the Fidelius and he'd give them the secret when they met on Saturday. He chuckled to himself as he thought that he was glad that Sirius managed to wrest control of the secret for 12 Grimmauld from Dumbledore and then it passed to him when Sirius willed him the property.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like no time had passed when it was suddenly Saturday. Harry groaned as he tensed his body up, stretching as best he could with three lovely ladies cuddled up against him. The noise and movement woke Luna up and she started to grind against him with a small smirk gracing her lips. Harry groaned again at the feel of her lithe little body rubbing against him and then suddenly let out a huff, "Luna my dear, while I'd like nothing more than to finish what you are apparently trying to start, we have a big day in front of us." He got a contemplative look, "But then again, if you really want that I suppose we could change our plans and not stop to talk to your father about our betrothal if you'd rather."

Luna's squeal woke up Harry's wives, Bellatrix grumbling into his shoulder, "What has little blondie so excited this early in the morning."

Harry chuckled as he gave the top of her head a small kiss, "I just informed her that we would be stopping by and talking to her father this morning about our betrothal."

Bellatrix snuggled tighter into his side, "We going to have enough time for that before we have to pick up the Bat?"

Harry nodded, "If we get going now, we'll have plenty of time. If he wants to talk more, we can always have him over to 12 Grimmauld while everyone is there; or go back and see him tomorrow after everyone is gone."

Bellatrix nodded against his shoulder, letting him know she understood, before rolling over and slipping out of bed and heading to the shower with Luna following with a skip in her step. Harry watched them both go, appreciating the view, before shaking his head to bring him back to the present and then leaning down and kissing Harley on the temple, "Come on love, time to wake up. We have a lot to do before the Bat gets here."

Harley gave a low grumble and burrowed herself tighter against Harry's side. Harry chuckled, "Harley, sweetie, we have to get going."

Harry chuckled as he heard a whining, "Don't wanna," come from the mouth buried against him.

Harry bent his head down and as he pushed Harley's bangs back he kissed her forehead lightly, "But the Bat will be here soon and you don't want to disappoint our little Moon, do you?"

Harley gave a huff from against his side, "You don't play fair."

Harry chuckled, "Never said I did, love." Harry then untangled himself from Harley's grip, giving her a pat on the hip, "Now get up."

Harley grumbled, "Yes dear."

Harry chuckled as he walked to the bathroom and then laughed outright as he saw Bella trying to wrangle an overly excited Luna into washing her hair. The poor girl was pretty much bouncing off the walls in the shower. Harry just stuck his head into the shower, "Luna, love, settle down and let Bella wash your hair or we won't have time to talk to your father." Luna immediately calmed down and Bella shot him a thankful look.

Less than an hour later, the four of them were floo'ing into The Leaky Cauldron for a quick trip into Knockturn Alley. Harry had never been there before, but Bella had informed him that is was the best place to purchase a staff. Harry looked around warily as they walked down the alley, the buildings built much closer together and the alley narrower than Diagon, making it seem gloomier even though it was fairly early in the morning.

Bella led them into a little decrepit shop and when Harry gave her a disbelieving look, she just shot him a glare back. Harry went to ring the bell on the counter, but Bella's hand stopped him. She moved to the other end of the counter and pushed on a small section of wood, and a door that was well hidden on the countertop flipped up. Bella gave him a little smirk as she pressed on the button there.

It wasn't but a minute, when an older witch came out. If Harry had to guess, she was about the same age as McGonagall but much shorter; she couldn't have been more than 1.5 m (5') and 5.4 stone (75 lb). Her eyes opened wide at seeing Bella, "I've heard rumors of you."

Bella shrugged, "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

The old woman moved around the counter and walked up to Bella with a focused look. When she reached the dark haired witch, she placed her hands on Bella's cheeks and pulled her face down closer to hers. Her head tipped to one side than the other as she appeared to be searching for something. Finally she released her face, "You're better, aren't you?"

Bella looked a bit surprised, "What do you mean?"

The old woman laughed, "The voices, they're quiet now?"

Bella nodded, "How?"

The old woman's laugh turned into a chuckle, "In order to do what I do, you have to be able to see and read magic. I could see what yours was doing to you but didn't know how to fix it."

She turned Harry, "Thank you for helping her. Her grandparents were good friends of my parents and well, let's just say they'd be pleased that she's more like the little girl they knew before her issues started." Then the old woman clapped her hands, "But you didn't come here to talk, what can I do for you?"

Harry smiled at the woman, liking her already, "Well, I seem to be in need of a staff and Bella thought that you'd be the best person to help me with that."

The old woman beamed, "I think we can do that." Then she rubbed her hands together, "I haven't done a staff in forever, this will be fun." She move back behind the counter and then held the door open to the back room, "Well come on, don't just stand there. We've got work to do." Harry and the others followed the witch into the back of her shop and 30 minutes later they were walking back out the door, leaving the witch with the materials needed for Harry's staff.

The Rookery was their next stop and Xenophilius met the quartet as they stepped out of the floo. Luna quickly ran into his arms, giving him a hug before grabbing his hand and turning back to the other three, "Daddy, this is Harry. I'm going to marry him."

Now, most people would say Xenophilius was a bit flighty and 'not quite there' but like Luna, he actually saw more than most people. He seemed to look over everyone with indifference but then smiled, "The lack of nargles is refreshing." Luna beamed.

She drug her father to their table and pushed him into a chair while she went about making tea. She turned and noticed her lovers still standing and she gave Harry a little frown and nodded to the table. Harry gave her a smile and small nod before moving to the table and sitting down before reaching across with his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Lovegood, Harry Potter."

After Xenophilius shook his hand and insisted they call him Xeno, Harry brought up the reason they were here, "Xeno, I love your daughter and she's very special to me." That brought Luna skipping over to place a kiss on his cheek before she went back to finish the tea and biscuits. Harry smiled at her as she skipped back off, "I'd like your permission to marry her."

Xeno frowned, "How are you going to manage that Mr. Potter? Luna isn't eligible for a line continuation contract as my brother has an heir now and I see you already have wives for the Potter and Black lines."

Harry leaned back in his chair, giving Xeno a thoughtful look, "I am actually Head of two more Houses, although I'm only planning on carrying one forward at this time. I would like to make Luna the Lady Peverell."

Xeno's head shot around to find Luna looking at him with a knowing smirk. He shook his head at her before turning back to Harry, "You mean the Peverells, as in the Beedle the Bard Peverells."

Harry smiled, "The very same."

Xeno reached into the neck of his robe, pulling out the medallion he wore around his neck, showing Harry the symbol of the hallows that he always wore. Harry shook his head, "I'm not negotiating the betrothal of your daughter based on your need for information on the Hallows. After we finish with the important stuff, we can talk about your obsession. And yes, Luna did warn me that it was an obsession of yours, her words not mine."

Xeno huffed, "Fine." He turned to his daughter, "Do you really love him?" When she nodded he continued, "And you're alright with his two other wives?"

Luna smiled fondly, "Yes Daddy, I love them too and I think they love me as well."

Both Harley and Bella smiled and reassured both Luna and her father that they did indeed love her too. Xeno then looked at Harry, "I don't have much to offer in terms of a dowry."

Harry shrugged and pulled out a betrothal contract, "I was thinking more along the lines of a bride price. Luna really loves the Quibbler and I know she'd like to take it over one day. Maybe not the day to day operations because she'd rather be out in the field finding new creatures, but she'd want it to stay running so she could publish her findings. Plus, you started it and she wants to be a part of that."

As Harry was talking, Luna had placed the tea and biscuits on the table and then curled up in Harry's lap, nodding her agreement as he finished. Harry slid the contract over to Xeno, "So, as a bride price, I'd like to invest a million galleons into the Quibbler. For this investment, I'd like a minimum level of partnership but as a silent partner. You and Luna would have full control over the paper."

Xeno looked down at the paper, his fingers lightly ghosting over its surface. He finally gave his head a little shake, looking up at Luna, "This is what you want?"

Luna nodded solemnly, "Yes Daddy, more than anything."

Xeno sighed while looking at his little girl, then a smile lit his face and he signed the document with a flourish. Harry took it and slid it back into his robes while giving his soon-to-be father-in-law a beaming smile, "I'd like to have the ceremony next weekend, if that's alright with you? I don't have anyone I'd like to invite, so it will be a small ceremony."

Xeno just nodded, "Yes, yes. I'll let my brother know. He's really the only one I'd like to be there." With Harry's nod, Xeno got that light in his eyes, "Now, the Peverell line, is it true?"

Harry reached into his robe pocket and held out a stone, "I thought you might like to let Pandora know that her little girl is getting married."

Xeno looked between Harry and the stone, "Is it real?"

Harry nodded, his fist closing around the stone for a moment, "It is, but it's very addicting and it isn't very pleasant for those we bring to talk with, so you won't be able to stay long or visit often."

Xeno nodded as he hand wavered half-way to Harry's hand. Then he looked up at the young man with tears in his eyes, "May I?"

Harry opened his hand and Xeno reached the rest of the way, taking the smooth stone in his grip. He reverently looked at it as he brought it to his chest before slowly turning it over three times. Harry and the girls settled in to enjoy their tea as they waited for Xeno to return to them. When his eyes regained their focus, he had tears streaming down his face that he absently wiped at. He held the stone back out to Harry with a shaking hand, "Thank you."

Harry just smiled back, "We're family now and as my girls can tell you, I'd do just about anything for family."

Xeno nodded at that and wiped at his eyes again. He stared at the stone still in Harry's hand, "So is he real?"

Harry looked a little confused but Luna's tinkling laugh brought everyone's attention to her, "Oh Daddy, Death is a girl, not a boy."

Before Xeno could respond, a thick column of smoke and mist grew from the floor and Death strode out, "I prefer woman, my dear Luna but the point is made. I am indeed a she, not a he." Then she turned to Xeno, "And you, my dear Xenophilius, have a special place in my heart. You have believed in me from the beginning and have sought my gifts, not for their power but for their knowledge. Unfortunately, you are not of the Peverell line, so even had you found all of them, they would not have worked for you. However, I think I can reward one as dedicated as you. I have made it so that Pandora doesn't feel the discomfort of the transition as much as others so you can spend a bit more time with her."

Xeno was down on his knees, grasping Death's hand, "Thank you m'lady. I am forever in your debt."

Death let out a little tinkling laugh, very reminiscent of Luna's laugh, "Oh, get up Xeno. As Harry said, you are family now and we'd do just about anything for family." Xeno got up and returned to his seat, a slightly dazed look in his eyes but a beaming smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and the girls were popped to their next destination by Dobby, who was there to help bring everyone back to 12 Grimmauld place (as Harry's portkey couldn't take all six of them). When they arrived at the abandoned air strip, Harry let out a sigh of relief, they weren't late. The sigh of relief turned to a gasp of alarm as his wand flew to his hand, pointing it at the two people that appeared out of nowhere. Harley's hand on his wrist calmed him slightly, but her chuckled explanation put him at ease, "It's just the big W's plane, Harry. It's invisible."

Harry looked between Harley and where the two people had just emerged and then back, giving a shrug. Who was he to say anything, he used magic every day. With that settled in his mind, they waited for the two people to reach them. Harry looked them over carefully. There was a man, dressed in some kind of body suit with a cape and a cowl. He looked well built and like he would be a terror in a fight. The woman was tall, just as tall as the man, which kind of surprised Harry. She had on some kind of bodice in red and blue with gold accents and white stars. While she was quite fetching, she didn't hold a candle to his three ladies (at least in his eyes).

When the pair had finally reached them, Harry held out his hand but it was pushed aside as Harley surged forward and engulfed the man in a hug, calling out, "Bats!" Harry had to chuckle at the uncomfortable look on the man's face, evident even with the cowl on. While Harley was busy annoying 'Bats', Harry held out his hand again, this time to the woman, "Pleased to meet you Wonder Woman, I'm Harry Potter. Thank you for taking the time to come and visit us and meet our friends."

Diana took in the young man as she shook his hand, firm grip, nice, and he had this aura of power around him, surprising for one that appeared to be so young. Harry took in her look and gave a light chuckle, "Let me guess, you are trying to figure out how old I am?"

Diana gave a quick nod, surprised that he could read her like that. Harry smiled, "I turned 16 back at the end of July."

Bruce heard this and turned a scowl to Harley, "You married a sixteen year old boy?"

Harry chuckled, "Things work a little different here Bats." At Bruce's glare, Harry smirked, "Well, we haven't been introduced and that's what Harley calls you."

Bruce grumbled, "Fine, you can call me Bruce in private but you need to use Batman when in public."

Diane piped in, "I'm Diana in private and Wonder Woman in public, if you would be so kind."

Harry nodded, "Thank you both. Now, as I was saying Bruce, things work a little differently here in the magical world. We technically reach our majority at eleven, which is what you would consider your puberty. Our puberty advances much faster as it is the result of our stabilizing magical core. We are essentially adults by the age of fifteen, which is when we are allowed to take up our responsibilities as Head of House, essentially the equivalent to non-magical Lords in medieval times. So, to put your worries to rest, I am of age to marry and I am equivalent to what you would consider a Lord of three prominent Houses in Magical Britain."

Bruce's scowl didn't let up, but from what Harley had told them, it didn't let up often. Harry then called out, "Dobby."

When the small elf popped in next to Harry, Bruce turned slightly and muttered to Diana, "I told you I saw someone small with them."

Harry smirked and introduced Dobby to them, "This is my friend Dobby. He is a magical creature known as a House-elf. They are essentially the staff for our manors and such. Dobby is considered a part of the family, but others treat them as servants or even slaves. They can get away with this because over the years, House-elves have become unable to take in wild magic, they need magic to survive. If they bond to a wizard's family, they get their required magic through that bond. Unfortunately, nowadays, most wizards take advantage of that bond. Dobby here will be taking the both of you to one of my houses by what's called Elf-magic. We're doing it this way for two reasons, first I can't take all of you my way and second, it's much less dizzying than mine."

Harry handed them each a piece of paper, "Please memorize this." At their confused looks, "The house is under a particular spell such that it can't be found unless you've been told where it is." When they had it memorized, Harry took the two pieces of parchment and burned them. He turned to his two companions, "Ready?" At their nods, he looked down at Dobby, "Alright then, we're off." And with two pops, the seven of them disappeared.

When they got to 12 Grimmauld, Bruce looked over at Harry, "Your way is worse than that?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Mine feels like your being sucked through a straw, with the swirling and everything." Bruce just shook his head.

Harry gave Bella a kiss, "Would you please take our guests to the kitchen while I go fetch Amelia and Susan."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Sure, love."

Harry watched them head out as he went to the floo and threw in a pinch of powder, calling out "The Ossuary." When Amelia answered his call, he asked to step through and he was given the password. After stepping through and sharing the secret, the three of them stepped back into 12 Grimmauld. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Susan's eyes seemed to be everywhere, trying to find her heroine. Harry just pointed at the hallway to the kitchen and Susan took off like a shot.

Amelia chuckled as she watched her niece run off, but reached out and held Harry back with a hand on his arm. She smiled at his confused look, "I just wanted to say thank you Harry. I don't think I've seen her this excited or happy in a long time."

Harry just shrugged, "I could make it happen, so I did. You've helped me so much in the last couple of months that I couldn't not do this."

Amelia tipped her head in acknowledgment, "But still, thank you."

Harry smiled as he offered her his arm, "You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of listening to the women talking and giggling, Harry looked over to see Bruce with the same pain he expected was in his own eyes. The women had completely ignored the both of them after the first fifteen minutes or so. Harry gave a light cough, getting Bruce's attention, "You didn't happen to bring a spare suit, did you?" At Bruce's raised eyebrow Harry explained, "Well, I figured you might want to know how our magic affects your equipment and armor and I'd like to see how I stand up against your technology." He shrugged, "I have a dueling hall in the basement."

Bruce gave a low chuckle, "I always travel with back-up equipment. I left it back in Diana's plane, though."

Harry chuckled back, "I think we can get it here fairly quickly." Harry then stood, catching a couple of eyes in the room. He smiled at his girls, "Bruce and I are going to go play in the dueling chamber. You girls have fun." At the nods of acknowledgement, he strode from the room with Bruce following close behind.

When they reached the sitting room, Harry called for Dobby. When the excited elf answered, Harry explained that they needed to get back to where they picked Bruce up so he could get some things from the plane and then brought back. Dobby nodded eagerly before grabbing their hands and popping out.

Fifteen minutes later, the guys found themselves set up in Harry's basement dueling room. Harry had liberated an armor mannequin to hang Bruce's spare body armor on. He moved to one corner and with a quick switching spell had replaced his 'normal' clothes with his dragon hide armor (he really should thank Bella for picking it out for him in Jamaica). At Bruce's inquisitive look as he walked back over, Harry explained, "This is dragon hide armor, and yes dragons do exist. Bella picked this up for me while we were in Jamaica during our honeymoon; it's made from the hide of a Peruvian Vipertooth. All dragon hide is somewhat resistant to magic, this has the added bonus of adding some protection from poisons and other toxins." Harry shrugged, "At least externally. If I ate or drank something it would affect me normally."

Bruce walked over and carefully felt the dragon hide, running his hand over it and then flexing it in his hands. He pulled an edged object that looked a lot like a bat out, running the edge along the coppery scales and a pleased look crossed his face when it sent off sparks without much of a scratch forming on the material, "Very nice, a little heavier than leather but with the interlacing scales it seems to move better, more fluidly. Any chance I could convince you to give or sell me some?"

Harry chuckled, "Why don't we wait until we play a bit before we start discussing what we need."

Bruce nodded, suddenly serious, "Alright, let's see what you can do to my armor first."

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes throwing spells at the armored mannequin. He started small with things like the stinging hex and progressed to fire rope. When that only left a few char marks on the armor, Harry threw a few different exploding hexes at it and was pleased to see that a few of them were able to damage the armor.

Bruce frowned as he watched his armor get destroyed by the boy's spells, he had designed that armor to take the brunt of a small explosion but apparently, these were more than the suit could handle. When the boy was finally done, Bruce turned to him, "Were any of those spells designed to do something specific to a person, not just cause external damage."

Harry nodded, "We're on the same page. I tried some just to see if they would be reflected or damage the suit in some way. Mind being a guinea pig?"

Bruce went and stood where the mannequin had been moments before. He gave a scowl and a nod, bracing himself. Harry started casting spells, more slowly than he did previously, watching for reactions. The stinging hex earned him a slight wince, while the bat-boogey hex caused bats to fly from Bruce's nostrils. Harry was laughing so hard as he thought about the unintended link he almost couldn't perform the counter-spell.

Bruce dropped into a squat, wiping at his face. When Harry's laughter had calmed, he finally stood with an odd expression, "That was … unpleasant." And that sent Harry off into peals of laughter again.

They found that Harry's flame-based spells behaved like most flame attacks; the armor might have let a little more heat through but not enough for Bruce to think anything of it. Bruce asked for any mind-based attacks and Harry threw a couple of them at him, but his cowl was able to repel their effects easily.

After putting Bruce's armor through the paces, Harry had Bruce throw some things at an older set of dragon hide armor that Harry knew was stored in the room. It was a mixed bag of results, some bladed things were stopped, but a couple of them scored long marks in the armor. Some corrosive attacks worked while others didn't and his small explosive device left a hole in the armor.

When they were done playing, the two of them sat down and started discussing their 'experiments' and how to best use the information. Harry promised to get Bruce the dragon hide he would need if Bruce could supply some pieces of his armor for Harry. In fact, Harry sketched out what he had in mind and asked if Bruce could make it for him. Bruce looked at the sketches and agreed that he would make it for Harry, again providing he could supply enough of the dragon hide for both of their projects. Harry grinned and moved to a desk hidden in the same corner he had changed in, providing a catalog of both finished armor and bolts of dragon hide that a person could use to make their own armor. That's where Harley found them thirty minutes later, debating on whether Ukrainian Ironbelly, Hungarian Horntail or Peruvian Vipertooth would best serve his purposes (Bruce finally decided to get some of all three for testing).

As the group was eating dinner, Harry had an idea, "Bruce, your cowl can detect anomalous radiation and other things outside the range of human eyesight, right?" Bruce nodded. Harry turned to Amelia, "Amelia, how quickly do you think you could get Mr. Croaker here with Helga's cup?"

Amelia chuckled, things were always interesting around Mr. Potter, "I expect a few minutes if you let me borrow your floo." Harry just waved his hand with a smile.

Less than ten minutes had passed when Amelia came back to the kitchen being followed by the infamous Mr. Croaker muttering under his breath about 'following the whims of children'. He stopped in his tracks when he looked up to find the scowl of the Caped Crusader levelled on him. He gulped slightly, "Why did you summon me here with the cup?"

Harry sighed, "Have you found a way to track its signature yet?"

Croaker sighed, "Not yet, but we feel that we are close."

Harry nodded, "Well I thought while I had my guests here, I'd let them gather some data on it and see if there might not be a Muggle way of doing it." Croaker scoffed but set the cup down on the table with a gesture of 'go ahead, be my guest'.

Harry looked at Bruce, "Maybe start with the electromagnetic spectrum, then maybe beta waves …" he trailed off as Bruce turned his scowl towards him.

Bruce mumbled to himself (actually he was conversing with Alfred, but nobody needed to know that) as he looked back to the cup. His eyes widened in surprise, "If I have the resolution set correctly, there is another signature just like this twenty feet that way and up a floor."

Harry turned in his seat quickly, looking at where Bruce was pointing. He frowned, not knowing the house that well. Then he noticed Kreacher standing in the corner, swaying slightly with fear on his face, his big eyes wide open and staring at the cup on the table. Harry went and knelt next to him, "Kreacher, do you know of something else in the house that feels like that cup?"

Kreacher nodded, "Master Regulus gave me locket and made me promise to destroy it. Master Regulus killed because of it but Kreacher is bad elf, can't destroy locket. Have tried for many years but not able to destroy." Kreacher started banging his head against the wall when he finished.

Harry gently pulled the elf away from the wall, "Would it be alright if I destroyed it?"

Kreacher looked up at Harry with hope, "You help Kreacher destroy it, keep promise to Master Regulus?"

Harry nodded, "I would be glad to help Kreacher destroy it. Can you bring it to me?" Harry had barely finished before Kreacher popped out and then back in again, holding the locket.

Harry took the locket from Kreacher and then called for Gryffindor's sword. They were greeted a few moments later by the trill of a Pheonix and the laughter of a hat. Bruce and Diana looked up in shock as the laughing hat as dropped onto the table, "Mr. Potter, we meet again so soon?"

Harry shrugged, "What can I say, I missed you."

The hat chuckled at this before wiggling about on the table. Harry smiled as he reached under the brim of the hat and grasped the grip of the sword, pulling it free from the hat. Harry and the hat shared a chuckle at the look of disbelief on the two Muggles's faces.

Harry set the locket on the floor and after hissing, "Open," he stabbed straight down through one side of the open locket and even though he saw the black wisp rise from it along with the faint scream he brought the sword down and through the other side of the locked, just to be sure. When he pulled the sword back, his legs were enveloped by a grateful Kreacher, "Thank you, thanks you Great Master Harry."

All Harry could think was, 'Great, another one.' Then he turned to Bruce, "Do you think you can figure out a way to scan all of the UK for more like that?"

Bruce thought for a bit, "I might be able to alter a couple of satellites I'm already using in orbit. Even if I could do it, with all of the other interferences I would only be able to resolve its location to a few hundred meters, maybe even not that close."

Harry shrugged, "It's better than what we have now. Maybe between you and the Unspeakables we can find these things before Riddle really makes a nuisance of himself."

Batman nodded, "I'll get on it as soon as I'm back in Gotham." Both Harry and Amelia expressed their thanks.

The superheroes left shortly after Croaker with promises to keep in touch and Bruce taking Harry off to the side to let him know that he'd owl him (he still had a hard time saying that) when he had made progress on their projects. Harry told him to expect a package from Gringotts in the next few days with the dragon hide. Harry and his girls waved as they heard Diana's plane taking off before popping away from the deserted airfield and to the gates of Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things settled into a routine after that, well at least they did after Harry and Luna had a wonderfully wacky wedding ceremony at 'Love's Graceland' with his other two wives acting as their witnesses. October came and went, with nothing dramatic or perilous happening on Halloween for the second year in a row. November found the four lovers settling into their lives together. Just before the Christmas holiday, both Harry and Harley were invited to Slughorn's annual Christmas party. They of course brought Luna and Bella as their plus ones.

The four of them were laying tangled in bed the day after Christmas when a certain batty looking owl flew into the bedroom and landed on the nightstand. Harry groaned, "Doesn't Bruce know it's Christmas break. We're supposed to be relaxing."

Harley groaned as she rolled over to get the letter off of the owl's leg, "Harry, I don't think I'z can handle much more relaxin' today."

Bella muttered her agreement without lifting her head from its place in the crook of Harry's neck. Luna just kind of bounced, jiggling them all and earning a few more groans, "You guys are no fun."

Harry chucked at his girls as he took the letter from Harley after she read it. He wiggled a little to get everyone's attention, "Apparently we need to go shopping in Muggle London. We've been invited to a New Year's party at Wayne Manor and it's black tie."

Luna and Bella asked at the same time, "What's a black tie have to do with it?"

Harry leaned over and kissed Bella's nose, "It's the Muggle equivalent of requiring formal dress robes."

Harry slipped out from under everyone, earning a couple of groans and padded into the bathroom, his bare ass getting three lustful gazes. As they heard the water start, Luna hopped out of bed and scampered into the bathroom. Harley scooted herself over and cuddled into Bella. After a few minutes they heard the telltale sound of Luna getting close to her orgasm. Three orgasms later, they heard Harry grunt and then one final drawn out moan from Luna. Harley chuckled, "That girl is like the Energizer bunny."

Bella questioned, "What bunny?"

Harley smiled as she turned around in Bella's grasp and kissed her nose, "It's a commercial in the States for a battery company, Energizer. Their claim is their batteries last longer than anyone else's. In their commercial they have this battery powered pink bunny that outlasts all the other toys and their catchphrase is, 'It keeps going, and going'." Bella laughed when she got the comparison.

Harry could honestly say he wasn't a big fan of shopping. However, he really didn't mind it that day. The girls tried on some dresses that almost made him throw up some privacy charms and take them right there in the dressing rooms. But he resisted, how he had no clue, especially after they finished with a stop to Victoria Secrets. He had to leave the girls to finish up by themselves while he got something to drink; something very, very cold.

On the evening of the 31st, the four of them floo'd to Gringotts in Diagon Alley and then took a Goblin portkey to the America's branch in Gotham. When they got outside, they found the car Bruce had sent for them. Bella and Luna had a fun ride, exploring all of the perks of riding in a limousine.

They arrived at the mansion about fifteen minutes after the start of the party; so fashionably late in Bella's eyes. They were announced at the door by Bruce's butler, Alfred (who kindly complimented the ladies on their dresses). Harry walked in with Luna on his arm (Bella or Harley's age difference would have made people pay too much notice of them, notice of the wrong kind), with Bella's arm linked through Harley's.

They were met almost immediately by Bruce, who guided them around the room, introducing them to some of the movers and shakers in Gotham. He left them on their own as he needed to make a circuit of the room once more on his own. After about an hour, he came back and led them through a set of double doors and into a different part of the mansion. He led them through a few rooms until they reached a fairly simple looking room, where he locked the door behind him. He motioned to a hidden door and they entered an elevator which took them down to his infamous Batcave.

Bruce sat in a comfortable looking chair in front of an array of monitors and other equipment. He started typing and suddenly a map of the world popped up with a number of glowing lines overlaying it. There was a gasp from Bella, "Are those?"

Bruce gave a dark chuckle, "If you are asking if they are ley lines, I believe they are."

Bella gasped out, "But nobody has been able to accurately map them. I mean there are pretty good guesses as we know where a number of them intersect and then it's simple math to draw lines between known points of intersection, but to actually be able to see them. That's…that's…incredible."

Bruce shrugged, "I wasn't trying to map them out, I tuned a few satellites to try and find those horcruxes for Harry. It turns out they also picked up the ley lines."

Harry smiled, "You said 'also'. So you found the other two?"

Bruce grimaced, "I did and I didn't." He zoomed in on the UK and pointed at a huge convergence of ley lines, there were about seven of them intersecting, both major and minor, one of them is there."

Harry shook his head, "That's Hogwarts." At Bruce's look, Harry clarified, "The school Luna and I attend."

Bruce nodded and then pointed to a town to the south of Hogwarts called Little Haggleton. The other one is somewhere around there. It's difficult to pinpoint, but it consistently shows up in that area, but it is pretty much always moving.

Harry thought for a moment, "Someone must be wearing it then."

Bruce nodded, "That was my guess too."

Bruce then got up and grabbed a sheet of paper that he had printed out while they were talking. He handed it to Bella who grinned at it. She pulled him into a hug, making him look quite uncomfortable as she thanked him for the map of the ley lines. After gracefully disengaging himself from the thankful witch, he guided Harry over to another section of the cave.

Harry's face lit up because there on the table was his modified set of dragon hide armor. He lifted it off the table and felt its heft. It was a little heavier and bulkier than his old armor but he thought he'd still be able to move fluidly. He turned and held out his hand, "Thank you Bruce, this looks brilliant."

Bruce shook hands, "Would you like to see mine?" At Harry's nod, he showed him his new set of armor. Harry looked a little disappointed, it didn't look any different than the old set. Bruce chuckled, "Take a closer look."

Harry walked up to it and ran his hand over he armor and then started examining it more closely. He smiled as he saw the entire inside of the chest plate was lined with it. Then is hand ran over the cape and again, the inner lining was all of dragon hide, the scales glimmering black.

Harry looked up then, "How did you get them black? We've always had a hard time getting dyes to stick to dragon hide."

Bruce shrugged, "I let my tech team figure that one out. But if you really want to know, I can have them let you know how…or you can just send me what you want dyed and I'll have them do it for you."

Harry shook his head, "I kind of like the copper color of the vipertooth scales."

Bruce went to pick up the armor, but Harry stopped him with a hand on his wrist. Bruce looked at him with a touch of confusion, "I was going to give it to Alfred to put in the limo."

Harry just smiled and pulled out his wallet. He unfolded opened the bifold wallet once and then surprisingly in unfolded again, and yet again. Harry then took the armor and put it into the wallet, his arm disappearing to the elbow. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Bruce's face, you'd think he'd be used to magic by now, "It's an extension charm. Hermoine says it's something about space folding in on itself? I don't understand the how's of it all, I just know it works."

With their meeting concluded, the boys rejoined the girls as they studied the map of the ley lines before all of them returned to the party. Harry enjoyed dancing with his wives throughout the rest of the evening. Just before midnight, the quartet found a quiet balcony to welcome the New Year. As the bells rung in the New Year, Harry quickly kissed each of his wives before the last of the ringing had finished echoing through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here it is, the last chapter. The ending is a bit terse (maybe abrupt) but it's where my fingers decided to take it. If the mood strikes me, I may write a one or two chapter companion piece about their lives after the war. This is also where I think it probably moves from a polyamory piece into more of a 'harem', but *shrug*. Again…things move quick because I really just wanted some closure to the piece rather than leave it as one of a bunch of unfinished Whiskey Wedding pieces.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Make nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to creep by and yet fly by at the same time. Voldemort's Death Eaters raided a few villages, causing more panic than actual harm. Harry managed to find Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement. It took the four of them some searching, but Luna finally stumbled on the diadem resting on the bust of an ugly looking wizard and two quick swipes of Gryffindor's sword (they destroyed Helga's cup at the same time) and Voldemort was down to one horcrux remaining. And then it was June and exams were upon them.

Harry was sitting there trying to remember if the baneberry needed to be crushed or chopped when Professor Flitwick slammed open the door. Harry looked across his cauldron and caught Harley's eyes as the Professor's words registered, Hogwarts was under attack. Harry shut off his flame and then reached for Harley's hand as they both took off down the hallway, thinking 'of course they attack when Dumbledore is out of the country'. They made the trip to their quarters faster than they thought possible and within moments after arriving they had let Bella know and were dressed for battle. Harley was just finishing making sure her hair stayed out of her eyes by putting it up in her customary pigtails when Luna flew into the room. She flew to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and the pair was quickly joined by the other two women in the room. Luna finally whispered, "Be careful out there, we can't lose you."

Harry gave a weak smile before turning and kissing each of them gently, "That goes for all of you as well, I can't lose any of you either."

They waited for Luna to put on her dragon hide armor and then walked as a group to the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry smiled as he saw all of the members of the DA standing there, nervous but ready. Professor McGonagall was working on activating all of the castle's old defenses and Harry couldn't help but laugh at how brilliant magic was when the statues and suits of armor all moved from their resting places and formed up into fighting units.

Harry stood just outside the front doors and watched as a group of about 50 Death Eaters worked on bringing the castle's wards down. He looked behind him and gave a grim smile as he watched aurors, hit wizards, unspeakables and members of the Order of the Pheonix were running towards the entryway from various parts of the castle; apparently the Death Eaters weren't able to block the Floo network this time.

Seeing everyone arrive made Harry remember something. He knelt down and called our softly, "Dobby." When Dobby arrived, Harry cut off his usual greeting, "Dobby, my friend, I have a big favor to ask. If you can't do it, I will understand because I have a feeling it will take a lot of magic. I need to you to bring Batman here."

Dobby nodded his head solemnly, "Dobby understand. Take lots of magic but Dobby have enough. Dobby bring Harry's Batty friend."

Harry smiled at him, "Thank you Dobby," and then Dobby popped away.

Harry and his four ladies walked slowly away from the doors to the castle. They stopped about 100 m from the castle and spread out into a rough semi-circle. Harry smiled when there was a pop and a grunt from his left, turning to greet Batman, "I thought you might like a chance to try out your new armor." Then he tossed a few capsules at him, "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, works like a smokescreen but better, at least for magical battles." Then Harry got serious, "I need you to cause as much mayhem as possible. These people aren't used to hand-to-hand combat, it's too Muggle for them." Then he turned to his girls, "I need you three lovely ladies to keep everyone off of me once Voldemort actually takes the field. I can't have any distractions while I'm fighting him and there is nobody else I trust to have my back." He smiled at them as they nodded back.

Harry then gave a grim nod to the pair that strode up. Remus growled, "I saw Fenrir out there, he's mine."

Harry placed his hand on Remus's shoulder, his eyes suddenly losing focus as he cast a spell. The rest of the group gasped as Remus's face shifted to take a more lupine shape, yet remaining human. When he looked over at Nym, she gasped in surprise as his amber eyes were glowing. When Harry pulled his hand away, he gave Remus a smirk, "It's a little Bell family magic. Apparently lycanthropy runs in their family and they've developed some interesting ways to deal with it and even utilize it. You'll have access to parts of your wolfish nature for the next couple of hours while being fully cognizant of yourself. I'll warn you though, you'll be right knackered when the spell wears off. And then I strongly suggest you contact the Bells after all of this is over, I think they can help you."

Remus gave Harry a grim smile, a low rumble coming from his chest, "Thank you Harry." Harry just nodded his response, words not necessary at that point.

Then Harry turned back towards the gates and gave a grim smile as Voldemort strode up and lent his power to the ward breakers. Once Voldemort joined in, the wards didn't last much longer and Harry actually felt it when they dropped. He didn't have to look back to know that the field behind him was filled with allies, all ready to fight and possibly die if it meant the Dark Lord's terrible reign finally came to an end. Bruce suddenly whispered to him, "The snake, the snake looks like that locket and it moves, just like the signal I kept seeing." Harry gave a barely perceptible nod, letting the dark knight know he had heard him.

There was a pregnant silence in the air until a Death Eater let out a battle cry and the Dark Lord's army started their charge towards Hogwarts. Harry stood at the front, waiting patiently, staff in his left hand, his original wand in his right. Harry had originally grabbed the Elder wand, in fact it was in his spare wand holster on his right ankle, but something about fighting Voldmort made him grab his Holly and Pheonix tail feather wand.

When the Death Eaters were closing in on 100 meters, Harry started a low chant and then brought the staff down with a loud thud. The ground under the charging Death Eaters suddenly erupted with spikes of earth, killing a few and injuring many. Harry then brought his staff across his body in an arc while casting again and a cutting curse flew from the staff. The distance lessened the effect of the curse, but even at that distance it had a devastating effect. Earthen spears were lopped in half, limbs were separated from bodies and cuts appeared on many Death Eaters. Harry gave a grim smile as he heard the telltale sounds of a few Death Eaters apparating away.

The remaining Death Eaters had made it through the earthen war zone by this time and the fight was joined in earnest. Harry had to chuckle to himself as Batman was no longer at his side and he had no clue when he had left. Harry focused himself back on the fight in front of him. Harry was using the staff with devastating effectiveness to keep the area around him free of Death Eaters and anyone who got through his spell casting was quickly taken care of by one of the girls.

The sheer destructive power is what brought Voldemort into the battle. He had hoped that he would be able to quickly overwhelm the castle and then take Harry Potter out at his leisure. But the brat apparently came ready to play. The Dark Lord strode casually through the swath of earthen spears and came to a stop about 20 meters from Harry. The fighting in their vicinity seemed to stall as they approached one another, even the sounds of fighting in the distance seemed to be muted.

The Dark Lord bowed his head slightly, "It seems as if you've learned a few tricks since we last met, Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked at him, "That would be Lord Potter to you, Tom. I am Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, and you, you're just a Gaunt; well, you aren't even that anymore."

Voldemort let out an enraged shriek and the battle was joined. Those that were able to watch the battle would recount it with awe for years to come. The two wizards threw everything they had at each other. Harry's staff lay unused on the ground (while staves were great for battles, they were pants at fights) as they slung spell after spell at each other. Riddle threw up shields, transfigured the ground, cast unforgivable and other dark, dangerous spells. Harry relied more on dodging and his shields, choosing to conserve his magical energy for his offensive spells. And was he throwing offensive spells, cutting curses, exploding curses, anything that he thought would give him an advantage in the fight.

Then the moment came that turned the fate of the battle. Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye and thought, 'finally, I've got you'. He turned from Voldemort and cast _**Sectumsempra**_, catching Voldemort's pet snake off guard. The spell sliced through the snake, leaving it in ribbons and a shriek was heard from the black cloud that erupted from its head. That distraction was his undoing though, he hadn't recharged his shield after the last spell had hit, so when Voldemort hit it with his next curse it shattered and the _**Avada Kedavra**_ that followed right behind it struck Harry just as he was turning back.

Bella screamed as she watched the bright green beam hit her Harry. She watched as he flew back and landed in a heap on the ground, leaving even Voldemort stunned for a moment. The Dark Lord's cackle brought her back and she was running. She slid to the ground, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his hair, her tears dripping onto his face. Harley and Luna were only seconds behind her as they surrounded him, their tears mixing with Bella's on Harry's face.

Harry suddenly shot up with a gasp, pulling at his armor and cursing up a storm, "Bloody hell, Merlin's saggy balls that hurts. He finally managed to pull the armor off and they could see a bloody circle cut into his side where the curse hit. They didn't have time for anything as Harry's curse had brought Voldemort's attention back to them, although his surprise at Harry getting up (yet again from a Killing Curse) did gain them some time.

Harry whispered, "Go, I'm fine." He smiled as his wives got to their feet, their expressions grim. Then he noticed that Voldemort had thrown up some kind of shield bubble around him and he was facing away from them, his wand moving in a complex pattern. Suddenly a green light started circling in the air between Voldemort and the gates to the school's grounds. The light started circling faster and spreading outwards. When the light was moving so fast that it looked like it formed a continuous circle the background inside the circle changed. The sky inside the circle was a blood red with black clouds and the landscape was barren and broken; and then a creature out of their nightmares reached through and grabbed the edge of the circle as if it were solid and pulled himself through.

Bruce found a secluded area and paused in his fighting to watch what was happening with the leader of the opposing forces. When he saw what started coming through the portal, his face turned ashen; demons. He knew they were in trouble, he couldn't fight demons on his own, even with Harry's apparent power. So he desperately called out, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared with a pop, "Yes Harry's Batty?"

Bruce didn't even have time to gripe about the name the elf used, "If I give you coordinates in the States can you pop there and bring back some people?" Dobby nodded cautiously. Bruce grabbed the small elf's shoulder, speaking softer, "Even if it will be multiple trips?"

Dobby nodded, his expression resolved, "Dobby can do that Master Batty."

Bruce then opened up his communicator, making calls to Clark, Diana, Barry and Oliver. He got their exact coordinates from Diana and Oliver and they promised to be ready, although everyone but Diana was skeptical of his ability to get there in under five minutes. When he was done with the calls, he gave Dobby the coordinates for each of them. Luckily Barry agreed to speed over to Oliver's place in Star City to reduce the number of trips Dobby had to make.

Bruce gave out a grim smile as Superman landed next to him a few minutes later. Clark was surprised when a small creature popped in with Diana before quickly popping out. A minute later, Oliver and Barry were standing next to him, with the small creature sitting on the ground next to them, seemingly out of breath. Before anyone could say anything, Bruce just pointed behind Oliver at the flood of demons pouring through the breach.

The other four got into their fighting stances, but before they could join the battle Bruce warned, "These aren't normal humans either so be careful. They have magic and it can be deadly." At their nods, they joined the battle.

Harry had finally broken down the shield Voldemort had erected around him; unfortunately it was too late to stop him from stabilizing and locking the portal into place. Voldemort turned back to Harry as his shield fell, his eyes showing his madness. The two of them fell back into their battle, ignoring everything around them.

Harley had felt useless during the first battle as she didn't have many long ranged options and Bella and Luna always took care of any issues before they got too close. Now, all of her talents were being put to the test as demons swarmed at them. Harley danced around Harry and her lovers, her hammer swinging this way and that sending demons flying away in crumpled heaps. She saw the big W go sprinting by and took the time to wave at her before flipping over a charging demon and bringing her hammer down on top of its head.

It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to realize the demons didn't distinguish between sides, they attacked and/or ate whatever was in their path. They soon found themselves standing side-by-side with the 'Light' forces, shooting spells at the demons. This made Bella and Luna's lives easier as they only had to focus on the demons, rather than wizards and witches shooting spells at them while the demons were charging at them. After ten minutes of chaotic battle, they finally moved into a fighting formation that worked for them, Bella and Luna stood about 3 m apart and about 3 m behind Harry with their backs towards each other while Harley moved gracefully around them, crushing anything that got through their spells.

Oliver looked around the battlefield as he left the group, trying to find the most advantageous point to begin his assault. While he moved quickly behind the front lines, he muttered under his breath, "Great, I didn't bring enough arrows."

A hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned to find an older redhead that had a tired look in her eyes, as if she had seen far too many battles like this. She gave him a weak smile, "I think I can help with that."

Oliver raised his eyebrow when pointed a stick, her wand he guessed, at his quiver and muttered some words he didn't understand. She let out a sigh when she was done, "Whatever you pull out will be immediately replaced with an identical arrow."

Oliver nodded and then reached out and grabbed her wrist to get her attention, "Thank you."

The woman nodded, seeming to think about something, "My niece is out there and I don't know where she is. She looks like a younger version of me, at least I like to think so. Can you keep her safe if you see her, she's all that I have left." Oliver knew that in the heat of battle, saving one life if it meant losing more wasn't the right choice, but he could at least give this woman that helped him some comfort, so he gave her a curt nod before sprinting out into the battle, his bow drawn.

Harry knew they were starting to lose the battle, the demons were pouring through the portal faster than they could be dealt with. So he tried something desperate.

When he heard Voldemort yell out _**Avada Kedavra**_, Harry shot his wand forward with _**Expelliarmus**_. The two spells clashed together and their wands were linked, yet again. Harry pushed with all of his will, watching as the globe of power where the two spells met started moving towards Voldemort. While Voldemort's attention was focused solely on moving the destructive force back towards Harry, Harry knelt down and pulled the Elder wand from its hidden holster on his left leg. Harry gave one last push of his will, hoping to keep the Dark Lord's attention occupied and then brought the Elder wand up, growling out "_**Avada Kedavra**_."

The look on the Dark Lord's face as he heard those words would have been priceless if the situation wasn't so dire. He tried to break the connection between the wands, but was too slow as the bolt of green caught him square in the chest. Harry gave a grim smile as the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground, dead.

Harry fell forward, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He wearily looked up to find the portal still open, damn, he thought it would close when Voldemort died. He let out a weary sigh as he bent down and picked up his staff. Harry limped forward to where Tom Riddle, the former Dark Lord, lay dead by his hand. He planted the staff firmly on the ground and stared at the portal, wondering how he could close it when he didn't even know how it was opened.

He finally drew into himself, his eyes starting glowing green as he pushed his raw magic through the staff with only one thing on his mind, destroy the portal. Now, as mentioned previously, magic is all about intent. It doesn't hurt when that intent is backed with an iron will. Harry had three wives to protect and that was central in his thoughts as he poured his magic and his will into closing the portal. The golden beam that erupted from the staff was blinding to everyone within 20 m of the young wizard and any demons that were unlucky to be caught within 10 m of its path were immediately vaporized. The beam struck the portal for nearly a minute, the green light circling the opening slowing down until it could be seen as it moved around the circle. When it finally stopped moving, the portal collapsed in on itself with a loud pop, cutting the two demons that had been moving through it in half.

When the portal closed with a pop, Harry gave a small smile and then collapsed to the ground. Again, Bella was the first to arrive at his prone body, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his hair. The fact that he was breathing, albeit with slow, shallow breaths, kept her from completely falling apart. She started calling for a healer as she was enveloped in the arms of the other wives.

Harry woke up on the floor of a pure white room. He shook his head slightly, wincing at the bit of a headache he had, so maybe not dead then as he could still feel pain. The rich laugh caused him to turn to find Lady Death sitting there on a bench a few feet away. She pat her hand on the seat next to her and Harry got up and sat with her. He finally turned his attention from looking around to his companion, "Am I dead?"

Death shrugged, "Not really, you are in a place between life and death at the moment."

Harry sighed, "Am I going to die?"

Death shrugged, "If you wanted to pass on, I wouldn't stop you." She shrugged again, "But that would be selfish of me."

Harry tipped his head to the side, studying Death, "Why would that be selfish?"

Death leaned in and brushed her lips over his before deepening the kiss. When she pulled back, her eyes were closed and she muttered, "Morgana I don't know if I can be this strong." She finally looked up to find his eyes looking at her with confusion and a little bit of lust. She smiled at that part before explaining, "You, Harry, are my Master. I am yours, but at the same time, you are mine. Unfortunately we cannot be together outside of my realm, which means you must die before you can truly be mine."

Harry leaned over and brushed his lips over hers again, giving her a small smile, "You know it's not my time yet."

Death nodded, her head down, "I know, but I've waited so long to find you."

Harry nodded back, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip, "And for someone eternal as yourself, waiting a few more years won't be terrible. And it's not like you can't come see me whenever you like."

Death took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on it, "I know, it will just be difficult."

Harry sighed as he turned her around and brought her back to lean against him, "I know, but you are Death, you can be strong." He then noticed a small gray body lying on the floor a few meters away, "Sweetie, who is that?"

Death purred at the term of endearment, "Master, that is Dobby. He is also caught between life and death at the moment."

Harry frowned, his grip on the woman in his arms tightening, "What happened to him?"

Death gave a sad smile, "He used too much of his magic. Most elves would be hard pressed to make one trip across the ocean, this brave soul made three. He isn't bonded to a wizard, so he can't take in magic fast enough to replenish what he lost."

Harry asked, "What if I bonded with him, would that help?"

Death sighed, "It would increase his chances of surviving, but your own core is severely depleted after closing the portal. I don't know if either of you would survive the bonding."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He then gave Death a nudge and she watched as he got up and walked over to Dobby as she knew he would. He couldn't leave a friend to die if there was a chance he could save them. He knelt at Dobby's side, seeing his friend fighting to take each breath. He felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks as he gave a wet smile, "Hey there Dobby."

Dobby's eyes opened and then widened in happiness, "Dobby gets to see the Great Harry Potter one last time before he moves on. Dobby so happy."

Harry wiped at his eyes, "Why did you use all your magic Dobby, you didn't have to do it?"

Dobby gave him as hard a glare as he could in his condition, "Why is Master Harry here too then?"

Harry let out a wet chuckle, "Because we are both too noble for our own good." Then Harry reached down and placed his hand on Dobby's head, "If we are both going to go on, I'd like us to be family before we go, is that alright with you?"

Dobby's eyes got even wider if that was possible and in a move so unlike the normally overexcited elf, he just gave a single, solemn nod. Harry smiled back, "I, Harry James Potter, do accept into my family the House-elf Dobby, to give him a place to call home, to share our magic, to make each other's lives fulfilled, so mote it be."

Dobby whispered out, "So mote it be." As a silver light enveloped them, he turned back to Death with a look of confusion. She just gave him a bittersweet smile and her hand came up to her shoulder, waving a sad goodbye to him.

On the grounds of Hogwarts, the witches and wizards were cleaning up the last of the demons with the help of the Supers. Now that the influx had stopped, their job was much easier and the losses minimal. In the midst of it all, Batman slowly walked over to the group surrounding Harry carrying a small burden. He lay Dobby down next to Harry, "He brought Oliver and Barry over and then he just collapsed. He's still breathing, barely, but I thought he should be here, with his friends."

As Bruce set Dobby down next to Harry, the group was surprised when Harry's hand moved to grasp Dobby's arm. Then the all scrambled back as a silver light surrounded the pair and they began to float above the ground. As the intensity of the light grew, they had to shield their eyes, until it exploded out from the pair with a resounding gong sounding through the air. When they could see again, they found a smiling but tired Harry, trying to pry an overexcited elf off of him.

The next thing Harry knew, he was being tackled to the ground as three very relieved witches converged on him. He shushed them with soothing words, "I am fine, loves. I promise. We have to finish up out here and everyone needs to see us, to keep spirits high."

Bella grumbled, "Fine, but no more magic today mister."

Harry chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss, "Yes Dear, and I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I love you far too much to leave you after we just started our lives together." Harry then moved to Harley and then Luna, giving them similar vows of his love for them.

The six of them moved slowly around the field of battle, saddened at the loss of life they found. Harry knelt and closed the eyes of Hestia Jones, a member of the Order of the Pheonix he had met a few times. He lay his hand on the shoulder of a few students grieving over the body of Professor Sinestra. He nodded in appreciation of the many demon bodies surrounding her. He found a distraught Dennis Creavey, crying over the body of his brother Collin. There were so many dead that it tore at Harry's heart.

Harry suddenly remembered something and jogged back to the site of the battle between him and Voldemort. He picked up his armor and jogged back, tossing it to Bruce, "I think your armor weave needs to be thicker for my armor."

Bruce held up the armor, his finger running along the jagged hole in the Kevlar weave. He frowned, "It shouldn't have held its form like this."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't think so either, but apparently when the killing curse hits it, it melts or something and …" he pointed at the jagged hole, "that's what happens. It hurt like the bloody dickens when it hit."

Luna was the one that asked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry smiled, explaining, "I had Bruce outfit my dragon hide armor with smaller plates of his Kevlar armor. That's the set of armor I picked up from him on New Year's Eve. I figured if one of the few ways to stop the killing curse was for it to his something solid, like a rock, then Kevlar would be just as effective. It turns out I was right, at least for one shot."

Bella ran her finger over the hole in his armor, "This is where it hit you?"

Harry nodded, "Yah, it knocked the wind out of me when it hit."

Bella pulled a very embarrassed Batman into a hug, "Thank you." His mumbled 'welcome' was enough to satisfy Bella and she released him.

It was a logistical nightmare trying to get the Superheroes back to their homes with Dobby not able to take them. Harry finally floo'd to Gringotts and with the help of Grimfang purchased a portkey to bring them straight to his office. From there they were able to floo to the Gotham branch of Gringotts and Bruce was able to get everyone home from there.

The four Potter-Black-Peverells finally settled into their room later that evening. They stripped out of their clothes in silence and their need to be close meant that they had a shower for four to wash the dirt, blood and grime away, their touches soft and reassuring to each other that everyone was indeed safe. They crawled into bed and cuddled into one another, everyone trying to maintain contact with all of their other partners as they fell asleep.

Harry woke in the morning feeling much better than he did the night before. The small blonde haired witch wiggling in her sleep while mumbling about losing Harry triggered something in him and he caressed her cheek, waking her up. He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile as he brought her in for a kiss. He broke the kiss just long enough to whisper, "I love you, Luna." His mouth then devoured hers as his fingers reached between them to rub along her slit. She was read almost immediately and when he didn't move fast enough for her, she sat up and grabbed his cock, lining it up and then pushing back with a moan. Their movements had woken the other two wives up and they watched on with lust in their eyes, needing to reaffirm the fact that their Harry was alive and theirs. Bella found herself being pulled to Harry until she was straddling his head. His tongue dipping into her caused her to let out a low growl as she started rocking over his talented tongue.

As Luna crashed through her second orgasm, Harley gave her a deep kiss before giving her a nudge, "Share my little moon."

Luna reluctantly got off of Harry's cock and Harley slid into her place. She grabbed Harry's cock and rubbed in all along her slit before pushing back and letting out a groan as she buried his cock inside her. Bella panted as her third orgasm was approaching, "Morgana your ass looks so hot bouncing up and down on Harry's cock." Harley smirked back over her shoulder as she started bouncing faster, chasing her first orgasm.

Bella let herself fall to the side as her third orgasm finally peaked, her body shaking as pleasure coursed through it. Harry then saw the view that had helped push Bella over the edge, Harley riding him reverse cowgirl, her sexy little ass bouncing up and down on his cock. He growled as he grabbed her hips, thrusting up to meet her bouncing. Harley's head tipped back as she screamed Harry's name, her muscles pulsing over his cock, pushing him over the edge and shooting his load into her waiting womb.

Bella had finally recovered enough to push Harley off of Harry's lap and pointed her at the headboard. Harley smirked as she sat back, her legs spread lewdly while Harry's cum seeped from her. Bella dove in, lapping at Harley's pussy to get at her husband's seed while wiggling her ass at Harry. Harry didn't need a second hint as he moved behind her, driving into her with one hard thrust. Bella mewled into Harley's pussy as Harry took her forcefully from behind. After bringing her to her second orgasm in that position he slipped out of her and right into Luna who had moved to kneel next to Bella, wiggling her own ass at him in very tempting manner. Needless to say it was a very tired and disheveled quartet that ended up finally making dinner in the Great Hall.

They returned to their quarters in a somber mood, having heard about the losses for both sides. They returned to their bedroom, undressing and slipping under the covers, cuddling together much as they had the previous night, just getting comfort from the feeling of being in contact with their family. Harry started talking about what happened after he closed the portal. He told them about meeting Death in the place between the living and the dead and their conversation. He told them about finding Dobby there and then bonding with him, which saved both of their lives in the end.

After Harry ended his tale, the group fell quiet until Luna whispered out, "Death, please attend to us."

It took only moments until the familiar column of smoke formed and Death walked out, her gaze down, "I'm sorry, I should have told you all when we first met. But you need not worry, you don't have to share him with anyone else until it's his time."

Luna slipped from the bed and quieted the being with a finger to her lips. She tipped her head to the side in that way she has and asked, "Why do you say that you can't be with Harry until he passes into your realm?"

Death sighed, "I've tried to have relations with men on this side of the veil, I can go through the motions but I feel nothing." She sighed, "I mean I literally feel nothing. It's like nothing is even there. I've had men in my realm, and although I can feel them it has never been satisfying, almost like I'm not feeling them enough."

Luna nodded, "And what makes you think Harry is different?"

Death looked at Luna and then her gaze slipped to Harry, "The Fates told me one day. I had been complaining about how nobody in my realm had been able to make me feel enough, to satisfy me. They laughed and talked among themselves before the youngest peered out from where their heads were bowed together and gave me a smirk. She told me, 'You need only wait for your Champion to meet you in a place not of his world. He will then be your true Master and you will serve him and his Queens for all time."

Death had her head bowed when she finished, "I was almost selfish when I met Harry between worlds, but I couldn't take him from you. You three are his true Queens and I am just his servant."

Luna guided her over to the bed and motioned Harry over with her finger. Harry raised his eyebrow at her, but followed directions regardless. Luna guided Death between Harry's legs as he sat there on the edge of the bed looking at Luna for direction. Luna whispered in Death's ear, "You want to kiss him, don't you?" Death let out a small whimper and a nod. Luna continued, "Then kiss him, I know he wants you to."

Death knew it was useless, but Luna's words had ignited a fire in her and she followed her directions, futile though they were. She put her hands on Harry's shoulders and leaned down, her lips brushing over his and she felt them fan the flames of her desire until it was burning inside her. As her lips brushed over his again, she felt her robe lifted and Luna pushed two fingers inside her causing her to pull back from Harry's lips and moan lewdly into the room, "Gods that is so good, please…please."

Luna smiled as she undid Death's robe, letting it fall to the ground. Harry pulled the beautiful being to him before flipping her over and pushing into her. Death felt every inch of Harry slide into her, she groaned as her back arched trying to draw Harry deeper into her. She panted as Harry started to make slow love to her, his cock sliding slowly in and out as she was brought into kisses by everyone. Her lips tasted Harry and then they were swapped out for Bella's. Harley's lips found hers after a time and then Luna's lips, glorious Luna's lips, were on hers. She cried out wordlessly as Harry pushed her into her first orgasm ever. Death knew then why the French called it 'la petite mort' as she felt as peaceful and free as she did in her own realm. Suddenly she was back and Harry was thrusting faster, harder and she was climbing again. Oh Gods, she was going to cum again and this one would be glorious. Harry pulled her into a deep kiss and when he pulled back, his entire body arched, driving him fully into her. His seed started filling her womb and that was it for her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, her body contracting in time with Harry's orgasm.

When Death regained her senses, she found herself curled against Harry's side with both his fingers and Luna's absently stroking her naked body, while both Bella and Harley were looking at her over Harry's body with knowing smirks. Death mumbled out, "How?"

It was Luna that answered, "You made one little error in your understanding of the Fate's words. The place between worlds where you met Harry after the battle is not of this world. Fate just meant that you wouldn't be able to be with Harry until he had fulfilled his part in the prophecy. Once that was accomplished and you met, you would be free to be with him."

She sounded small, nothing like an immortal being should, "So this, I can have this?"

Luna kissed the back of her neck, "You can have all of this, if you want us?"

Death turned and kissed the small blonde, "Of course I want you, I want to be with you all." Luna smiled as she curled back into Death again, their family now complete.


End file.
